The Age of Monsters
by Mr. Anonymous 2000
Summary: Ever wonder how many kaiju you can shake a stick at? Want an atlas to track down kaiju attacks? Look no further!Serving as a companion piece to my Godzilla: The Monster Wars Age of Monsters, this is your guidebook to a world of gods and monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Age of Monsters**

_**Child**_

_Are all the dragons fled?_

Are all the goblins dead?

Am I quite safe in bed?  


_**Nurse**_

_Thou art quite safe in bed,_

Dragons and goblins all are dead.  


_**Child**_

_When Michael's angels fought_

The dragon, was it caught,

Did it jump and roar,

(oh nurse, don't shut the door),

And did it try to bite?

(Nurse, don't blow out the light.)  


_**Nurse**_

_Hush, though knowest what I said,_

Saints and dragons all are dead.  


_**Father (to himself)**_

_O Child, Nurse lies to thee,_

For dragons thou shalt see,

Please God that on that day,

Thou may'st a dragon slay,

And of thou dost not faint,

God shall not want a Saint.  


Dragon poem.

By H.D.C. Peplar (1916)

Hello everyone. My name is Juan and I write the Monster Wars stories. Its been asked what a good Godzilla roleplayer might be like and that got me thinking because although I'm not too good with turns and dice, I can indeed create a world. Having just finished the Monster Wars trilogy-what a relief!-and created a world doing it, I'd like you to know that if you've liked learning about my world, maybe you'd like playing in it. Aside from serving as a roleplayer, this can also serve a guide to my story verse in order to better to understand what's up. Please understand, as the Age of Monsters expands, so will the roleplayer; therefore this guide is subject to revisions.

**OVERVIEW**

For as far back as memory can recall and for as far back as stories have been told, there have been tales of monsters. In days long past the dragons and the centaurs and the manticores were feared, and justly, but as time passed they were relegated to mere children's stories. In 1954, they learned just how wrong that was because it was in 1954 that a King of Monsters rose up from the sea to ensure that the Age of Man had ended and that the Age of Monsters had begun. The King's name was Godzilla.

There had been precursors, of course, such as sea monster sightings by the HMS Daudulus, the discovery of the Lost World and King Kong. Even after that the Rhedosaurus came and so did giant ants called Them; both were destroyed however. Yet when the monster ants were destroyed someone asked, "If they were created by the first atom bomb, what about all the bombs that had been exploded since then?" Indeed.

Though first hailed as a shining miracle, the atom bomb was made in fear and the ugliness of that fear was evident in the "kaiju" it spawned. "Kaiju" is a Japanese word meaning "strange creature" and it refers to the "strange creatures" that went on to plague the Land of the Rising Sun and ultimately the world. Kaiju are colossal, invulnerable, impossible beasts that tower over the cities of man and mock the claim that he is master of the Earth. The greatest of these beasts was also the first . Named for a legend, Godzilla came in 1954 and destroyed a city that had been burned to the ground not ten years before. After he was shown the obliteration of Tokyo, Dr. Serizawa used his Oxygen Destroyer, though at the cost of his life. As for the saurian, he was seemingly killed and the world ignorantly breathed a sigh of relief that the Age of Monster was ended. The world was wrong.

In 1956, a mere two years after Godzilla had been beaten, not one, but two new monsters appeared. They were the Rodans. They too appeared in Japan and they too were seemingly beaten but both ultimately returned with one as a Fire Rodan. A year later, the alien Mysterians invaded with their Moguera robots. It proved to be the largest single turning point in world history. The fact that the human race wasn't alone changed global relations by forcing the human race to realize just how small the differences that had divided it really were. This caused the UN to grow considerably.

As time passed, more and more monsters appeared in Japan. Nobody knows why so many kaiju attacks are concentrated there or why so many appeared in the 1950s and 60s. Varan appeared in 1958 when the US Navy tested anti-saline chemicals in his resting place. The Frankenstein monster along with others such as the Gargantuas and Bargon appeared in 1965 and 1966, while space monsters such as Dogora and Yog appeared in 1964 and 1970. Mothra appeared in 1961 and while she initially caused some damage, she later proved a friend to the humans. Friends would be needed because the Mu Empire attacked the surface in 1963 but the new UN met its first challenge well. This caused the UN's powers to grow further; while the capital city was destroyed and its serpent god Manda was wounded, Mu itself did survive and refused to speak with any particular nation and instead would only discuss peace terms with the UN.

In time, monster attacks seemed to taper off. While smaller kaiju appeared every day, larger kaiju stopped making new appearances. That was until Godzilla returned in 1985 when volcanic eruptions at Daikoku Island woke him from his thirty-year coma. Japan had been preparing for years but the Super-X Attack Plane, which had been constructed from salvaged reverse engineered Mysterian technology as Japan's last best hope against Godzilla should he ever return, was completely destroyed. While he was lured into Mt. Mihara, he merely escaped by means of Mt. Fuji less than a year later. He did so by means of the tunnels left in Mt. Mihara by the Muvians when they came through there during their 1963 attack.

As the battle for earth continued, UNGCC was made to combat the threat of Godzilla and other kaiju. The fight for humanity was vicious and they UNGCC fought to the utmost, though none but Miki Segeusa could reach Godzilla's heart. In time, the battle would become a war, the Monster Wars, when the unholy King Ghidorah rose up and but Miki was able to bring men and monsters to work together and save the world. As for now, the human race is pulling itself out of the rubble and there are new dangers and new adventures. Godzilla is searching for his old friend Anguirus and the humans are battling Ghidorah's dorat spawn. What is next, nobody knows, but with how humans and Godzilla are working together, the world can face it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**MONSTERS**

In an Age of Monsters, the most obvious things are of course the monsters. The very first of them was Kong but the Age of Monsters didn't truly begin until Godzilla rose from the sea. The kaiju are many and are all over the world and many believe that the monsters are Earth's dominant species now, not humans. They are the impossible beasts and nobody can explain their existence now why is it that they all appeared around the world in such a small amount of time. That is perhaps the proof that they are monsters who know of neither rhyme nor reason. Though many have been seen in the Monster Wars not all are seen here are there-hope to change it with more stories though. It would be impossible to give a complete description of all monsters here but hopefully a cursory view will be enough. The main monsters are given their own reviews. After that, lesser monsters are alphabetically listed by category and name.

**GODZILLA**

Godzilla needs little introduction. Justly called the King of the Monsters, he is known through the world and to every man, woman, and child in Japan. However, he goes beyond what humans know, 65,000,000 years back, to the time of the dinosaurs. In the Age of Dinosaurs Earth was protected by seven Supersaurs the chosen of the Great Tyrannosaur and Godzilla was their leader. Born to a pair of Rexes from an ordinary egg, he was raised from birth to be a fighter; however, he tempered justice with mercy due in part to the friendship offered by his mate, Gigantis, and his friend, Anguirus.

That changed with the arrival of King Ghidorah. Then called Cretaceous Ghidorah, he came to kill all that lived, the first of which were Godzilla's parents, and his mate & their unhatched son. Filled with hate, Godzilla sought to destroy the three-headed monster, whatever the cost; he almost did but was stopped by Ghidorah's creators and was made to sleep after seeing a tremendous meteor crash to Earth. In that state he slept for eons; for how long he slept he did not know but towards the end of that sleep his dreams became nightmares.

When Godzilla, as Godzillasaurus woke, he saw that the world he had so loved was dead and that "mammalian rodent spawn" had built their burrows atop the blood and bones of his ancestors. For a time, he thought to leave them be and made his way to Skull Island where dinosaurs still lived. There however, he came into conflict with the biggest, most manlike mammal of them all, Kong; though he suffered a broken jaw from their great battle, he seemingly had the last laugh when Kong was taken from the island by other mammals.

It was not be and he found himself on Lagos Island in WWII where he befriended the humans there. Though he defended them from American soldiers and later from Kong himself, they were forced to leave him behind and Godzillasaurus interpreted it to be betrayal. Despising humans as a band of usurpers, he rose to wreak his vengeance when an atom bomb restored him to full power. He wrought that vengeance on Tokyo, a city burned to the ground by American air raids but ten years before. After the Oxygen Destroyer left him in a coma for decades he rose once more in 1985 when volcanic eruptions awoke him. Savage and vengeful, he arose to blast Tokyo once again but this time he was met by the psychic human, Miki Segeusa.

The 1985 attack was foiled when Godzilla was lured to and trapped in Mt Mihara on Oshima Island; even so, he escaped through Mt. Fuji as Miki predicted. With her acting as his conscious, the savagery of his attacks lessened though and over the years she and the world saw him battle against who knows how many monsters, from Kong to Manda to Mothra to more robots that could be counted. However, it wasn't until the return of King Ghidorah that the two sides found themselves united in a common cause. Facing a far greater danger, Godzilla ceased his war with humanity and even teamed up with them to save the world that he so love. Having fought alongside the humans, he has since made peace with the humans and has accepted them as fellow intelligent beings. This was due in part to how Miki forced him to feel all the pain he had ever caused mankind. He is now searching for his old friend Anguirus who might still be alive.

Godzilla is a Supersaur, a name given to those kaiju descended from dinosaurs; he is descended from the Tyrannosaurs specifically. Walking in an erect man-shape he is one hundred meters tall (328 feet). His skin is black and gnarled, the jagged spines on his back are the color of tarnished silver, and his muscular body is powerfully built.

His powers and abilities are well known to many people. Having trained over eons, his fighting skills are legendary and include, but are not limited to, head buts, shoulder throws, body slams, kicks, flying drop kicks, punches, claw strikes, tail whips, leaping tail whips. Godzilla uses his whole body as a weapon and that includes his tail. Normally carrying it over his head in an "S" shape, Godzilla can use his sinuous tail either as a bludgeon or as a whip. Effective either way, he can also use the spines that run along his tail to slice at his opponent.

Like many other kaiju, Godzilla is a radiovore; he ingests radiation and it sustains him. Also like other kaiju, Godzilla can re-emit radiation in the form of his trademark Atomic Ray; drawing from the radiation in his body, Godzilla reemit the energy as a tightly focused beam. Striking with physical force and burning heat, the blue ray is his main weapon and his spines glow blue when he uses it. Much more powerful is his Red Spiral Ray which instead of being blue, is red as its name indicates. Red and orange and laced with yellow lightning, it can destroy entire buildings with one strike; when it is used, his spines glow red.

Related to the ray is his Atomic Shockwave, also called Pulse Wave. Unlike his ray which is used for distance fighting, the Shockwave is best used for close quarter combat as the radiation strikes with physical force in all directions. However, since the large amount of energy it uses leaves Godzilla exhausted, it is reserved for greatest need. The wave of energy ranges from blue to transparent.

He also has a mindless, near insane hatred of Kong. When Godzilla sees Kong, he will not hesitate to attack, even without provocation. It has been that way ever since their first battle on Skull Island decades ago when Anne Darrow misidentified Godzilla, or Godzillasaurus, as a three-fingered "Tyrannosaur." Their next fight was on Lagos Island where Godzilla proved the victor. After that was 1986 when Mr. Tako captured Kong just when Godzilla emerged from Mt. Fuji.

**KING KONG**

One of six civilizations that made up the Ancient World and the most savage, Shamis-Ra was the land of Kong. It was a land that time forgot of warrior kings and fierce sorcerers but due to a magic treasure, it didn't physically share the Earth plane. Then it happened that Ghidorah came and his evil presence poisoned the magic lifeblood of the land, destroying it-though Kong led the final monster charge against the demon. The survivors made it to the only remaining part, the newly made Skull Island. They made a new home there and worshipped Kong yet also feared his mighty wrath. To appease him, it began that in every generation, the King gave his daughter to be Kong's bride. This "bride of Kong" was meant to calm the beast's rages, ensure his protection, and to be his priestess.

Thus Kong reigned for millennia. Yet in 1933 Carl Denham unknowingly discovered a tesseract to Skull Island in the Indian Ocean. Not knowing what he tampered with, he took Kong from the island all the way to New York and later returned and tried to steal the Treasure from the temple in the old city. Yet the magic in the treasure only made him think that the island was destroyed; when he left this stupor he, remorseful for all he'd done, exiled himself to Skull Island and looked over young Kiko, the "son of Kong." What Denham didn't know was that Kiko was Kong reincarnated after the fall from the Empire State Building.

Young Kong grew and by WWII was at full strength once more. Knowing there'd be a threat to his land, Kong left for battle and one of them led to Lagos Island; after these battles Kong searched in vein for Skull Island for years without success because of its hidden nature. In time however, Kong came across Letchi Island where he played the unwitting hero to captured Infant Islanders. With the magical help of the grateful Elias, he went home.

In 1986, he was kidnapped once again but escaped once again and was taken to Japan where he fought Godzilla, one of many battles. Later, when King Ghidorah was released from his prison, the Elias, thinking to marshal Kong for the battle once more, tried to recruit him. At first, Kong refused; as long as Skull Island is unharmed, why should he care? Daiyo struggled to change his thought and succeeded and Kong did battle against King Ghidorah, even _saving_ Godzilla. Who would have thought.

Due to his gorilla brain, Kong is a very cunning animal. In addition to brains, he also has brawn. He is the strongest monster of all; its seen in how he swims across whole oceans without exhaustion. Kong is also much faster than monsters his size and is agile enough to dodge most attacks. He also has a tremendous pain threshold and resistance to injury. He can also build temporary immunity to any special attack. If Godzilla were to use his Atomic Ray long enough, Kong would become immune to its effects. This, of course, offers no protection to edged attacks. Kong's most amazing ability is that when he's exposed to electricity, his other abilities, such as strength and endurance, are enhanced dramatically. Also, if exposed to a large enough charge, Kong can electrocute an opponent by touch. He will also often throw boulders at an enemy (he's actually very accurate) and improvise by using trees as clubs.

Due to his mystical link to Skull Island, Kong will resurrect as a child if killed; this has a weakness in that until he reaches adulthood (at which he stays for indefinitely once attained), he is vulnerable. This was seen when he returned as Kiko after being killed in New York, he would have drowned in quicksand if not for Denham rescuing him. A more poignant example is how in the late 1800s the foster guardians of Kong's first reincarnation in modern times were killed by Gaw the monster. Ishara, daughter of the king, saw this and took pity on Kong and saw when he killed Gaw amidst the ruins of the Old City to take his revenge and became king once again. (Being that he grows indefinitely in each reincarnation, this is why Kong could be twenty feet tall-or, by the time he was on the Empire State Building, fifty feet tall-and over 300 feet tall when he faced Godzilla.)

But if Kong has one overriding weakness, it is his lack of control; he is fierce and savage and rarely thinks of the consequences. Also Kong's extreme isolationism is a drawback for he wants nothing to do with the world beyond Skull Island. Kong's greatest weakness, however, is his mindless, insane hatred towards Godzilla. When Kong sees Godzilla, he will not hesitate to attack, even without provocation. It has been that way ever since their first battle on Skull Island decades ago when Anne Darrow misidentified Godzilla, or Godzillasaurus, as a three-fingered "Tyrannosaur." Their next fight was on Lagos Island where Godzilla proved the victor. After that was 1986 when Mr. Tako captured Kong just when Godzilla emerged from Mt. Fuji.

**ANGUIRUS**

Once a champion of the Mesozoic world, the Supersaurian Anguirus was certainly one of the bravest. He was a hero, like Godzilla-especially like Godzilla. Having met one another as hatchlings, the two became friends and more than friends; Anguirus was a brother to the beast and was a protector to Godzilla's mate and pack. Indeed, the newly born Titania of the infant Elias race said that Anguirus would march straight to hell for Godzilla and sadly, that was, in the end, proven true.

In protecting the saurian empire they fought alongside each other time and again and in times of peace, they trained and mock battled one another. Indeed, Anguirus was a good fighter but not quite good enough when King Ghidorah razed the Earth. His first victim was Godzilla's mate and when that happened, the ankylosaur went to the rescue but it was all in vain when it seemed that both died. When the King of the Monsters returned it was too late as he saw his mate's crushed body… but seen nowhere was Anguirus body. For eons, Godzilla merely assumed that the body had been destroyed but in the last battle against King Ghidorah when the hero was on the verge of death, he was told by the Great Tyrannosaur that Anguirus was among the living because he was not dead.

With that thought and with the Monster Wars over, Godzilla is determined to find his old friend wherever he is out there.

Just as his brother is descended from the mighty Tyrannosaurs, Anguius is descended from the armored ankylosaurs. Anguirus is then a Supersaur like his brother, but unlike Godzilla the mighty ankylosaur is a quadrupedal tank and is covered in spines and armored plates. Tan colored, the tip of his long pointy snout sports a horn and the back of his head, a spray of spikes; his tail is covered in bony spines as well.

Also unlike his brother, Anguirus isn't a walking nuclear reactor and therefore has no beam weapons to defend himself with. Anguirus' most obvious defense, however, is the spiny shell that covers his back and the horns at the back of his head. Forward curving adamantine horns protect his vulnerable neck not unlike how a Triceratops' shield protected its neck though they are not as visible as a certain other thing. Ranging from stabbing needle points to huge ugly razor spikes, anybody foolish enough to try an overhead attack learns a hard lesson indeed. With how the spines rest on an impenetrable shell of bone and keratin combines with his going low to the ground on all fours, Anguirus is virtually untouchable.

However, it doesn't end there. Instead he relies on fang and claw, fighting with General George Patton's faith that a war is won with blood and guts. Like a bear, he goes on all fours when going about his daily business but when he enters combat, he rears up on his hind legs so that he might strike with his forelegs, like a bear. The ankylosaur's most straight forward attack (literally) is a four legged ramming charge; he can not only strike like that and can also tear with his horn like a rhino. He can also use the horns on the back of his head. He can use his spiny tail as a weapon, using the needle fine spines on it like a porcupine. Not only that, but Anguirus can also curl up like an armadillo and roll around like a colossal spiked ball. He can do this for either swift movement or as an attack.

Those however were the abilities he had when Godzilla last saw him. Who knows what more Anguirus might have developed since then and might show his brother when they meet again.

**GIGANTIS**

Few know that the King of the Monsters once had a queen. One of seven that guarded the Mesozoic world Gigantis was Godzilla's mate and fellow protector. Gigantis held abiding affection to Godzilla as one of the few who genuinely cared for her-growing to such size from an ordinary Rex egg, her fellow pack members thought her a freak (if their minds could have formulated such a word). She had her quirks as do all beings, such as how despite being called the Fire Monster she also enjoyed polar regions.

Yet despite being of Tyrannosaurian blood as was her fearsome mate, she was as different from he as day is from night. A peaceful and merciful kaiju, she was a gentle soul who, more often than not, "kept things safe on the home front" rather than go off with her mate and make war. (Though she did do that from time to time to provide a fine team.) That was especially so when she made a nest. In the end, however, war came to her.

She'd been "on patrol" of her territory when she saw a meteor crash and went to investigate what was there. On arriving, she saw it was Ghidorah who immediately began to lay waste to the dinosaurs around him. Though the battle was joined, the three-headed monster proved too much even then and so Gigantis was slain and her egg seemingly crushed. Godzilla was there when she died and it was there that he swore his revenge.

Yet it might not end there. In modern day Japan, in the town of Noshiro, it is said that buried below is a fire monster who has slept for ages untold. Roy Carlyle of the American Museum of Natural History has gone there and has found bones similar to Godzilla there. Could something come from there?

A female of Godzilla's species, Gigantis bore a similar appearance to her mate. There were difference of course and the most marked was that her skin was green while her spines were purple-that was in addition to how the spines were long and sword like. She was also much thinner and less massive then he. Also, she walked on three splayed toes with a bent forward posture as a predatory dinosaur would; this meant that her tail was kept in the air in a horizontal position.

Gigantis had a variant of her mate's ray. Not as powerful as it though and she would have to charge up for much longer as her spines shone orange and electricity crackled about them. Then she would open her mouth as real fire would ready itself and then a ray that relied more on heat than radiation would shoot out. She also head regenerative properties. Unlike her mate which relies only on radiation-either absorbed from the outside or generated from within-she could also use any form of heat, fire, or lava to become stronger, hence her title of Fire Monster. If wounded she could immerse herself in a volcano and emerge healed.

Although she does not have the same physical strength or firepower that her mate has, she compensates with far greater speed and agility. Able to run several times faster than her mate and turn on the ground or in the air on a dime, she can't be touched. As for the air, she has tremendous leaping abilities, going two or three times greater than her height. Her tail also exceeds that of her mate; while it can be used as a whip and as a bludgeon, it is also prehensile and can grasp objects. Her razor sharp spines can also be used as weapons; at this time, it is unknown if Godzilla can do this.

**MOTHRA CLAN**

They have lived through the eons and for so many of those eons have stood as guardians of the Earth. They are the Mothra clan, Mothra, her dread brother Battra, and their late mother Prehistoric Mothra. Stronger than both her children combined, she stood watch for millions of years since the Age of the Dinosaurs. (When King Ghidorah defeated the Guardians Titania had summoned, she spun her web about them to make them sleep and heal. Some have awakened since.) Guided by the Titania the Dragon Queen, the Prehistoric Mothra was the guardian monster of Lemuria, a land of philosophy and pacifism. In time she died, however, and her children stood in her stead.

The best known of them is Mothra. As her name suggests she's a beautiful, brilliantly colored giant moth. [First] Born in Ancient Times, she's a monster of peace and principle who dutifully protects her people; they love her and she loves them back. However, she does not limit herself only to her worshippers because wherever she is needed, she'll be there. Due in part to how her mercy extends to all living things, Mothra enjoys something unknown to virtually any monster-she can go near a human settlement without fear of being shot at.

More feared than loved is her brother, Battra; also a giant moth, he is ugly and fierce and covered in spiny, black armor. Born in old times as well, he is a fierce and savage combatant who shows little mercy to his enemies feeling that the ends justify the means. Feared, and justly, he is an angel of death, visiting retribution on those he would deem evil. There were once times when he would even wage open war with the human race and even though those days are past, he still keeps an eye on them.

Both came to be worshipped as goddess and god of the matriarchal Lemurians after their mother's death and became their Guardian Monsters. Their duty was put to the test when King Ghidorah attacked 12,000 years ago. Though they fought to the very end against the evil one, they were killed with many other of their fellow guardians. The twins, however, are both immortal in that Mothra will reincarnate as her own spawn and Battra will return in another body. Both returned in the 20th century, with Mothra not a moment too soon as her priestesses were taken by a selfish promoter. In retrieving them, she revealed herself to the modern world. Battra returned as well though he went rogue on seeing that the modern world was not quite what he remembered. After various adventures, including sister putting brother in line, they went on to serve in the Monster Wars and suffered injury several times and ending what they began 12,000 years ago.

Of the same blood Mothra and Battra share variants of the same powers. Having wings, they can both can fly and while acceleration is poor, they have very high top speeds; they can also fly into airless space. In that vein, the twins' bag of tricks includes wing strikes, for close quarters combat or as a slash; there are also hurricane wind gusts. The twins also have mist attacks though their differing natures reflect their users mindset. Though Mothra's shimmering gold dust can serves as a mild poison, its main purpose is to serve as deflecting shield to protect herself and to turn an opponents attacks on them. Battra's scarlet mist hangs in the air like droplets of blood and caustically burns all it touches; it remains on the enemy's skin and stings for a time afterwards.

Both Mothra and Battra have beam weapons, though the latter's are more powerful than the former. Sister can shoot beams only by her antennas as an adult while brother can fire beams in both larval form and adult form; in larval form he can fire from both eyes and horn. In addition to that, each twin can do things in larval form that he or she can't do in larval form; Mothra can spray an indefinite amount of acid silk from her mouth, both to entrap an enemy and to burn him. Battra is capable of burrowing underground through even the strongest stone. Both are adept swimmers.

Reminiscent of their mutual heritage, Mothra and Battra can combine their powers to use the Seal of Elias which serves to imprison enemies in a state of suspended animation. However, as it drains their energy to ghastly degree and it requires the aid of Moll, Lora, and Belvera, it is used infrequently.

**KING GHIDORAH**

On those worlds where many gods are known, King Ghidorah is feared as the god of evil. On worlds where one god is worshipped, they say King Ghidorah is the devil himself. His name means "Devil's Hammer" and as the trillions who've suffered his wrath can attest, it's a name well chosen. Despised across the cosmos as the planet destroying scourge of the galaxy, the three-headed monster is evil incarnate and seeks to scour the universe of life. However, when he was made such was not his purpose. He was created 65,000,000 years ago by a race referred to in legend as the Archao Space Hunters to serve as a weapon of conquest and was tested on Cretaceous Earth. There Ghidorah proved his grisly efficiency.

His creators learned the hard way, however, that you shouldn't create what you can't destroy. After the Earth campaign, King Ghidorah returned to kill those that birthed him and, freed from his shackles, became a weapon of chaos. He flew from planet to planet killing everything he could and establishing himself as a galactic threat; in time he returned to Earth, killing everything on the other planets before turning to finish it off. However, the Muvians, Seatopians, Atlanteans and others managed to pull a come from behind victory with the help of their Guardian Monsters.

Yet even though they jailed him in a meteor prison, almost all the Ancients were destroyed. It was their last wish that King Ghidorah would remain trapped until the end of time and, indeed, for more than ten thousand years the demon slept. Yet that last wish did not come true because millennia later, the President of the United States found the meteor prison and opened it thinking to reverse engineer its non-existent technology. The three-headed monster was freed and wrought forth Hell on Earth but in the end, he was defeated once and for all by the combined might of Godzilla and the human race.

He's dead now but even in death, King Ghidorah is feared. The humans are trying to destroy his corpse for fear that… _something_ will happen. The question is, is that fear justified? Will he stay dead or will he return as a zombie or some other thing? Only time will tell.

Given to fits of using the word intolerable, King Ghidorah was a Skyllan, the name collectively given to space monsters, a ghidra specifically since he was a three-headed monster. At his tallest, he was two hundred meters tall (654 feet), twice as tall as Godzilla. On three long sinuous necks, he had three heads and in the place of arms, he had wings. Covered in golden scales, he also had two club tails.

Made only to destroy, King Ghidorah's destructive abilities are, or were, almost too numerous to count. An infamous attack is the creation of Domes where he can hold victims prisoner. Common attacks he uses are spiked club strike, triple head but, outer heads bite, wing rake, flying drop kick, center neck throttle, all heads grab, and more. Powers include his lightning like Gravity Beams which destroy with gravity gone wild; he can combine the three of them into a Triple Beam. He can even reverse polarity and use them to levitate objects. All heads can also shoot fireballs. There is also his Crimson Lightning; often used as a scatter shot, it is red energy that shoots from the spurs on his wings. He can electrify his skin to shock enemies. His very presence is dangerous because his Taint makes anyplace he destroys unlivable and those in his presence grow sick and die.

Proving that there is nothing to fear but fear itself, there is also _the_ Fear. One of his more diabolical abilities, it involves warping the victims sense of reality so that he or she is driven mad by an all consuming panic. Once possessed, the victim will commit suicide, kill her or his own family, or what ever else made be there to do. Once King Ghidorah uses it, the only defense is to be filled with a purpose. For example, a mother protecting her children will not be affected; a conscious defense is to engage it psychologically. If a person refuses to submit to the Fear, and his or her will is strong enough, he or she will be unharmed.

In that vein, the demon can also control the minds of weaker creatures; he did that with the Swarm. He can also create living domes into which he can teleport living things. He was created with that ability in order to take prisoners of alien leaders and others in wars of conquest. He now uses it to capture and murder children for no reason that cruelty; in the Monster Wars he did it to feed the Swarm.

**OTHER MONSTERS  
**  
In an Age of Monsters, there are more strange creatures than you can shake a stick at. These include Ebirahs, lobster like creatures created by radioactive waste from Red Bamboo's attempts to make an H-Bomb but which now live in the seas surrounding Japan; giant wild boars that proved to the favored prey of the giant Frankenstein monster but have since been relocated from main Japanese island of Honshu to the northern island of Hokkaido where they live; Oodakos, a kind of giant octopus that often serves as food for larger kaiju; and more such as Australian Bunyips and Yowies, Tasmanian Devils, British Blackdogs, and others. A small selection of monsters that don't fit into any category can be found here.

Dagarla: The Guardian Monster of N'Lai K'Nai, he was a sea creature able to clean the sea by ingesting waste and protect his people with his power, which ranged from his Bariums to his beam weapons. A triphibian, he could swim, run, or fly. He died fighting King Ghidorah.

Four, The: They were a quartet of beasts made for Apophis and correspond to Egyptian mythology. They were the hack and slash crocodilian Sobek, high flying hawk like Horus, jackal inspired death dealing Anubis, and gorilla/hyena Set.

Gigamoth: An, ugly bastard clone made from the spliced genes of Mothra, Battra, and Megaguirus. It was created by Hayashida as a bio-weapon for the Rolisikan government but it ultimately turned on its creators before it was stopped by Mothra and Battra.

Guardian Monster: The title given to any monster that defends sentient life for the sake of doing so. A "friendly monster," it often has a symbiotic relationship with its often appreciative charges.

kaiju: Japanese for strange creature, though more often translated as monster. As the giant life forms such as Godzilla are indeed "strange creatures," they are universally called kaiju in scientific discourse (its more dignified than monster) and by fan boys "cuz it sounds cool." Dai-means great and so dai-kaiju means great or giant monster, often used in referring to the titans such as Godzilla. Chibi-means and it refers to the tiniest of beasts such as a shokilla sea louse.

Kameobas: A sort of turtle monster that served as the guardian of Atlantis in Ancient Times. Though it was killed, its desendants have survived into modern times and have been sighted in remote islands.

Kiko: Kong's newly reincarnated child self. Kong has long since outgrown his Kiko self. Kiko comes from the first two letters in each of King Kong names. KI-ng and KO-ng.

kongs: While there is only one King Kong, many lesser kongs once roamed Skull Island. Why King Kong was chosen over all others, nobody knows but the lesser kongs, often just twenty feet tall, continued to live on Skull Island alongside him. The lesser kongs looked up to King Kong and when he reincarnated and was vulnerable, they would protect him. The last kongs died protecting their reborn leader. At their peak as champions of the Skull Islanders, kongs would use armor and weapons provided by the Skull Islanders.

Lord Howe Monster: An Australian lobster like monster. It is perhaps related to the Ebirahs.

Lupis: It is a Canadian wolf monster that is a noble, mysterious, and serene creature. More content to hide in the forests than cause trouble, it seems to be a very sad creature as it lives in solitude. It is able to go on all fours or rear up on hind legs and its most potent weapon is its howl that drives those that hear it mad. Serving with pride in the Monster Wars, he is now helping to resecure the world.

Megalon: The beetle god served as the protector of the Seatopians. With armored carapace, digging, drill hands, and horn lightning, he was a good fighter. It served with pride against Ghidorah in Ancient Times before the Cataclysm and, though thought dead, was one of the few that survived. He's made no appearance since then and it is asked where he was in the Monster Wars.

Mechanstein: After the heart of the Frankenstein monster was taken from Germany to Japan in the last days of WWII, it had the bad luck to be taken to Hiroshima where radiation from the Bomb turned the heart into a new monster. After a scuffle with Baragon, it was taken back to Germany where it became a protector thanks to human friends like Dr. James Bowen. After a horrific fight with King Ghidorah, it was almost killed and was remade as the cyborg Mechanstein. Though it served with distinction in the Monster Wars, he was permanently killed in the American campaign of the Monster Wars.

Ookondrus: A condor make giant by radioactive wastes left by Red Bamboo, not unlike Ebirah. Although it was destroyed by Kong, tissue samples were taken by Apophis' minions and were used to make a flock of Ookondrus loyal to their master. They were killed by King Ghidorah.

Nessie: Living in Loch Ness, the fabled monster is a very real creature. Long, brown, wrinkled, and slimy, it is an ugly thing but a harmless one. A research center was built on the shores of the lake where generations of the beast were studied. For a time there were two, an adult and its sister. The adult Nessie was killed by King Ghidorah but the infant sister was spared.

Pele: A true volcano monster, she inhabits Hawaii's volcanoes. She/it is a silicon based life form and is made of living lava and is a transforming beast. In battle, it most often takes the shape of a human woman though nobody can explain why.

Reptilicus: A name given to Jormungand, son of Manda. See the Saurian Empire under Manda, Sons of.

Seven Scorpions: A band of seven giant scorpions made to serve Apophis. Possessing the pincers and stingers of regular scorpions, they also had the ability to combine into a greater beast called Septimus Scorpio. They/it was killed by King Ghidorah.

Stone Guardians: Yet more creatures loyal to Apophis, they were stone Sphinx statures that guarded the snake's pyramid; they were smashed to rubble by King Ghidorah in.

Tuol: A giant stone monster created by the Incas to serve as a protector. Possessing incredible strength and endurance, it is able to absorb stone to repair itself if damaged. It was awakened during the Monster Wars to fight King Ghidorah and though smashed to rubble on several occasions, it stayed until final victory. It is a good friend of Quetzalcoatl.

Uchihikra: He was once a human astronaut but after contracting a space virus, he was transformed into a headless, gangly, monster. Though feared as a freak-and ashamed he was no longer human-, it proved a good protector of Mother Russia. However, in fighting for Earth in the Monster Wars, he was ultimately killed by King Ghidorah in the American Campaign.

Yetrigar: Also once a humanoid, Tenzin Yetrigar served Princess Salno as a Prime Minister until he went through a process of his Watchika people to become a monster. (Because of the accelerated growth, his fur was changed from white to brown, unlike other Watchika.) Becoming a giant Yeti, Yetrigar fought alongside fellow man monsters, Mechanstein and Uchihikra against King Ghidorah through the Monster Wars. One of his most famous battle was in Scotland. He died fighting the demon in the battle of Beijing.

**SAURIAN EMPIRE**

Its ironic. In the Monster Wars, the human race fought King Ghidorah tooth and nail for its very survival and yet if not for the beast having killed off Saurian Empire, humanity would be nothing but a band of lab rats in an evolved dinosaur's cage. According to Elias legend, the dinosaurs were created to rule Earth by the Great Tyrannosaur, the first of all dinosaurs and for eons they prospered and covered the Earth. Sadly they were wiped out by the three-headed monster and thus the mammals built their kingdom atop the blood and bones of an earlier.

That's partly why Godzilla hated humans for so long. He saw human civilization and knew Ghidorah gave rise to it. He saw what his kind could have been and maybe should have been; why should these upstarts live while his people died? It was in no way helped after the humans destroyed the Lost World, the last vestige of the Empire on Earth. But the Empire is not truly dead, for many kaiju such as Godzilla himself owe kinship to the dinosaurs and so do the dragons and all things reptilian for they are all the children of the Great Tyrannosaur. The Empire will live, if only in the dreams of they who would believe in it.

Dinosaurs: The children of the Great Tyrannosaur, these scaly beasts were legion and ruled the Earth for a eons. (Many of the kaiju that roam the Earth now owe kinship to the dinosaurs.) Some even say that the dinosaurs, not the mammals, even now, are the true rulers of the Earth; indeed, if not for Ghidorah, they would still rule and be the ones with a civilization. After the extinction, they managed to survive in small, pitiful vestiges of the world that once remained, in places like the Lost World and Skull Island. Its ironic, people went crazy about dinosaurs after Challenger returned with proof of the Lost World and humans forgot about museums and stopped going to them. Why should they when there were dinosaur zoos or circuses.

The circuses were the beginning of the end because though dinosaurs were there first, Earth was their world, and they were made to jump through hoops. Indeed, there were Triceratops bull fights and every playboy had to have a duck-bill head mounted above the fireplace, stranger the crest the better. It was only after all the dinosaurs at the Lost World were dead that we realized what we'd done. An example is the Rex skeleton in New York's Natural History Museum.

It was found in 1902 and it was thought it would be up by 1915 at the latest. It wasn't. Yes Rex was always everyone's favorite with how he fought Kong on Skull Island or Triceratops at the Lost World, but with how he could be seen in places like that, why bother seeing a bunch of bones? It was only _after_ every last dinosaur was dead and after every last 'lost world' was destroyed that the King's bones were placed there. Maybe its because people felt sorry that dinosaur museums were temples to the dinosaurs where they can say they're sorry.

Thus the dinosaurs are extinct… or so it seems. Though it seems that they are truly and forever extinct, you never know.

Dragons: Creatures of myth and legend, they are also children of the Great Tyrannosaur, or Great Dragon as he is called in that form. They are many things to many people in that they're demon spawn to be slain by knights in the west and sacred gods to be worshipped by kings in the east. Fire breathers, fliers and more, these lords of reptiles came in every form and were embodiments all the primal fury of the cosmos. In the times of the Ancients they prospered in the time of magic for the dragons were magic in its purest form. The draconians were well known to the old lands but no more so than in Mu whose goddess was a dragon called Tiamat and whose greatest god was the Great Dragon himself. With the destruction of the Ancients, they went into decline but held on for many thousand of years-even with cocky little St. Georges beneath every rock. The only scaly ones that still live are the serpent gods of the Mu Empire, Manda and his sons. Aside from them, the dragons that remain-if any-are now dormant.

Gaw: A dinosaur monster on Skull Island. She is as large as a Tyrannosaur but has a wasp waist and long dexterous arms in addition to horns. She grows from the death runners (Raptor men) and is their leader. The last Gaw was killed by King Kong in revenge for killing its foster parents. There may be arise a new Gaw however. This kindled in Kong a hate for all things reptilian… including Godzilla.

Godzillasaurus: When Godzilla awoke in modern times (circa 1933), his body had cannibalized itself through the eons and was reduced to a forty foot tall Godzillasaurus. It was in this form that he saw the modern world and soon made it to Skull Island where he found dinosaurs. He was befriended by Death Runners and fought Kong where he began to develop a hatred for all things mammalian. It was in this form that Godzilla made his way to Lagos Island where he met the Lagos Garrison and fought Kong again. Godzillasaurus ended in 1954 when there rose two suns.

Gorgo: First found by off the coast of Britain, it is an amphibious semi-dinosaur; its spawn was soon captured and it was placed on display in London. However, the mother Gorgo went on the rampage to rescue her son. They both went away into the ocean. Since then the British have learned to live with their monster.

Great Tyrannosaur/Dragon: Often pictured by his worshippers as a giant T-Rex, the Great Tyrannosaur is, according to Elias legend the god of all reptiles, the father of all dragons, and the emperor of all dinosaurs. It is said that in addition to creating his dinosaur children (and later the dragons) he created Pangea itself for them to inhabit. After completing this, he became the constellation Draco which is the Dragon's heaven. Yet despite leaving the Earth plane, he was not finished for he created the Supersaurs and was survived by a daughter Tiamat. In the battles against King Ghidorah he regards Godzilla as his champion and the avenger of his murdered children (both saurian and draconian). The Great One also gave Godzilla the Dragon Fire which was ultimately used to defeat the demon. Yet although he laments the deaths of his children, he holds no grudge against the mammals that hold the Earth in their place. He is worshipped as the final creator by the Muvians and is called the Great Dragon. Infant Islanders respect him as an honorable god but do not worship him.

Manda: Resembling a traditional Asian dragon, he is the serpent god of the Mu Empire. Spawn of Tiamat and sire of four serpent beasts, the Muvians have worshipped this father, protector, and patron for thousands of years. He was able to fly in his prime and was lightning quick; that was in addition to poison and constricting coils. Millennia catching up to him, he isn't as strong as before but can still fight the good fight if need be.

Manda, Sons of: A quartet of slithering sons Manda has. From eldest to youngest, they are-

-the sun eating, mind controlling Apophis who ruled Egypt in ancient times as well as modern. He ruled by a puppet dictator because nobody in modern times would take the thought of a kaiju ruling a country seriously. Quite power mad, he had many monsters at his disposal including 1) the Four, 2) Ookondrus, 3)Stone Guardians, and 4) the Seven Scorpions. All (including Apophis) were killed by Ghidorah in the battle of Egypt.

-heroic storm and sea commanding Shen Long. The one most like his father, Shen Long was known across China, Japan, and all Asia.

-insane and sadistic Jormungand. Feared across Scandinavia as the world serpent, he first reappeared in his Denmark to be called Reptilicus. As Reptilicus he seemed to be killed by a poison but regenerated into a whole being from a limb he lost in an earlier battle.

-and innocent and wise Quetzalcoatl. He was worshipped by the Aztecs and, knowing that with great power comes great responsibility, took it upon himself to protect and teach them. After a spat with Apophis, he awoke in modern times and went on to fight in the Monster Wars. Though injured, he has now returned to Mu with his father Manda.

Rhedosaurus: Also called the Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, it was an aquatic dinosaur that was freed from suspended animation in a glacier by a nuclear test and soon went on the rampage in New York City. At Coney Island, he was killed by an experimental isotope but his body was preserved and was used for study. His germ blood was instrumental in making Project Toxin for UNGCC.

(Fire) Rodan: The first Rodan was one of the Supersaurs though it was killed in the Mesozoic extinction. Its Descendants survived in suspended animation and awoke in Japan. The Japanese tried to destroy them in Mt. Aso. Though both were contained for a time, both survived and escaped; the female survived as a Fire Rodan. They ultimately made it to an uninhabited island in the Hawaiian chain and lived in isolation. They were killed by King Ghidorah though their egg survives.

Tyrannosaurus Rex: The King of the Dinosaurs. Godzilla's parents were Tyrannosaurs and it is said that the Great One takes the form of a Tyrannosaur.

Supersaurs: A term applied to dinosaur kaiju, it correctly applies only to a band of seven dinosaur monsters created by the Great Tyrannosaur in order to protect the Mesozoic world. They included Godzilla, Gigantis, Anguirus, Titanosaurus, Baragon, Gorosaurus, and Rodan. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan or their descendants survived into modern times. As for the others, they are believed dead.

Tiamat: A dragoness who was worshipped as the all mother by the Muvians who believed she created their civilization. She is the spawn of the Great Dragon and the sire of Manda. She resembles a traditional western dragon complete with wings and the ability to breath fire; her abilities are magical as her fire can only burn the wicked. When King Ghidorah came, she died fighting him over the skies of Planet X in hope of keeping him from Earth.

**SKYLLANS**

Across the cosmos, a great battle between good and evil is waged. It is battle for the survival of life and in knowledge of this, Godzilla, the "King of the Monsters" is less than a side effect of a side effect for the destruction of cities is nothing compared to forces that destroy planets. It goes back over 65,000,000 years with the original inhabitants of Nebula M Space Hunter, or Archao Space Hunters. According to interstellar lore, theirs was the very first planet to have ever reached civilization, an Atlantis of sorts. They were strong and with that strength, they created a civilization beyond knowledge, beyond reckoning. Their power was the likes that they lived like gods, but the power of gods in the hands of mortals is a risky mixture.

They saw other newly developing worlds and saw that they could be subjugated. It wasn't for land or wealth that these planets were sought out, there are countless uninhabited worlds in the universe to be colonized. It was for power, domination, and will. But with what would they fight? It was then that the idea of creating giant monsters to be used as living war machines was devised. These space monsters were called skyllans and they were savage brutes indeed.

With these abominations, the Space Hunters marched across the galaxy and planted their banners over the soil of a thousand worlds. Yes, they had everything, more than they could ever want or need, and yet even this was not enough for them. The Archao Space Hunters wanted to create the ultimate skyllan. Legend says they made a pact with Satan to obtain the Prince of Skyllans. The price? Their souls. Whether by maddest science or blackest magic, those genocidal would-be world conquerors spawned a monstrosity of the vilest darkness and its name was to be King Ghidorah.

They were _so_ certain that he would lead them on the road of conquest. They were _so_ certain he would be their ultimate weapon. With the one single exception of Cretaceous Earth, their planet was the very first he destroyed; not surprising as, in their tongue the name King Ghidorah means 'the devil's hammer.' Who knew the demon would live up to his name. If then the legends of King Ghidorah being made from a pact with Satan are true then the Evil One lied to and betrayed the Archao Space Hunters just as he's done to countless others since time began.

With their overlords dead, the countless peoples that the Archao Space Hunters had enslaved those millions of years ago reveled in their freedom. It was to be a false joy, though. Soon enough, the skyllans, with their masters dead, attacked. Without the Space Hunters to keep then in check, they ceased to be weapons of conquest and became weapons of chaos. They and their descendants, to this day presumably, wandered across the stars causing misery and torture with every planet they find.

Bagorah: Red bat like monsters that killed by sonic attack. Lightweight and fragile but very fast.

Borodan: They are avian monsters of the Nebula M Space Hunter home world. When that civilization began eons ago, the humanoids and their kaiju lived in a mutually beneficial relationship. However, the humanoids sought to create biological weapons and turned to make the Borodans Gigans. With that, they left the home world to wander space. Some are in the service of the Neo-Space Hunters

Death Ghidorah: King Ghidorah "son." It grew from a piece of flesh torn off into a new monster. Walking on all fours, it is ugly and ungainly but it is very powerful with how its Death Power can steal the life energy from any living thing. It is covered in jagged black armor with red streaks and its cries are elephantine; it spits fire and brimstone.

Dogora: Jellyfish like monsters that ate carbon, it would be used on worlds dependant on fossil fuels to starve the world into submission

Dorats: Infant Ghidra. They often have one head on a short neck and have green hair; some are even… cute. They're often born evil but there was a startling exception in Area 51 where clones were made. They were officially made to study ghidra DNA but it was Doc Rosy's playful pranks to see what she could make. However, with the advent of King Ghidorah as his Taint and his Fear ravaged body and mind, they all turned into hideous, deformed monsters determined to destroy Earth. They have since escaped from Area 51, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake and are fighting the Swarm to the death for territory. With the death of King Ghidorah, containing, and hopefully destroying, the dorats is Earth's chief priority.

Gigan: Cybernetic beasts made from Borodans. Armed with sickle claws and buzz saw stomach blades they are fearsome killing machines. Current advancements allow that flesh be grown for the purpose of making a Gigan and this allows for greater powers such as beam weapons and teleportation.

Ghidra: Carrying King Ghidorah's blood, they are the three-headed monsters and are the worst of the Skyllans. Ghidra range in size and strength and powers but are generally dangerous and savage. Numbering in the hundreds-thousands?-a few such as Death Ghidorah are feared individually but most are nameless brutes.

Gryphon: Not to be confused with the plane of the same name, Gryphons are transforming monsters that on landing on a planet sends out probes to collect DNA to create a body. One of its uglier transformations resembled a skinned puma with bat wings and a tongue made of snakes.

Hedorah: Beasts made of living pollution, they were often used to destroy post Industrial Age planets with how they could eat pollution caused by fossil fuels. In battle form, they were vaguely man shaped towers of dripping sludge with red bloated eyes but could can also fly in saucer shape as well as a tadpole shape for water. Able to vomit and excrete sludge at will, they were extremely disgusting; they could also merge with other Hedorahs to become larger Hedorahs.

Orga: With the exception of Gigans, Orga's are the most dependent on masters. That is because when not in combat, they are kept inside special ships in a liquid form. An average Orga has gray skin on a hunched over, overdeveloped upper body with arms that drag on the ground and a tiny head. Like Gryphons, these are transforming monsters and need to find the DNA of living things to take form. To do so they are expand their mouths and swallow enemies whole. They have shoulder mounted beam cannons.

Skyllan: A term that applies to all space monsters created by the original inhabitants of Nebula M Space Hunter. They were created as weapons of conquest but after King Ghidorah turned on his masters, they were cut loose and have since been on the rampage through the galaxy. Instrumental to containing them have been the Neo-Space Hunters, an intelligent race of man sized roaches.

Yog: A monster from space, it is an alien intelligence that possesses native life forms and turns them into beasts. This is very effective in that if the body is destroyed, it merely takes another body. It also has the advantage of disguise in how the native people of the planet don't know they're under invasion until it is too late.

**STEEL REIGN**

Robots, robots, and more robots. The paradigm shift in science that began in the 1950s led to a revolution in robotics that allowed machines that should have taken centuries to achieve to be designed and built in less than a generation. The majority are not true robots, however, in that they require to be piloted but they are called by that name nonetheless. Most were built to help in the fight against giant monsters so that humans could go toe-to-toe with monsters and have proved their worth many times over.

Angela: It was one of UNGCC's first giant robots and remains to this day one of the strangest for its design. Dubbed a robotic Barbie because it was shaped like a human female it nonetheless proved a useful tool with its beam sword, wrist mounted cables and cutting laser and flight. Like Red Ronin, it also has a psionic contol system and had a young Miki Segeusa as pilot for most of its existence. Though it proved its worth time and again, it was ultimately destroyed by Godzilla. There are no plans to rebuild it.

Cyber-Saur: Unlike its fellow iron giants, it is a true robot because it's not piloted from within but instead is remotely controlled to follow commands. Based off an art deco predatory dinosaur by renegade "gadgeteer" Roxa, it bristles with weapons, though it depends more on hit and run tactics because of its light design. For most of its existence, it was stationed in Australia and the South Pacific but it fought with distinction in the Battle of New Orleans before being recalled. It is now repaired and is being used to secure the post Monster Wars world.

Jet Jaguar: A humanoid robot built by Roxa with the blueprints left by his mentor Goro, it may have been the first example of artificial intelligence. The design was inspired by the superhero Zone Fighter and like the hero shared the ability to change size and fly. However, Jet Jaguar disappeared in the early eighties and nobody knows where to… with its power and its very real intelligence, that leads people to be afraid.

MOGUERA: Named after the Moguera robots whose designs inspired it and whose technology allowed it, the Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type was armed to the teeth and was made to the best and brightest robot the UNGCC ever had. Operated by a crew of three, it also separated into two machines, a tank called Land MOGUERA and a plane called Star Falcon. In either form, it was machine armed to the teeth and was able to fly into space through the ground or any environment. Piloted by Captain Santos, and Glen and Fuji, it proved instrumental to defeating King Ghidorah though it was severely damaged. It is expected to be repaired.

Red Ronin: It was a giant robotic samurai created by UNGCC to combat Godzilla and other giant monsters. Unlike other such machines, it operates with a psionic control and therefore combines with the operator's mind. Armed with an awesome array of weapons and abilities, it proved a force to be reckoned with during Steel Reign shortly after UNGCC was formed and Steel Reign II during the Monster Wars. It was destroyed by Godzilla but it may be rebuilt.

**THE SWARM**

"We may be witnesses to a biblical prophecy come true. 'And there shall be destruction and darkness come upon creation and the beasts shall the reign over the Earth'." Though such words could apply to the entire Age of Monsters, Dr. Medford the entomologist said that when he saw gigantic ants in the deserts of New Mexico. He and his friends fought the beasts tooth and nail and destroyed the last of the monster ants in the sewers of Los Angeles… or so they thought. Even as Queen Ants were burned, someone asked, what if it hadn't ended but had only just begun? Indeed.

It began on July 16, 1945, as humans measure time anyway. That was the day that Oppenheimer summed it all up with the words: "I am become death; the destroyer of worlds." In building the atom bomb, he and his fellow humans had been so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they never stopped to think if they should. Such shortsightedness would prove costly because the radiation from the bomb seeped into the soil, the air, and the water. The radiation there proved toxic to most all the life forms that hadn't been killed by the blast. Miraculously, the insects were spared and had even grown stronger from the radiation. Nobody knew why.

In the years afterwards, scientist Patricia Medford and her father suggested that perhaps because of the insects' simplistic body plan they were more able to survive than the more complex, and thus more prone to break down, animals of the desert. In any case the ants appeared in the 1950s in the New Mexico desert. First ants then more until their numbers were legion. They became giants; many of them weighed tons and were dozens of meters tall. They reclaimed the lost glory of their ancestors and were soon graced with their king once again. They were called the Swarm and with Inagos as their king, they fought to make a new empire; though he was slain and the Swarm broken by King Ghidorah, the insects still wreak their wrath.

Inagos: Also called the Locust King, he is a giant insect monster resembling a bloated praying mantis. He was the chief monster of the Pre-Cambrian world, a time just preceding that of the dinosaurs when insects ruled. The Age of Insects was to end when the Great Tyrannosaur came and Inagos went into suspended animation so as not to challenge the Great One's creation of the Mesozoic world. It happened thus though a few giant insects did survive in the Mesozoic such as the Megaguirus. Inagos himself slept until modern times.

He awoke in modern times when a mad band of Native Americans came to him. They'd been exiled by their own tribe for the evil they had done for Inagos, the monster their shamans had seen in their visions. The exiled ones formed a cult and found the forgotten cavern of the Locust King. Recalling the magic that the shamans of the tribe had said would be needed to awaken the insect they awakened the beast. On seeing the humans, Inagos knew not what to do. The Great Tyrannosaur had promised that the Locust King would awaken in a world free of the saurians… but what were these? He didn't know what humans were and so, feeling hungry, he ate them.

In any case, he quickly claimed the Swarm in an attempt to rebuild his kingdom. It was a joyous day for the Swarm when they saw Inagos come to rule them. The greatest one of them, he towered above all them near three fold; he was armed with stinger and pincer, and mandible, and flight. Countless feuding clans laid down their rivalries to serve him together. Inagos saw this and was pleased. For a time he was the absolute ruler and the Swarm worshipped him but when the Monster Wars came, he began to have nightmares of King Ghidorah. Indeed, he remembered having sensed similar minds while around Area 51. In the end, he was killed by Ghidorah while defending his Swarm.

Kamakuras: If Inagos was the Locust King, the Kamakuras was his bodyguard. All males, they were giant praying mantises and had flight and sickle claws as all mantids do. They were fiercely loyal to their master for liberating them from Shiigan, their queen. During the Monster Wars, they were killed defending their master.

Megaguirus: When Rodan hatched from an egg in 1957, monster insects were found nearby. Dr. Yamani found an egg there and took it with him when he went to the US to advise on the giant insect problem. After the egg hatched it revealed a Megaguirus who joined in the fun. It was killed but its own egg hatched and the larval Meganulon was taken to Inagos' Hive where it was tended. After the death of Inagos, she escaped the slaughter and on becoming a Megaguirus took command of the tattered Swarm after King Ghidorah left it. She was last seen injured in Canada. The Swarm is currently fighting for its life against the dorats.

Shiigan: A female Kamakuras, she was like a Black Widow spider in that she killed her males after mating with them. Shortly after the A-bomb gave borth to her, she came to rule a swarm of her own. After refusing to join it with Inagos, she was defeated by him and punished. During the Monster Wars, she rebelled and threw her lot with King Ghidorah-he killed her.

Swarm, The: First led by Inagos, they are giant insects mutated from common ones after the detonation of the first atomic bomb in New Mexico in 1945. Including giant locusts, beetles, flies, and others, it is a strange and hideous thing that was contained in the New Mexico desert during the Swarm Wars. Aside from Inagos, the chief insects were a queen ant and a queen hornet who provided armies for him. After King Ghidorah killed Inagos, he took command of the Swarm for use as a force of pure destruction. After leading them as far as Washington DC, he cut them loose; leaderless, the Swarm looked to Megaguirus for leadership. The Swarm and the Dorats are currently fighting to the death for territory.

Them: A term generally given to the giant mutant ants that were the heralds to the Swarm. Their creation was traced to the first atom bomb test in New Mexico and their first nest was destroyed soon enough. The following nests in Los Angeles sewers and on a ship at sea were also destroyed. However, their species still lived and would go on to be the bulk of the Swarm.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAYABLE CHARACTERS**

Despite monsters taking the lion's share of attention, there are humans and non humans to see and admire as well. Some of them are in movie characters while others are my own creations and in the course of making an epic there are many people to see. As with all sentient beings, they go from the large to the small and range from the good to the evil. They share some things and some things they do not but one thing they all have in common is learning to live in an Age of Monsters.

**MIKI SEGEUSA**

More than anybody else, Miss Miki Segeusa defines the Age of Monsters. It's because unlike most anybody on Earth, anybody normal anyways, Miki is not only psychic but actually considers kaiju her friends. She knows how "strange" that makes her but with a heartbroken sigh of resignation she long ago came to accept what she was and what people thought of her. Aside from the fear people have of her, there is something that nobody can deny in that if it weren't for her, who knows how much more destruction Godzilla would cause. However, in that she, with Godzilla, saved the world in the Monster Wars, people are growing to be more accepting of her and her fellow psychics.

Her story begins before she was born when how her grandfather saw Moll and Lora of the Elias shortly after WWII. They came to him and told him that the granddaughter he'd one day have would do great things with her power. When the child was born and named Miki, people noticed that she was… different; when it was seen she was psychic, she was feared. Her own parents suspected her and that led to a horrific turmoil inside her which was in no way helped by the lack of control she had. A young child forced to endure a thousand thoughts at once, she was almost driven mad and even tried to commit suicide.

She'd have succeeded if Godzilla hadn't been there to save her. Miki found a kindred spirit in someone as feared and shunned as herself; with that and with the stories that her beloved grandfather had told her, Miki found the oddest of friends. Because of her influence over the monster, she was soon noticed by the newly formed UNGCC and trained by them to one day be their all star. Despite the contradiction, she accepted in the hopes of being close to Godzilla and indeed, many strange and wild adventures began. She even became pilot of the mecha called Angela, by accident of course, and proved to be an excellent pilot.

But in time, those innocent days ended when Miki, by then a senior in high school, piloted Angela against Godzilla. She did so after seeing the destruction the monster was capable of, no more poignantly with her grandfather's death. She went against him and defeated him, although Angela was destroyed beyond repair and she was left unable to ever pilot a robot again. With that and with innocence lost, she studied hard at Tokyo U in order to become a field agent for UNGCC-it was at this time that she met Kyle Martin. In time they both graduated and went to work for the Godzilla Countermeasures Center and Miki went on to help out in more ways than could be counted. That was proven in the Monster Wars when she led Godzilla to final victory over King Ghidorah and brokered a lasting peace between him and the human race.

Strengths: The most powerful psychic yet born and trained by the Elias, Miki Segeusa has no rival. Her power only increased after receiving Regenerator G-1 thus augmenting her link to Godzilla. Her abilities include, but aren't limited to-ESP, mind reading, telepathic exchange of thoughts, entering or merging with the minds of others, merging the minds of others, empathy, telekinesis, telekinetic augmentation of strength, creation of telekinetic force fields, levitation, remote and spirit viewing, astral projection, lucid dreaming, detecting honesty, mind control and hypnosis, illusion casting, perceived alteration of reality, precognition, induced invisibility for herself or others, and detecting the intent of, presence of, or the physical sensations of others. She can also to "keep tabs" indefinitely on those to whom she is close to such as Kyle Martin or Godzilla; that is she feels their pain, knows where they are at all times, etc.

Miki constantly trains to expand her mental powers and though the Elias discourage it, she hopes to be able to teleport someday. One of the most interesting things Miki has is the ability to "talk" to Godzilla and other kaiju; she verbally speaks and the thoughts are transmitted into the monster's mind in such a way that it understands. Miki is then able to interpret the monster's thoughts in return. In that she can talk to the King of the Monsters, she has a very big Ace up her sleeve; she sees something needs smashing and she asks Godzilla to smash. Segeusa also has access to the resources of G-Force and occasionally the UN.

Weaknesses: Miki Segeusa is a very brave, intelligent, well trained, and compassionate woman. Her only weakness, if it can be called that, is that she is perhaps too compassionate and refuses to cross moral lines that she draws in the sand. She won't lie, steal, or kill etc. and often thinks with her heart instead of her head. (Proof of it is with how she'd stand up for Godzilla after he leveled an entire city.) She's also a bit of a pacifist in that she often seems more concerned with her enemy's life than with her own. However, that's what makes her what she is and with Godzilla-and his human foes-having seen the light, maybe it's not such a weakness.

Trivia: She once had a giant robot named Angela but it was destroyed and she was rendered incapable of piloting another such mecha. She's vegetarian. She always wears Mothra Seal earrings. By the end of the Monster Wars, she is Kyle Martin's fiancée. She's Godzilla's best friend and stood up for him many times; she is also morally confused about the rights of monsters. Growing up, she suffered discrimination for being a psychic. She is a weirdness magnet. Occasionally teaches psychic children and new recruits for UNGCC when she's not saving the world. She idolizes Steven Martin and her greatest heroine is Anne Darrow. She speaks English, Japanese, and Korean. But with her power she can communicate with anyone. She was born on Odo Island and loved going to Dinosaur Land.

**KYLE MARTIN**

Kyle Martin is something of a legend in the world of kaijuology both from the exploits of his family and his own. The youngest kaijuologist yet and one of the best, the firebrand seemed destined for greatness and he has proven himself time and again. Even so, even as he filled his father's shoes, even with his connections, his superior officers kept a cautious eye on him because there was a darkness to him. Not that that darkness was surprising with how his story began, however.

After his kaijuologist parents, James and Stephanie Martin, died in a car crash he and his elder brother, Raymond, went to live with his grandfather, Steven Martin. However, Kyle was too young to understand and his grandfather and his big brother were really the only father figures he knew. In any case, the two brothers lived a happy life, albeit one in the shadow of Godzilla with the stories the elder Martin told them. With all they learned of kaiju from the man, it seemed only natural that the two brothers follow in their parent's footsteps and indeed, Raymond and Kyle both ultimately skipped several grades and went to Tokyo University on kaijuology scholarships.

However, this happy world changed in 1985 when, whilst he was playing, the younger brother saw a man in uniform and shouted, "Grandpa, grandpa!" "Grandpa" went away for a time and the two brothers stayed at uncle Lawrence's house; when grandpa came back, it was to say that Godzilla was back. When he said that, the world seemed to grow much colder. That was proven when Raymond left for Tokyo U and was killed by Godzilla while helping his teacher, Professor Hayashida. Having lost his parents, his grandmother, and now his brother, Kyle was consumed with hate and his soul grew ugly and twisted and full of bitterness.

Kyle plunged headfirst into his studies with revenge driving him to study Godzilla in some degree. He followed his brother's footsteps and went to Tokyo U, no easy feat, to study kaijuology and through sheer determination proved a child prodigy. It was as a teenager that he met young Miki Segeusa and they became friends and more than friends. But when they both graduated and actually went to work, they saw that they had their… differences. They clashed time and again with their opposite views on Godzilla and it ultimately threatened to tear their relationship apart. However, with the Monster Wars uniting men and monsters in a common goal, Kyle chose to forsake his hate and be friends with Godzilla, something both were glad to see.

Strengths: Fearless and an excellent athlete, Kyle Martin is willing and able to try anything, something of a must with his job. However as his diplomas in basic science, biology, advanced robotics, general kaijuology, kaijusaurology, and kaijuentemology show, his greatest strength isn't from his body but his mind. A genius on all things kaiju, it is widely believed that he'll have Hayashida's job someday and his successes in the field prove it. Whether its finding the monster's weakness or making the gadget that saves the day, he's always on the front line to come through against giant monsters.

Weaknesses: For a long time, Kyle Martin had one terrible weakness and that was a lust for revenge. He went on to study monsters because of his brother's death and that specter haunted him deeply, spurring him and eating in to him. It affected his judgment and at times controlled him. His desire for revenge almost cost him his life, Miki's love, and the survival of Earth but in time, he came to understand the wrong in this and repented. The only thing now is the emptiness he still carries with him…

Trivia: Kyle loved Astro Boy as a child. He still loves GI Joe and Transformers and has his old Duke and Optimus Prime action figures. Though mobile, going where the monsters are and with a home in Chicago*, Kyle lives in Tokyo and has Japanese citizenship along with American. He actually almost did kill Godzilla once by injecting him with a poison/virus he made called Project Toxin [in between Monster Wars Books I and II]. (Miki begged him to give him the antidote so he could fight Ghidorah and he relented.) His best friend is Tomas Santos. Splits his time between Research and Development and military consultation. He is extremely close to his grandfather. He speaks English, Japanese, and Spanish.

*Chicago, where he grew up, was destroyed in the American Campaign of the Monster Wars.

**STEVEN MARTIN**

If a world of gods and monsters can have a wise man Steven Martin is he. The first of a dynasty of monster hunters, which includes his son James Martin, and his grandson's Raymond and Kyle Martin, he was there from the beginning and his words recorded a story that all the world would come to know. However, while Martin's is most famous as that "Godzilla guy" his story goes back much farther.

As a boy in Chicago, he read everything he could and listened to news reports daily. Growing up in the late 1930s he was increasingly fearful of the gathering storm clouds and knew that a test would come that would make or break the world. However, he had by then come to love Japan because of his friendship with Daisuke Serizawa, his college buddy. After Pearl Harbor, Serizawa went back home to Japan and as for Martin, he stayed in college in hopes of avoiding the draft and registered as a contentious objector when it happened.

After the war, Martin finished his journalism degree and went to work in the Chicago branch of United World News and did well. In 1954, he was going on routine assignment to Cairo, Egypt, when he stopped in Tokyo and stayed because of something brewing. That something was Godzilla and he recorded the attack; as he'd been there and knew everyone involved, his report became the universally accepted one. Martin stayed in Japan for years afterwards, even sending for his wife and son to come live with him there. Before, Martin had been an ordinary reporter, nothing associated with him in particular, but as he reported kaiju story after kaiju story, he became jokingly known as Mr. Monster. He reported on the Rodans and the Mysterians, Mothra, and Mu. After many years of that he retired and, along with his late wife returned to America to live out their lives in peace.

But it was not over because in 1985, Godzilla rose to rage again. The world was stunned but Martin had known that one day he'd return just as he'd known since that night in 1954 that the monsters were never going to go away because an Age of Monsters had begun. He had for years argued for a global authority to handle the threat of kaiju and after Godzilla's destruction of Tokyo and the near nuclear destruction of that city by a Soviet missile and Martin's friend General Goodhue made that goal a reality.

As the wise man he was revered by many but not loved. He was seen as someone who cared more for Godzilla than his fellow human beings and indeed his outlook towards Godzilla was… different. It was partially from his being of an increasingly rare breed, a breed that remembered a time without monsters, a time when humans still believed that they were the masters of all creation. Though kept around UNGCC for a time as an advisor, Steven Martin has since retired completely and has gone home. His very last foray into the field was as an observer to Infant Island where a telepathy amplifier was placed on Godzilla. Even though his adventuring days are over and he's long since passed the torch to his grandson, Steven Martin's adventures as both an old man and as a young man leave him someone that will always be remembered.

Strengths: Excellent journalist, fact finder, highly intelligent, eloquent speaker, persuasive, experienced, has connections with Director Goodhue of UNGCC, very wise, deadpan.

Weaknesses: Has no friends, is distrusted as being "that Godzilla guy," completely morose, deadpan.

Trivia: Has no living relatives besides his grandson, Kyle. Parents, wife, son, daughter-in-law, and one grandson are dead. Coined the term Age of Monsters and gave Gojira his English name of Godzilla. Though a contentious objector, he spent WWII in the non combat role of mechanic; while in France, he learned of United World News from Nadia Raltique. He is guaranteed to have his letters posted in the editorials of the US edition of United World News because of his old and late friend, George Lawrence.

**SECRETARY GENERAL MIGUEL SANTOS**

In other worlds without kaiju and alien invaders and other such things, the post of Secretary General of the United Nations might be more symbolic than anything else. However, in a world where global crises are the order of the day, the Secretary General is… the King of the World. In the world in question, that king has had an important role ever since Godzilla began an Age of Monsters and when the Mysterians showed they were not alone. Right now, the current, and called the greatest of these kings, is Miguel Santos.

He was born in Juarez, Mexico, to a wealthy and respected family, and raised to be the best; in graduating with honors from Harvard University, he proved it. Yet he broke from family tradition by not joining the armed forces and instead focused political science and economics. He went to work for the United Nations because he was an idealist with hopes of leaving the world a better place than when he entered it. Working for the world congress for decades in various capacities, he moved to UN HQ in New York fifteen years ago and was elected to his current post nine years ago. With Mu having made full restitution and the Garoga War over, with the Swarm defeated, with G-Force keeping Godzilla at bay, Santos was glad to see that his tenure would be blissfully uneventful.

Things of course did not turn out that way the first of which was when a huge hollow meteor was found because although it was opened with benign intentions but it released King Ghidorah. With Earth threatened with the end of human civilization and perhaps the end of all life, Santos nevertheless banded the peoples-_his_ peoples-of the world-_his_ world-around a common cause. What followed was a trail that nobody should ever face but face it Santos did and steered the helm of the world to final victory.

Strengths: Being Secretary General, he is the most powerful person on the planet. Runs the UN. Has global influence. Commander in chief of the Defense Force of Earth. Independently wealthy. Several master's degrees in political science, economics, history, etc. Fluently speaks English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Arabic, German, and fifteen other languages. Extremely charismatic. Born leader. Globally respected. Very friendly and likeable.

Weaknesses: His son is in G-Force. While he is very proud of his boy and tries to avoid letting it influence his decisions, knowing that his son is in danger brings out the father in him. His son, and his wife, can be used against him.

Trivia: Deeply religious and has a catchphrase, "Clavos de Cristo" or "Nails of Christ." Tells cheap jokes. He is an idealist and considers himself a citizen of the world. He is married. Actively dislikes president Devlin Emmerich but enjoys his barbecue skills. Saw Swarm insects as a young man in Juarez Mexico.

**CAPTAIN TOMAS SANTOS**

The Secretary General's son, he admires his father and worships the ground he walks on; indeed, he pushed himself as hard as he is partly to make his father proud. Part of a military family, he was encouraged to join the armed forces by his grandfather and uncles as he grew up but couldn't stomach the thought of taking a life. Thus when his father joined the UN, Tomas joined the UN's G-Force (there's little remorse in killing monsters) and attained the rank of Captain in a Lagos Platoon. Strong and fearless, he served with distinction in the Monster Wars-though he held the rank of Lieutenant for most of the time-, routinely going above and beyond the call of duty. Whether leading elite strike forces against one of King Ghidorah's Domes to rescue children trapped inside or piloting Star Falcon against Megaguirus or taking the robot MOGUERA against Godzilla himself, Tomas Santos is a hero to the core.

Strengths: Olympic level athlete, absolutely fearless, black belt martial artist, skilled marksmen, Captain in the DFE's Lagos Battalion, able to pilot various vehicles, armed with weapons such as cryo-grenades and maser rifles, good tactician, loyal and trustworthy, honorable, very experienced in piloting giant robots, speaks several languages.

Weaknesses: Having joined G-Force out of a refusal to kill people, it is very difficult, almost impossible, for him to sacrifice lives, either civilian or soldier. Tough choices are that much tougher for him. He's perhaps too loyal to his men.

Trivia: He's Kyle Martin's best friend, inherited his father's catchphrase, "Clavos de Cristo," while he admires his father he rolls his eyes at the man's jokes, he was the original pilot for Angela but after Miki took it was relegated to secondary status, likes Miki, dislikes Japanese food.

**DIRECTOR GOODHUE**

A career soldier, Goodhue joined the United States Army in World War II where he was quickly rose to the rank of Major. Along with his friend, James Spielberg, he joined in the hopes of fighting the Nazis but was transferred to the Pacific where took part in various island hopping campaigns one of which was Lagos Island. There, he and his friend, saw the landing forces killed by the dinosaur protecting the Japanese troops holed up there. After suffering heavy casualties, they were forced to withdraw.

Afterwards, Goodhue continued to serve and served well for decades ultimately reaching the rank of General in the eighties. He was instrumental in helping to coordinate the US, Japanese Soviet assault on Godzilla when he returned and afterwards he helped to form the UNGCC. Not only that, but he was also the monster assault team's first Director. Proving that age has nothing to do with performance, Goodhue led the force and led it well. However, with the end of the Monster Wars, Goodhue is considering retirement and let the younger generation take the lead.

Strengths: Director of UNGCC (equivalent to US Secretary of Defense), decades of leadership experience, military genius.

Weaknesses: None really, except for Aso and Hayashida's squabbles.

Trivia: Friends with Steven Martin, friends with General Spielberg and calls him lunk head, looks up to Secretary General Santos, before taking Lagos saw an unidentified aircraft which was Kubota's craft,

**COMMANDER ASO**

The Supreme Leader of G-Force, Aso has a long history of fighting giant monsters. As a young man in the Japan Self Defense Force, he was part of its Anti-Megalosaur Force where he fought kaiju of every stripe. Proving his courage when he took part in an assault against rogue giant boars, he, a tank gunner in those days, took the lead after the commander was injured and led his men to victory. For going above and beyond the call of duty time and again against kaiju, he was greatly respected and ultimately headed the Anti-Megalosaur Force, keeping Japan safe from giant monsters. When G-Force was formed, it was decided that the grim no-nonsense man was the one person capable of leading it. The wisdom of that choice was proven when the Monster Wars came and he assumed command of all Earth Forces battling King Ghidorah. There, he presided over final victory.

Strengths: Leads G-Force, personally commands G-Force Alpha, commanded all Earth armed forces in the Monster Wars-a force numbering over 25,000,000-, tactical genius, fearless, strong, no-nonsense attitude

Weaknesses: Dislikes people-scientists especially-, anti-social and inspires no trust, squabbles with Hayashida over Godzilla though that has lessened with the Monster Wars.

Trivia: Looks after Kyle Martin, likes going to see Sumo bouts, enjoys going to Geishas

**PROFESSOR HAYASHIDA**

Driven to study Godzilla after the deaths of his parents by said monster in 1954, Hayashida was for many years an almost Ahab like figure. Consumed with thoughts of revenge, he studied the beast in thoughts of finding an Achilles heel. In time however, he became a pre-eminent kaijuologist and was respected as an invaluable resource to the JSDF and to any military force battling giant monsters. Yet thoughts of revenge have their price and that was seen when he created Gigamoth for the Rolisikan government only to see it go berserk. He became genuinely remorseful for the destruction it caused and when Godzilla did return, he opposed the beast only reluctantly. With the return of Godzilla, he became chief science advisor to the UNGCC.

Strengths: Chief Science advisor of UNGCC, most brilliant kaijuologist alive, has masters degrees and more in all branches of kaijuology.

Weaknesses: Haunted by past actions, squabbles with Aso over Godzilla though that has lessened with the Monster Wars.

Trivia: Was kaijuology professor to both Raymond and Kyle Martin.

**President Devlin Emmerich**

Scorned by the US and beyond as a selfish, irresponsible, coward more concerned with his image than with human lives, the bald "republican redneck" from Texas isn't well liked. Propped up by daddy's money, he began his career working for and ultimately running Bio-Major. After that, he left business for to run for politics and indeed held high posts under Reagan, the only president right wing enough to suit him. There, he even argued for the deployment of nuclear weapons against Godzilla in 1985 before the Japanese Prime Minister. It was after returning to Bio-Major that time that he first met the Elias who protested genetically engineered monsters either by his company or by mutagenic run-off waste. After a quick cover-up he decided to run for President where (flip flopper) he but got into the White House because of legalistic issues concerning the Electoral College.

However, things didn't get any easier in the White House with how on finding a hollow sphere thought to hold alien technology, he thought to open hell or high water. After doing so, regardless or international protests, King Ghidorah was released. As a wartime president, his record was disastrous and was ultimately impeached for incompetence. With the Monster Wars won, he is now on trail by the US government and whether the impeachment will lead to his removal from office is unknown.

Trivia: Insists on being called Emmerich, never Devlin, because he doesn't consider the people he works with friends-nor do they want to be. He's from Texas and is good at the barbecue.

(Story Trivia: In incorporating Godzilla 1985, I knew that the Japanese version had the USSR and the US as moral equals but that when brought to the US it was (childishly) redone so that USSR intentionally instead of accidentally, launched a nuclear missile. Deciding to have my cake and eat it too, my story follows the Japanese version of that scene tit-for-tat but, taking my cue from the US spokesmen trading glances and as a joke, I have Devlin Emmerich of the US (the bald man) sneak misinfo to the Soviets to launch the missile. Who is the Evil Empire…

Also as a joke, Devlin Emmerich is named for the makers of a certain movie made in 1998.)

**Vice President Franklin Smith**

Emmerich's long suffering Vice President, Franklin Smith hates his job and to some degree hates his life. It wasn't always so; a young man leaving Princeton University, he entered politics in hopes of saving the world. However, he quickly became disillusioned and was easy prey to Devlin Emmerich who, on declaring his plans to run for presidency, asked him to be his vice-president. Agreeing to do so, he quickly regretted the decision because despite his hopes of reigning in the Emmerich, the man proved very stubborn. Coming to loathe his job and his master, the day came when he finally resigned. With the Monster Wars over, he has now shifted political parties and plans to run against Emmerich in the next election.

Trivia: Hasn't spoke to God since his grandfather died.

(Story Trivia: Is the mustached man whom the bald man (Devlin Emmerich) whispers to in the conference scene in Godzilla 1985.)

**Oberon and Titania**

Born 65,000,000 years ago in the age of dinosaurs, the fairy pair were the founders of the Elias race. In a world of dinosaurs and other beasts, they served a Prehistoric Mothra and found a purpose in that; loving each other very much, they also hoped to marry. Though little more than a girl at the time, Titania saw the future where King Ghidorah would attack and used her magic to call forth Seven Guardians, seven saurian heroes, to defend Earth when the time came. However, Godzilla's heart was so clouded by hate that the Dragon Fire wasn't his to command, victory was not achieved, and King Ghidorah destroyed the Mesozoic world. Afterwards, Oberon and Titania, now husband and wife, tried to rebuild and saw the dragons arise. Because of her love for them Titania was nicknamed the Dragon Queen and in time built the Lemurian civilization. It was a great time with she as Empress over the land, her husband at her side, and her daughters at her knee. Alas, it was not to last and King Ghidorah killed her along with her husband. Even so, their ghosts are still there and still speak if there are those to hear.

Trivia: Both are many times more powerful than their three daughters put together. Oberon's gentle attitude and patient admonishing compliment Titania's go-get'em attitude.

(Story Trivia: Oberon and Titania are named after the fairy king and queen from Shakespeare's "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream." Dragon Queen is a nickname of my sister who got me into giant monsters.)

**The Elias**

The three Elias sisters are Moll, Lora, and Belvera. Embodying wisdom, love, and courage respectively, they are keepers of ancient magic and wisdom and wield awesome power. Each more powerful than Miki Segeusa could ever hope to be, the trio united carry all the powers of their lost people and of their mother, the queen of that people. Skilled athletes, armed with enchanted swords, and with powers ranging from energy beams to levitation to force fields to telepathy and MANY more these fairies three are a force to be reckoned with (even if they are less than a foot tall). Drawing power from the Music of the Spheres, their power is that of song and those that hear it saw that the voices of Moll and Lora is sweeter and beautiful than that of the Sirens. As for Belvera, she sings rarely but those that hear it have nightmares for days after.

In times of peace, they are the high priestesses of the mothra clan, dutiful red dressed Moll and innocent blue garbed Lora to Mothra herself and grim black clad Belvera to Battra and lead the people in worship. In Ancient Times, their land was a world power and they lived as princesses; now their continent is but an island that would be forgotten in a moment if not for Mothra. Yet it was the Elias along with their moths who gave their all when they were needed the most as they fought the good fight. Indeed, it not for them, the Monster Wars could not have won.

Trivia: After introducing themselves to the modern world Battra and Belvera went rogue but it is was their loving siblings that led them back to the light. Moll and Lora have a mini-Moth, Fairy, as their steed and Belvera has Garu-Garu, a cyborg dragon. Serving as high priestesses to their moths, they are also the primary advisers to the Infant Island chief and are also liaisons to the outside world. They also trained Miki Segeusa to be the best. Although they enjoy dressing is fine cloths for worship and ceremony, they often dress in simple garb when at home. They are the repositories of all Infant Island and Lemurian wisdom. They are the keepers of the Old City of Lemuria below the Island and their favorite hobbies are singing and sword play.

**Infant Island Chief**

A tribal leader, the wise old white bearded man is the leader of the people of Infant Island, the last remnant of Lemuria. Though initially distrustful of the outside world-and with good reason with how the Elias were once kidnapped and with how Red Bamboo kidnapped them for use as slaves-as was his father before him, the Chief has opened up and welcomes outsiders to the island for cultural exchange and defense, most notably Miki Segeusa and friends. He, along with his people, is well aware of his Lemurian heritage. As a young man, was the chief warrior. (For more information on the culture, please go below to Infant Island in **Locations**.)

**Daiyo**

The most favored daughter of Infant Island, she is also the favored of another island, Skull/Mondo. She along with many others was kidnapped by Red Bamboo and used as slave labor but with help from escaped Japanese prisoners escaped and found Kong on the Island. There, she became Kong's new bride and partly because of her destroyed Red Bamboo Base, thus freeing her people. She left with Kong to Mondo/Skull Island to be with Kong, though she is still honored on Infant Island.

**Drs. Yamani**

Only one family rivals the Martins in their role with giant monsters and that's the Yamanis. Their patriarch was once Japan's premier paleontologist and was there when Godzilla, or Gojira, first rose up in 1954. When boats began disappearing, it was Dr. Yamani who urged an exploratory expedition to Odo Island to find out what was happening. There, he and his assistant daughter, Emiko, saw the beast; it was also there that Yamani found a boy named Shikichi who had lost his parents to the beast. Taking pity on the boy, the Doctor adopted him as his own.

Shinkichi quickly grew to love his new father and sister, Emiko. Wanting to follow in his new father's footsteps, Shinkichi became a kaijuologist himself and the father son team proved to be one of the best. They were respected not only in Japan but in the US as well as their knowledge proved instrumental in battling the Swarm and other monsters over several decades. In time, Doctor Yamani the first, the founder of a whole new science, died in his old age. As for his son Shinkichi, although he survived his father, he tragically died at less than fifty; he was survived by two children Yukari and Kenichi. Yukari is a respected reporter and as for Kenichi, he is studying to be a kaijuologist…

**Emiko Yamani**

She was the doctor's daughter and is known through out the world as the woman who broke Daisuke Serizawa's heart. She was a dutiful daughter and was promised in marriage to the young soldier, later a scientist, but she never felt love for him, instead falling in love with Hideo Ogata. After Serizawa died, she left Ogata and never married. She was by that time her father's assistant and after he adopted Shinkichi, she looked after her new brother like a mother. After the 1954 attack, Emiko continued as assistant to her father and brother in their kaiju hunting adventures. These days, she is a grand old lady and lives in her father's old house, remembering the old days and writing books here and there. She still keeps in contact with Steven Martin, sending him tea amidst other things; she also keeps her eyes on her dear sweet niece and nephew, Yukari and Shinkichi.

**Akira Segeusa**

A private in the WWII Japanese Army, he served valiantly under Major Shindo in the Lagos Garrison. For many years he had a feeling of debt to Godzilla because of how the monster saved his life on the island. There was also something else in that after the war was ended, he was washed off the troop transport ship onto Infant Island where he met the Elias. They told him that he would marry his sweetheart and that their grandchild would save the world. On being returned to his home on Odo Island, he prepared for the coming Age of Monsters, even trying to prevent the Bravo H-Bomb test on the Lucky Dragon. He failed but he didn't give up and readied his son, even as that son denounced his father as being in cahoots with Gojira. Granddaughter Miki was much more willing to learn and when he died, he gave her a brittle yellow photo of Godzillasaurus on Lagos Island, saying that one day he would fight for them once again, that the savior would come back to protect them.

**Constance Matsu/Ronald Brown**

Like peas in a pod, reporter Constance Matu and her cameraman friend Ronald Brown, they are known to the news hounds as Ronnie and Connie. They made their names as crazy wet behind the ear wannabe reporters who snuck in to get an exclusive report of Kong and Godzilla's eighties battle. Having filmed this battle of the gods, Ronnie and Connie earned their stripes for United World Television News. They became the stars on UWTN's Godzilla Watch Network and became the premier voice during the Monster Wars, like Walter Cronkite or Walter Munroe in WWII. They also had the exclusive report to the final battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah.

**Princess Selena Salno**

The princess of Selginia, she was for many years a bit player in world politics with how her country might as well have been imaginary. Yet with the Monster Wars that was not to be the case. A part of unbroken dynasty stretching back for thousands of years, she is a direct descendant of the Martians that managed to survive King Ghidorah's wrath. Like a prophetess, she begged for the demon's prison not be opened for knowledge of what would be released but when it was opened regardless, she gave all she had to fight the good fight and earned the admiration of the world.

Her grandmother Selena Sulna was Queen during the Cold War and fought against communist influence over her country with the help of her bodyguard, Detective Shindo of Japan. (It is rumored that Shindo is Salno's biological grandfather.) Though the sole living member of the royal family and is the ceremonial ruler of her land, she has yet to be crowned queen and is thus still princess. Salno also has a faint psychic sense and had nightmares of the coming of Ghidorah as a child. Her best friend include the late Tenzin Yetrigar and Secretary General Santos.

Interestingly, Salno is descended from Martians for when Mars was left lifeless by King Ghidorah, its last survivors made it to Earth and became the Selginian royal family. Salo treasures this part of her heritage and was partly why she fought as she did against King Ghidorah. (She was slightly disillusioned when Belvera said, "King Ghidorah destroyed Mars? So what? He won't attack Selginia any sooner that another country. That's because he doesn't care. He'd remember Manda or Kong but your ancestors or, better yet, you? For your ancestors, the death of Mars was the worst day of their lives. For King Ghidorah, it was Tuesday.")

**Tenzin Yetrigar**

He grew up in Watchika Mountain with his family and played amidst the snow of the Himalayan mountains. A Watchika, he was the loyal Prime Minister to Princess Salno and indeed he was in many ways the true ruler. When dealing with outsiders, he would often wear a human mask and it would go well. He did all he could against King Ghidorah, including turning himself into a giant monster. He made this choice giving a final goodbye to his family in hopes of protecting his people and all others from the monster that had done so much against their ancestors. (For more info on his ancestors go below to **Non-Humans/Aliens.**) Alas, he died in battle before he saw King Ghidorah defeated.

**Carl Denham**

In 1933 before internet, days when radio was state of the art, the movie theater _was_ the internet. Telling everything from serialized shows to the news, film makers were a breed apart in those days and holding quite the reputation was Carl Denham. A legend in his own lifetime and quite the adventurer, he filmed "moving pictures" "of those darling monkeys and tigers and things." His specialty was going on the wildest, most exotic adventures and getting the shot for everyone back home. Yet his greatest journey began shortly after buying a mysterious map from a man named Helstrom. It told of Kong…

He got the map and it told of a Skipper of a Norwegian barque who picked up people from Skull Island. Before they died, they spoke of where their island was and of the barbaric god that ruled it. Knowing that there was the chance of a lifetime, Denham planned an adventure there and saw Kong. He came to be so filled with greed that instead of leaving well enough alone, he kidnapped Kong and brought disaster on everyone. After Kong's rampage in New York, everyone in New York and his brother wanted to string Denham up, he fled to Skull Island where he was ultimately abandoned. There he met Kiko (Kong reincarnated) and feeling remorse for all he'd done looked after the young Kong. Denham lived the rest of his life on Skull Island and had many adventures as he learned of the isle. Shortly before his death he was met by his son, Vincent who went in search of him.

**Anne Darrow**

In the height of the Depression, a greedy uncle swindled her out the ranch her father left her and after failed stints as an actress, she was a set adrift as a street urchin when Carl Denham found her. It just so happened that he was looking for a girl to star in his new picture and he dragged her on the adventures on Skull Island and King Kong. He saw her and sought to make her his even after he was brought to New York. After the battles of Skull Island and the struggle with Kong, she became part of kaiju history… and proved something of a heroine to a young Miki Segeusa who met her before she died.

**General Spielberg**

A good friend to Director Goodhue, Spielberg also joined the US military in WWII and fought alongside his friend in the Pacific. He was there when he saw a UFO over Lagos Island and after the war he was at Roswell where he saw Kubota, the sole survivor of the ship. After dropping out of sight, he went on to head Area 51 and befriended Kubota burying him according to his people's customs. With the destruction of Area 51, Spielberg has now quit and has retired.

**Doc Rosy**

This dino loving, sci-fi watching, skull wearing, wild child is, or was, the chief scientist at Area 51 where aliens that came to Earth warning mankind of King Ghidorah's arrival lay. On arriving there, Dr. Rosalinda saw earlier scientists had made dorats using Ghidorah's DNA despite Kubota's protests not too. Doc Rosy, as she called herself, decided to modify the DNA and made a veritable rainbow of dorats of every kind and shape. (She was even nicknamed queen Ghidorah because of it.) There was one however that she treasured above all other, her prince. However, with the arrival of King Ghidorah, the Dorats she made went mad and sought only to destroy. With their escape from Area 51, it was something that they soon accomplished. When they mutated Doc Rosy sought to protect her babies but know that they've left only with her loving Prince, the one dorat that has not gone bad. In some mad way she hopes to turn her little boy into a living war machine and use him against his evil brothers.

**Kubota**

An insectoid Neo Space Hunter, Kubota's people have protected the galaxy from the Skyllan scourge for eons. For that Kubota volunteered when he learned that Earth would be attacked by the Mysterians and that the Mysterians final weapon would be to release King Ghidorah. (It wasn't his first visit. He gone there in WWII as a silent observer and his ship had been spotted in the Pacific my Major Spielberg.) His ship, alas, crashed and he was taken into custody by the US Government and ultimately interred in Area 51. Yet he endured it however because it was his duty and made friends with Major Spielberg, though he ultimately achieved the rank of General. He served in Area 51 with the humans teaching them what a Skyllan was, of the Galactic community, of what to expect when, or if, King Ghidorah came. Fortunately, the Mysterians were defeated before they ever had the chance to release the demon and for that, Kubota was happy. He died peacefully in his sleep feeling that the mission was accomplished, never knowing that the battle had only just begun.

**Commander Abdhul Rahman Ahmed/Anwar Mubarak**

Sworn enemies, the pair have some history. Both growing up in Cairo, Egypt, they enlisted in military school where they occupied opposite sides; this was seen with one of Egypt's (MANY) wars with Israel. After the defeat, Mubarak was disillusioned and wandered the desert and, by sheer luck came across the remains of an abandoned temple complex in which slept Apophis. On awakening the monster and offering to serve it, the power mad Mubarak led the battle to Egypt and headed a coup. After Cairo fell to Apophis, Ahmed fell back and went on to head G-Force Africa and for years led a horrendous struggle against Apophis and Mubarak. They struggled for years until their battle was ended by King Ghidorah who killed both monsters. Having faced the other African battles, Ahmed is now faced with overseeing the decades of rebuilding of the continent.

**Commander Raschen**

An army man of many years, Raschen served as Colonel under Goodhue in the 1980s. After Godzilla's return led Goodhue to become Director of UNGCC, Raschen left to join G-Force and became Commander of G-Force North America. He did his job well and fought fiercely to defeat the Swarm; by the time he was done, he left them a shell of its former self. His greatest challenge however was the American campaign of the Monster Wars and the Swarm and the Dorats that followed.

**Colonel McDonough**

Though he was once a major in the US Army McDonough left along with his superiors to fight the good fight and for him, achieved the post of Colonel under Raschen. As the commander's right hand man, McDonough's responsibilities are many and great and partially led to the dissolution of his marriage. The Colonel was more concerned with perfect strangers than his own wife. But McDonough knew he had to do his duty and has faithfully stood at Raschen side.

**General Melissa Rhodes**

Unlike G-Force generals who answer to the title commander, this lady is just plain old general. Her branch of service is the WSA which answers to the ADFE. (Abbreviations in **GROUPS**) She commands the Moon Base which is vital for Earth's scientific advancement and its defense against things extraterrestrial. Most of her career on the Moon was rather uneventful and consisted mostly of overseeing science experiments and the like and sometimes chasing false alarms across the inner solar system. That changed with the arrival of King Ghidorah because after the beast escaped, Rhodes immediately sent Katsuo Yamabi and the "Moon Light SY-3" to stop it. They failed and Rhodes watched helplessly as the world around which circled her moon was destroyed.

(Story Trivia: Her friend is named Serenity. Think Moon, Anime, Serenity. He, he!)

**George Lawrence**

Life long rival of the New York Times, he is the late editor in chief of the North American branch of United World News. He was the employer and good friend of Steven Martin and founded his family's interest in journalism. He was nominated for Pulitzer prizes. It was his last wish that Martin's editorials always have a place in the paper.

**James Lawrance**

He is a member of the Lawrence family, a dynasty of reporters. He is an anchorman for United World Television News and was reporting on the opening of the meteor when King Ghidorah escaped. Was temporarily called the second Steven Martin because of it. He reported for the final battle of the Monster Wars.

**Ramon Bolivar**

He grew up in a shanty town outside of Lima, Peru, hearing disparaging stories of his crazy old Indian priest grandfather. He didn't know much about those stories or of the stories his shaman grandfather told but when King Ghidorah came he rushed to find the man. At that, the grandfather showed him the giant statue of Tuol and had the boy bring it to life with his blood. Ramon became Tuol's guide for his blood awakened it and, though a boy, led the stone monster through the Monster Wars. He had counseling from Lora on how to guide a monster and did well, even though his role was only a small one. With the Monster Wars done, Tuol and Ramon can at last go home and rest but as surely as the scar from the cut of sacrificial blood is on his hand he knows that if the world ever needs him again, Tuol will come back.

**Captain Takurada**

He was in charge of the "Cyborg Whale" a robot super sub given by the Mu Empire as reparations to the UN. It was Takurada's duty to keep tabs on Godzilla at all times and keep his from surprising anyone when the beast made landfall. Though he wishes for a bigger job, he is content, especially with how he grew up admiring the Atragon.

**Raymond Martin**

He was the first son of Drs. James and Stephanie Martin and the brother of Kyle Martin; after their parents died, he became father to his brother and raised him as a father would. In time, kindly, caring, Raymond left to study kaijuology at Tokyo U and left his little brother behind and he did very well. Indeed, they still speak of prodigy and when Kyle came, they often compared him to his elder brother. The two brothers could have made a grand team but when Raymond's professor, Hayashida, left for Mt. Fuji to see the return of Godzilla, he went as well and was killed by Godzilla.

**Dr. Yoshizawa**

She oversees the design and production of the UN's super weapons such as MOGUERA or "Gryphon," mostly in G-Force. She is a genius and enjoys building lasers and giant robots and super planes and all other things though she is the first to acknowledge the roll of captured Mysterian technology. The exception was when she was asked to build the Dimension Tide; she feared the device and is sorry she ever built it.

**Mr. Yasuaki Shindo**

He led the Lagos Garrison as a Major in WWII and was forever grateful to Godzilla(saurus) for having saved him. After the war, he went on to become an extremely successful business man lifting up Japan phoenix like from the ashes of destruction unto a great and glorious future. Well respected, his Teiyo Group owns things from theme parks to nuclear submarines.

**Zone Fighter**

It began on a humanoid inhabited world called Peace Land that suffered conquest and occupation by the Garoga but a small family managed to escape to our planet and hid in Japan as for unknown reasons they looked just like the Japanese. The Garoga followed and attacked but determined to protect their new home, the Zone Family stood firm against them.

They were a family of six heroes. The eldest was Zone Great, grandfather and patriarch of the clan whose name was Raita. There was his son, Zone Father his wife Zone Mother, Yoichiro and Tsukiko, respectively and their children, Hikaru, Hotaru, Akira, Zones Fighter, Angel, and Junior. Hikaru the Zone Fighter was the first born son of a family of heroes and had the power to stand against the monsters the Garoga sent against Japan by becoming a giant himself. Trained to be the absolute best, he could become a giant, fire a variety of beam weapons, and even fly; as his powers were light based, they were limited only by the sun. He was the great super hero who saved the world every time as well as cats from trees in between rounds of doing so. With infectious cheer and radiating pure sunshine, Hikaru was the darling of the press and became a celebrity known the world over.

That's not to say he was alone. His little sister, Zone Angel was there fighting the good fight alongside him and finding bad guys with her "keen feminine intuition." (She was also the wet dream of many a boy in 1973.) Their youngest sibling, Zone Junior apprenticed along his brother and fought as best he could. Neither of Hikaru's two siblings was ever able to become a titan to fight alongside their brother against giant monsters though. Their proud parents should not be forgotten for without their loving guidance, their warrior children would have been lost. They also had fine transforming vehicles-Smoky and the Mighty Liner-for use against the Garoga.

All this was good because of how the Garogans had an army of monsters at their command and were determined to conquer Earth. Even so, Zone Fighter and his brave family stood against the space monsters. After an unknown time, he left Japan and Earth, taking the battle to the Garogans, leaving behind him a very grateful world. He is still fondly remembered by a generation around the world as their idol, hero, and protector and many hope that he might one day return.

It is rumored by people past the world that he or perhaps a son or daughter fights alongside the Neo-Space Hunters and battles the Skyllan scourge in space, even now by becoming a giant Zone Fighter.

**Glen/Fuji**

The pair were NASA astronauts. They were on the voyage to open King Ghidorah's meteor prison but they refused to do at the last moment when Mothra arrived to stop them. After King Ghidorah wrought Hell on Earth, the two felt somehow responsible and sought to serve under Lieutenant (now Captain) Santos in MOGUERA where they served well. Glen is often said to resemble a younger James Bowen.

**James Bowen**

He was a scientist who studied the giant Frankenstein for many years. He resembled Glen in his youth. (That is because their film characters from Frankenstein Conquers the World and Godzilla vs. Monster Zero were played by the same actor.)

**Mr. Tako**

Unlike Mr. Shindo who is a pillar of respectable, fit, reliable, and competent, business, Mr. Tako is almost a caricature of bungling silliness. With thick glasses and a Charlie Chaplin moustache, he owns Pacific Pharmaceuticals, the company that kidnapped Kong in 1986 for publicity. With all the destruction caused by the fight between Kong and Godzilla, he would have lived the rest in a cardboard box if not for the rights to Red Water. Even so, people aren't sure whether to hate him or laugh at him.

**"the other guy"**

He was Devlin Emerich's opponent in the election. People are sorry that they voted against him and curse the fact that he did not win due to Electoral College legalism. It's fashionable for Emmerich's enemies to shout, "And I voted for the other guy!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**GROUPS**

There is no "I" in "Team." We all work together to achieve things greater than ourselves and to be a part of something bigger. Such team spirit is invaluable in a world of gods and monsters where everybody's help is necessary to make the difference. And from the highest post in the UN to the lowest post in Super Mystery Magazine, there are many places where that difference can be made.

**The United Nations**

It has been asked if there are other worlds and if those worlds might not have giant monsters, mutants, alien invasions, lost civilizations, and clockwork Doomsdays. If such a world does exist then it would probably have no need for a powerful global body to keep the peace and survival. Not so in the case in a world of gods and monsters.

After the chaos of World War shook Europe and the colonies it ruled, President Woodrow Wilson of America asked for a League of Nations to ensure that such a war never happen again. It was a noble dream on Wilson's part but too many did not believe in that dream and feeling peace a fool's errand. For that the League was abandoned and dark powers corrupt and wicked and malignant crept over the globe. As Nazi evil sought to damn the world to eternal night, the ultimate war began, a war that shook the Earth for it was a battle of good vs. evil but good prevailed. The forces of good called themselves the United Nations and it was as newly born United Nations, rising from the ashes of the League, that victory was claimed over the forces of evil.

That peace could be kept was a tenuous hope with how the United States and Russia went from friends to enemies soon after, even fighting war by proxy in Korea that could have easily led to WWIII. It would have taken another global threat for these two to work together again but that was provided when the Mysterians tried to take over the world. Regardless of differing politics, the US and the USSR still shared the same planet and to put the cold war on hold indefinitely for so long as such things existed. The proof of that was seen with the Mu Empire when it attacked all human civilization in 1963; with the world at stake, the UN directed its efforts and served as the world's voice.

Not that such things were the only things to be faced, far from it; there was, and is, also the threat of kaiju. By their sheer existence these strange, impossible beasts garner world attention and because of their spreading out all over the world are a global problem. Having to constantly deal with the kaiju means that the UN never has an excuse to stay idle.

On seeing just what kind of responsibilities it would have after the Mysterian Invasion, the UN reordered itself to be more efficient. It was partly inspired by the solution an infant US had in organizing its congress by remaking the General Assembly into a Senate and a Chamber of Representation. (Nations have 1 vote in the Senate and between 1 and 5 votes in the Chamber based on population. It keeps either big nations or small nations from gobbling up votes while being fair to both.) While individual nations are allowed relative autonomy in times of peace, the UN mission is to: prevent war and preserve global security-by force if need be, preserve human dignity, alleviate disease and poverty, be an agency through which nations may work together for common goals (such as the US/USSR moon landing), apprehend and punish violators of international law, representing Earth in dealing with extra normal civilizations i.e. aliens and Mu, and serving as a world government in times of global crises.

Perhaps unlike in other worlds, the UN is extremely well funded because of how Earth's nations know what the UN means, because of the vast donations Mu gives for wanting to deal with one country rather than 150, and by patents from reverse engineered technology gained from the Mysterians. The UN has various organizations working under it such as WHO*, FAO**, UNESCO***, World Bank, etc. However, it's more famous for groups such as the Defense Force of Earth, Interpol, and Psychic Center.

Some people even say the UN is too powerful and invoke a doctrine of Nation's Rights not unlike how the Southern States before the Civil War felt that the US government was too powerful and (stupidly) invoked state's rights. President Devlin Emmerich, a southerner, was among the foremost proponents of nation's rights. Though not a world government, the UN is indeed very powerful and certain members of the religious right even says it's the one world government of the Anti-Christ. (The UN is glad it refused the idea of a one world currency when it was brought up.) The fact that its not a world government is evident that it cannot collect taxes and instead relies on donations. Though that will probably change in time…

*World Health Organization

**Food and Agricultural Organization

***UN Educational, Science, and Cultural Organization

**Defense Force of Earth (DFE)**

According to its revised charter, the United Nations cannot wage war but "its power to defend member nations will be activated by imminent threat to Earth or a significant portion thereof." The first official UN Force was created for the Korean War and was led by General Douglass MacArthur of America to combat the Communist takeover of South Korea. After the Mysterian invasion just a few years later the human race realized just how petty their divisions really were. Having had to work together as one planet to win and with the constant threat of giant monsters, the Defense Force of Earth was created.

Having evolved from the NATO and UN Peacekeepers and a direct descendant of Allied Forces that stormed Normandy, its easy to imagine that the UN has an army numbering in the tens of millions; not so. If anything the Defense Force of Earth; and its subdivisions, Aerial, Land, Maritime, and G-; serves as an umbrella of UN legitimacy under which military alliances may operate and coordinate their strategies.

It was the DFE that faced off against Mu and it was under its banner that many nations fought alongside the US military in the first Swarm Wars. Its finest hour was undoubtedly the Monster Wars because the global campaign to save the world was exactly why the DFE was made. Without the DFE coordinating global efforts and uniting the hundreds of armies, navies, and air forces around the world under one banner, its uncertain if Earth could have survived.

Such things are rather rare, however, and more often its just a short skirmish to keep rogue nations in line. When the UN sees a trouble zone, it will either send in its own forces or request member nations to send in their forces. Aside from G-Force the only real force the UN permanently maintains is the Lagos Battalion an elite band of special forces that gets in, does the job, gets out, and not be seen.

**UNGCC**

While kaiju consultation teams had existed since the fifties when Godzilla began the Age of Monsters, it had been suggested for years that the UN create an organization to specifically deal with the ever increasing threat of giant monsters. It hadn't partly because of how kaiju attack had tapered off during the 1970s. When Godzilla returned in 1985 that tapering off ended and when he survived being cast into a volcano only to emerge from another, did the world realize just what it was they were up against. On seeing that and all the monsters around the world that it was seen that the kaiju had to be dealt with before it was too late. So it was in 1989 that the UN created the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center. Its purpose is to investigate sightings of new and old monsters; study them if possible, destroy them if necessary.

Its armed branch is G-Force and the relationship it has with it is the relationship the US Department of Defense has with the actual military. For the most part, UNGCC works to advise governments and armed forces dealing with kaiju on how they should best proceed. It is headed by a director and with Godzilla having saved the world the United Nations Countermeasures Center is now the Untied Nations _Control_ Center.

**G-Force**

With the omnipresent threat of kaiju meaning it always has a job to do, G-Force is the closest thing the UN has to a standing army. Answering to UNGCC, its headed by G-Force Alpha and is led by Commander Aso. Its subdivided into Commander Raschen's G-Force North America, Commander Hess's G-Force Europe, Commander Ahmed's G-Force Africa, Commander Espinoza's G-Force South America, Commander Kuroki's G-Force Asia, Commander Cowen's G-Force Australia/South Pacific. With the soldiers trained to be the best and armed with the finest weapons on the planet, each commander is responsible for protecting his domain from giant monsters.

G-Force is answerable only to the UN Security Council and is as formidable as any fighting force ever seen. However, because the UN's resources are not limitless, they focus more on quality than quantity and often rely on the armies of local nations to supply sheer numbers. When the kaiju threat is small, it allows local forces to handle the problem, advising or coordinating efforts of two or more nations. On the opposite, if the monster is a truly powerful beast then the G-Force fighting it might be stronger than armies of several nations. The perfect example of this was seen in G-Force Africa in how it fought Apophis for years to contain him and his fellow monsters to Egypt; for that, G-Force Africa was one of the more powerful G-Forces.

Other powerful G-Forces are those of Asia and Australia/South Pacific because of the amount of kaiju that appear in Asia and the South Pacific. However, as it is armed with giant robots, maser tanks, maser planes, Black Hole Guns, etc. the strongest by far is G-Force Alpha. Its not surprising with how it fights not monsters but the King of the Monsters. G-Force Alpha has the responsibility-curse-of dealing with the really big monsters such as Godzilla (though with little success against this giant among giants despite all it brings to bare). It operates primarily in Japan to fight Godzilla and deal with the indigenous kaiju such as oodakos and giant boars. However, being the best of the best, it goes around the world wherever a really nasty monster rears its ugly head… such as King Ghidorah. Winning the admiration of the world, G-Force Alpha took point in the Monster Wars and was at the front of the front and fought the good fight as it never had before and hopefully will never have to again.

Trivia: It has been mathematically proven that it is safer to fight giant monsters than human forces. (With the exception of G-Force Alpha since it always fights Godzilla and the big boys. Its casualty rates were so high that it was nicknamed the Kamikaze Squad.)

**Lagos Battalion/Platoon**

Named for the Lagos Garrison, the Lagos Battalion is an elite band of special forces; its more than the best of the best, it is the best of the best of the best. Each member of the 750 strong Battalion is many times a better soldier than an Army Ranger or a Navy Seal. They are certainly better armed because maser rifles and cryo-grenades are standard issue. (Medics there are also equipped with Red Water and Regenerator G-1.) They always get the tough assignments whether making tin pot dictators disappear or fighting the not so giant monsters. The Battalion often works hand in hand with G-Force Alpha in fighting the creepy crawlies though it also works fighting human monsters in the service of the DFE.

The most famous Platoon of the Battalion is Tomas Santos' Platoon. He was rather famous for a daring raid to free captured children from a Dome King Ghidorah had erected. However, that was one of his last missions. He has since been kicked upstairs to become a giant robot pilot.

**Psyonics Research Institute/Psychic Center**

Even in a world as used to the strange and amazing as one of an Age of Monsters, being psychic isn't easy. Some times its even a nightmare and in the past, people with that power often felt like freaks, like outcasts, and became increasingly withdrawn and antisocial. However, that was before the Psionics Research Institute in Tokyo, Japan, the foremost center for psi research on Earth and the best school for young psis in the world.

It was opened in 1986 as a place where young psis could live and learn in an understanding environment. Surrounded by other psis, they wouldn't feel alone and would not only learn how to use and develop their powers-along with more traditional subjects like reading and writing-but, more importantly, how to use them responsibly. The children there are taught to think of their powers as gifts to be used for the betterment of the world and to not give in to bitterness in confronting prejudice. The school is the first of its kind and has welcomed children from all over the world, though for unknown reasons a large percentage of children born with psychic powers were Japanese, and Japanese girls at that.

Miki Segeusa sometimes gives lectures there and she indeed went to school there. Students from abroad live there while local students go there from their parent's homes. The younger children are asked to paint what they dreamt of when they wake up; older ones write of what they dreamt of. Common training for all students to enhance their abilities include meditation in pyramids, usage of Zener cards, levitation of small objects, detection of thoughts, etc. As they grow older and their powers and skills increase, they move on to greater training. When they end their formal schooling they may either reintegrate into regular society or use their powers for Psychic Center.

(Psychic Center is the psionics branch of UNGCC and serves G-Force as most giant Monsters are susceptible to telepathic suggestion. Miki Segeusa's official job is as a member of Psychic Center.)

**WSA**

The World Space Authority is NASA on a global scale. A feeling of global unity pervaded with the Soviet Union and the United States allied once more after the Mysterian Invasion and John F. Kennedy swore that before 1960s were out that that the nations of Earth would put a man on the moon and have him returned safely to the Earth. Feeling a cold peace better than a cold war, the US and the USSR put aside their competing space programs and combined their forces to land Buzz Aldrin and Yuri Gagarin on the moon. However, the UN banner they placed there was just the beginning.

A fusion of American and Russian space programs, the WSA now has a permanent base on the moon and is contemplating a manned mission to Mars. It also has several space ships capable of traversing the inner solar system and various space stations. (Or had. Several of those stations were destroyed by Ghidorah.)

**Interpol**

A cross between the CIA and the FBI, Interpol serves as the UN's police force and espionage agency. Its main purpose is to bring international criminals, such as the Italian and Russian Mafias, and terrorists, such as Red Bamboo and Cobra, to justice and collecting information on member nations. It is often the first uncover global conspiracies and also facilitates the transfer of information between local law enforcement agencies. It has the power to enter and make arrests in all UN member nations. (This power does not exist in non-member nations such as Selginia.) Often accused of doing the UN's dirty work and of CIA paranoia, it admittedly goes on more unsavory missions to advance the UN's interests.

**Red Bamboo**

After the USSR put the Cold War indefinitely on hold with the Myterian invasion, China felt betrayed by what it perceived as its former ally having gone soft. In fact, some extremists in the Communist party formed a terrorist group called Red Bamboo that was determined to free the world from the shackles of capitalism. At the height of its power, Red Bamboo had an island base, nuclear weaponry, a legion of slaves, an air force, and several biotech monsters. That was ended when King Kong was awakened on the island and destroyed the lot of it. Red Bamboo was dealt a tremendous blow that day but its still out there and has since recovered. Interpol's Enemy Number One, it is feared. With the collapse of the USSR and China on its best behavior-they're nice communists now -Red Bamboo is now a loose cannon and more dangerous than ever before.

**Cobra**

Most people are afraid of Red Bamboo… with the exception of Cobra. That's because Red Bamboo is afraid of Cobra. It began with the fall of the Third Reich in World War II as Nazi war criminals sought to escape justice through Odessa, an organization made to smuggle them out of Germany. These villains were headed by surviving SS officers and were hell-bent to enslave the Earth or destroy it. After all, if their Fuerer could not have the Earth, then no one should. In the shadow of the swastika, they have since formed the most infamous terrorist group known to man: Cobra.

Their leader is General Zador, and his right hand woman is Colonel Varna, and they deal in prostitution, drug trafficking, arms smuggling, slave trading, assassinations, and gambling. They are reputed to have bases in rogue regimes. Their cruelty is legendary not to mention systematic; they felt that the wermacht was too soft and should have been a larger Waffen-SS… Indeed, like the SS, these black clad madmen wear the skull and crossed bones and engage in the occult to invoke the forces of evil. Unlike Red Bamboo to which it is sometimes compared which at least thinks it's helping people, Cobra's mad Nazi ideology is the closest thing there is to the deliberate worship of evil.

They are convinced of the mystic superiority of the master race, that civilization should be destroyed, and that the world should be taken back to the Dark Ages where pagan tribes gloried in war and ruled their slaves with iron fists. Seeking to enslave the world and damn it eternal suffering, only the most depraved terrorist nations deal with them and reluctantly at that. (Communist North Korea remembers what Hitler did to King Communist Stalin.) They either have or are in the process of making various weapons of mass destruction; nuclear, biological, and chemical; and have giant monsters.

Born from the hatred and carnage of WWII and sworn to destroy all goodness in the Fuerer's name, Cobra is the devil on Earth.

**Anti-Megalosaur Force**

As Japan is cursed by giant monsters its JSDF has been forced to becomes a monster fighting force like no other. Taking point is its Anti-Megalosaur Force which specializes in combating the kaiju facing the Land of the Rising Sun. It often works hand in hand in with G-Force; something shown by how Commander Aso began his military career in the AMF. The AMF is often consulted by regular armed forces on how to best work. Its main enemy was for years Godzilla but during the Monster Wars when he left Japan to battle across the world, they had time on their hands. After Godzilla forswore his war with humanity it was even asked if the AMF outlived its usefulness. Not so. With all the monsters that make their way across Japan-giant boars, Oodakos, gargantuas, and MANY more-the AMF is always busy.

**United World (Television) News**

United World News began well over a century ago as the official newspaper of the British Empire, though back then it was the "Planet Times." A man reading it in London could know what was happening in India or Australia and know it was true. That was because it never spared any details, not even the worst of colonial abuses. Not surprisingly, it wasn't as popular as the London Times but United World News never cared. Even then, it was meant to be a newspaper for the world and not a tiny portion of it.

Fortune smiled on it when it found a young French lady named Nadia Raltique who moved to London hoping to become a reporter. After several false starts she became its star reporter and ultimately the editor; by the time she was forty she'd renamed Planet Times United World News and made it into the most widely read newspaper in the world. Its American edition competed with the New York Times for prestige and in the World War, it was there on the front. UNW's darkest hour was in WWII as it railed against the Nazis all through the 1930s and when the continent was enslaved, its European edition was outlawed. (As for Nadia, she and husband Jean were trapped in La Havre after the fall of France. Afterwards, they lived in happily into old age.) Even so, UNW's American edition was there to tell the truth and denounce Axis cruelties.

United World News has always been on the forefront of new technology even when the most advanced technology was using telegraphs. UNW also had the idea of purchasing a radio station when those new fangled things were brand new to broadcast news at the speed of the light. That was the precursor of United World Television News, the second or third 24-hour news station, all news, all the time. Most famous of these is Godzilla Watch Network which specializes in reporting on all giant monsters.

**Super Mystery Magazine**

Known in supermarket lines near and far is one of the most famous, or infamous, tabloids in the world: the Japan based Mu, The Super Mystery Magazine. A few steps ahead of Weekly World News and a few steps behind Omni, Super Mystery Magazine is dedicated to covering things weird and unexplained that "other" newspapers wouldn't touch. Not that "other" newspapers won't report weird news—New York Times' reports on Inagos's Swarm proved that—; it was that they will only report what can be proven. While Super Mystery Magazine doesn't make up its stories like tabloids that claim that the ghost of Elvis is having cook-offs with time traveling sorcerers on Mars, it doesn't care about proof as long as somebody claims its true and the story sounds interesting.

**Lagos Garrison**

The Japanese Army of World War II was, sad to say, just plain bad. However, one shining exception to this was the Lagos Garrison for it fought not only with the fierceness of the samurai but with the honor as well. Japanese soldiers were stationed on Lagos Island, a small atoll between Kwajielin and Liat Island in the South Pacific indefinitely and were told to guard the island until death. They indeed held it fast until they were faced with superior American force but they were saved by Godzilla, or at least his forty foot tall pre-bomb self. Yet it was only a reprieve as the men knew that theirs was a lost cause; indeed, after the war the men of the Lagos Garrison returned to see their homes in ruins. With the war done, the men returned to daily lives as best they could. The Lagos Garrison was led by Major Shindo. One of its soldiers was Private Akira Segeusa, grandfather of Miki Segeusa.

**Teiyo Group**

After World War II a quarter of Japan's wealth was lost, its cities were rubble, and its people were starving. It seemed as if Japan was down for good but ingenious business men made the world wonder as they lifted it up phoenix like from the ashes. One of these was Mister Yasuaki Shindo. Shortly after his discharge from the Japanese Army, he entered the world of business in the hopes of serving his country that way. He created the Teiyo Group and put his countrymen to work and work they did as they produced a production miracle. By the fifties, the Teiyo Group was one of the most powerful companies in Japan and by the nineties, it was one of the largest in the world. With interests ranging from banking and brewing to cars and computers, the Teiyo Group is widely credited for making Japan an economic superpower. With King Ghidorah having destroyed the competition in the US, the Teiyo Group might just be ready to become the greatest economic power in the world…

**Bio-Major**

It is powerful and amoral American genetics company that's been called the Frankenstein of laboratories. That's indeed true because in splicing genes, they're more concerned with whether or not they can than if they should. Its certainly true that they follow the rules only when the inspector shows up. Its suspected that they've conducted human experimentation and that they've been bioengineering monsters for terrorists. Their CEO and Chairman of several years was President Devlin Emmerich, although he can be excused of Bio-Major's shadier dealings by incompetence. They've a long rivalry with the Saradia institute of Bio-Technology.

**Saradia Institute of Bio-Technology**

Based in Saradia, the Institute enjoys a good reputation. Its alleged goal is the production of the perfect GM food and make the desert lands of Saradia a vast granary. Or so they say, there are ugly rumors that the Institute is a front for a terrorist agency, rumors that may be true.

**Pacific Pharmaceuticals**

It's a Japan based drug company that sells the usual, aspirin, cold tablets, etc. However, what gives it quite an edge is the exclusive rights to Red Water, a silver bullet cure all, found on Solgell Island. (Having determined the formula, they make it in the lab.) If not for that, they would have been bankrupted after they tried to take Kong to Japan for publicity.


	5. Chapter 5

**COUNTRIES**

There are many countries in the world and all have something to contribute. Some, however, have a little more to say than others and these are they.

**Japan**

It began when the gods plunged a sword into the sea with how the four drops of soil that fell from it became four islands. For millennia, Japan was a feudal hermit kingdom ruled by dictators called Shoguns but that ended in 1853 when Commodore Perry of the US sailed into Edo (Tokyo) Bay to open diplomatic relations. On seeing the world they were in and knowing they didn't want to be left behind, Emperor Mutsuhito said in 1868 his kingdom would modernize. With that Japan leapt from the dark ages to the 1800s in less than a generation; it soon proved the equal of any western nation. Not even World War II which left Japan in ruins was enough to hold it back as it rose phoenix like from the ashes to become the world power it is now. Even with the giant monsters that plagued it, Japan has prospered and with how it was left untouched in the Monster Wars it is more powerful than ever. And with how the US was brought to its knees in the Monster Wars, Japan, is now called the new land of opportunity.

For reason nobody knows, Japan is targeted time and again for attack, not only by Godzilla but all giant monsters. Monsters have made their home there and foreign monsters have a bizarre tendency to go Japan for no reason at all. It has been suggested that perhaps Japan had been Godzilla's territory in dinosaur times and he thus thinks he's coming home. As for the other monsters, there are sometimes rational explanations such as in WWII the heart of the Frankenstein monster was taken to Hiroshima the day before the blast but even so, it's just too convenient that so many "rational explanation" go there.

There's also not only the case of monsters but other weird things. The Mysterians chose Japan as ground zero for its invasion and Mu made its first strike there. As an unexpected bonus, reverse engineered technology gleamed from both has led to Japan's being at the forefront of technology and business in the world. Not to mention how Japan's "saving the world" on both occasions has led to Japan having incredible prestige. And how it had superheroes like the Zone Family to talk about. Another strange thing is that a sizeable majority of the world's psychics are Japanese. Nobody knows why so many strange things happen to Japan and there is no logical reason; that perhaps is the point. Monsters and their kin are the very incarnation of illogic and chaos.

In any case, the Japanese have taken it all in stride and have just gotten used to it. There's even a joke that if Godzilla didn't keep attacking Japan every other day it would be ruling the world by now. The proof of it is seen in how its gotten rich off of Godzilla merchandise.

**Selginia**

Nestled between Bhutan and Nepal, is the tiny country of Selginia. Its similar in culture, history, traditions, etc., to Tibet. Like Tibet, Selginia is a country of Himalayan Mountains, sherpas, yetis and Shangri La. Its government had always been a theocracy with its reigning monarch serving as chief priest from a palace that doubles as a monastery. Perhaps because of that, the Selginian palace is more like a fairy tale castle than a real center of government. (Though in recent times the monarch has been served by a Prime Minister.)

Though traditionally Buddhist, it is a rather tolerant society as Selginia has long since faced a struggle for independence. Legends tell of Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan storming Selginia's mountains for offering one of the few passages through the Himalayas. In modern times it achieved independence from India at about the same time India gained independence from Britain. Prior to that, it had been India's Sikkim Province. However, its most famous fight for freedom was from communist influence in the 1960s. Then queen Selena Sulna survived several assassination attempts thanks to a brave Japanese detective named Shindo assigned to protect her from assassins, sadly led by her late father's aide Malness, while she was in Japan.

**Saradia**

Located in the mid-east between Saudi Arabia and Iraq, Saradia is very similar to Saudi Arabia. Its laws are based on the sharia (Muslim law), its people are overwhelmingly Muslim and Arabs, and its very wealthy due to its oil wells. Yet while its Emir knows oil makes his country wealthy, he feels he shouldn't rely on oil exclusively and hopes for his desert country to have fields of genetically modified super wheat thus ending dependence on foreign food imports. This extends to the rest of Saradia in its liberal attitudes towards genetic engineering. While conservative in other things (you just know a woman is of lose morals if her ankles shows), Saradia is unique among many countries in its views towards bio-ethics. Its Saradia Institute of Bio-Technology is at the top of this in making super wheat and gene therapy. Indeed, the Emir has signed a bill legalizing human cloning, though there are no plans for this. Though westernized, Saradia is also unique in that its often able to reach to all sides in middle east conflicts.

**Rolisica**

Rolisica occupies Papua New Guinea's Bismark Archipelago and is very similar in demographics to New Zealand. Its capital city is New Kirk City and for years Rolisika has been on the forefront of maser weapon technology, even surpassing Japan to whom it supplies weapons as well as the DFE. It also has a love/hate relationship with Mothra.

It began when a greedy businessman named Nelson led a exploration team to an island where people had survived despite nearby nuclear tests. It was Infant Island and he kidnapped the Elias to display them as freaks but it backfired when Mothra attacked its capital. This wasn't helped when a hurricane later blew Mothra's egg on Rolisican shores and greedy businessmen put the egg on display.  
When the egg hatched, both Mothra _and_ Battra hatched out and Battra did them bad. It didn't end there because Rolisica collected Mothra and Megaguirus DNA to create a monster they named Gigamoth to use it against Mothra or other kaiju. Belvera who'd gone rogue saw this and united with Gigamoth but it was a creature with its own goals. In a battle fought over the Rolisikan capital of New Kirk City, she soon turned against them and almost killed Battra before Mothra came and saved both her brother and Rolisika from the evil one.  
After being saved by Mothra, a repentant Rolisica issued an official apology to Infant Island and it gave them ANEB to heal their sickly island.

**Mu**

Mu began more than 12,000 years ago as a Pacific sub-continent that it was a place of beauty and prosperity but that changed when King Ghidorah arrived. He came, sank the island beneath the waves and nearly destroyed their civilization (its still a day of remembrance and as the story of Noah's Ark shows, the global flood is not forgotten). The Muvians were also dealt a grievous blow when their goddess Tiamat was killed by the demon but with her son Manda, who managed to avenge her, the Muvians, though at the bottom of the ocean, managed to adapt. They did so by building vast cavern like subterranean cities carved through miles of solid rock and artificial suns to light them. There are also flying cars and diving suits that allow the user to go swim at the bottom of the ocean as if it were the surface and heat suits that allow travel through magma. Muvians gain much of their resources from the ocean and their main power source is the geothermal energy of the Earth itself.

Hidden from the outside world, they lived in isolation for millennia. But some Muvians began to develop a master race mentality on seeing the outside world blasted to the stone age whilst they were still strong; how like little children they appeared to Mu. When World War II came, these Muvians saw this as proof of humanity being a race of savages. After capturing a sub commanded by Captain Jinguchi of the Imperial Japanese Navy they saw the one human weapon that could stand against them. This stepped up their plans for making the surface world subject to their will and they attacked in 1963. However, they were defeated by the Atragon and afterwards chose to make peace with the surface world.

Muvians have since become good friends and loyal allies; this was made clear in the Monster Wars. There are also other things such as technology exchange, cultures, exploration of the sea for surface worlders and of the land for Muvians etc.; such things have proven rewarding for both sides. The UN has an embassy in the new Mu capital city (the old capital was destroyed by Atragon along with 12,000 years of treasures) and Mu had an embassy near the UN Building. (It was destroyed by King Ghidorah.)

Muvians often wear western clothes when dealing with surface worlders but they dress in simple kilts in daily life, though jewelry such as necklaces and gauntlets is common. Noble ladies often where bright wigs and solid color gowns of the same color. The exception to this is the Emperor (or Empress) who often dresses in fine robes befitting his station. Not surprisingly, they often have snakes for pets. Muvians are worshippers of the serpentine dragon Manda and all they of his blood; despite the theocracy Mu has advanced science. This is seen with how their submarines are in fact underwater battleships the size of aircraft carriers and how they can control fault lines and generate earthquakes to the point of destroying entire cities.

Mu is a monarchy ruled by an Emperor whose responsibilities include Commander in Chief, Head of State, Head of Government, etc. The Emperor is also the chief priest of Manda though he often delegates actual responsibility to other members of the royal family. The current Emperor is the son of the previous Empress who after her capture by the Atragon, leapt overboard and swam towards her dying city. Members of the royal family are often born with some superhuman powers, the current Emperor has super strength. Mu is also served by agents imbued with special powers, such as Mu Agent 23 who could generate heat intense enough to leave metal glowing red. This isn't to mention the genetically humans in the form of Snake Men who serve as priests to Manda. Mu is at the cutting edge of genetic engineering (was so even in Ancient Times) and instructs the surface world in this. In how they welcome humans, Muvians are critical of the surface world in how it discriminates against kaijin and psychics.

**Egypt**

It is famous as a land of the Pharoes and indeed the sons of Ra held the power of life and death over their subjects for thousands of years. Alas, their time ended and for centuries Egypt was a cultural backwater ruled by foreign powers. That changed in the mid twentieth century when a mad, wandering, army colonel named Mubarak wandered in the desert and stumbled across ancient ruins.

They held the sleeping Apophis who, some 5000 years ago, had been banished from his native Mu, and had tried to enslave ancient Egypt. After a time he'd been trapped but Mubarak awoke the beast and rode with it to Cairo where he took power. For decades, it was the bleakest of dictatorships where it was punishable by death to even read. When King Ghidorah came, however, Egpyt was burned to the ground and ultimately vaporized in a nuclear explosion. It is now a lifeless wasteland.

**USA**

The United States of America was a mighty nation; it was a proud nation. America began with high ideals and sought to make a new land out of an unknown continent. With hard work and determination it went from being a backward, forgotten country to a world power. After it led its fellow Allies to save the world from the forces of evil in WWII it became a superpower. For many years it had even enjoyed the status of being "the greatest nation on Earth" but it would know that, as the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall. And oh how future generations would say how the mighty had fallen.

For years after the Age of Monsters began, it stood alongside Russia as a giant and worked with its friend while holding the proverbial big stick behind its back. (The favor was mutual on Russia's part as both secretly swore if not for the threat of doomsday, they'd kill the other.) For a time, the US held the status of being the monster capital of the world with how it faced Kong, the Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, and the ants some called Them! But when Godzilla came, that changed significantly, especially with the Swarm Wars.

When the Monster Wars came and King Ghidorah razed the US to the ground, not to mention how both Washington DC and New York were completely destroyed, that was only exacerbated. With the horrendous leadership of President Devlin Emerich, the US has since lost its superpower status. 


	6. Chapter 6

**PLACES**

In the course of human wars, there are places that resonate with meaning, places that define history. They have names like Normandy, Gettysburg, Iwo Jima, Carthage, Marathon, Waterloo, and more. If so with human wars then doubly so with Monsters Wars and the times preceding them.

**Area 51**

In the Earth year 1947 the alien Kubota went to said planet to warn the people that Ghidorah was coming. Yet something went wrong and he was forced to crash land his ship outside the town of Roswell, New Mexico. He was found by Major Spielberg, though, and was brought what would be called Area 51. The fabled base in indeed located in the empty deserts of Nevada and on the surface is an airplane testing range. However, that's merely a cover story in order to hide in plain sight from people who would find out about it.

Hidden deep below the desert, the underground base is a self contained city dedicated to the study of alien technology. Kubota made many friends among the humans and while there he taught the people what to expect from King Ghidorah should he arrive. However, he was extremely hesitant to allow the creation of the dorats, even if it was for research and if they were "as docile as pets." The alien was fearful and when the three-headed monster did arrive, they learned why. During the Monster Wars the President refused to make Area 51's existence public regardless of the base's pleas. When the Base's existence was at last revealed it was proven to be an invaluable resource on how to fight King Ghidorah. The best laid plans of mice and men were hatched at the laboratory base until the dorats that had been raised there went mad and escaped, the destroying Area 51 as they did so.

**Swarm Territory**

On awakening, Inagos the Locust King took command of the rampaging insect Swarm and made them his army and he their Swarm Lord. Inagos claimed territory including southern New Mexico, the west spur of Texas, and parts of northern Chihuahua, Mexco. Swarm Territory is mostly desert and human towns once there have been abandoned instead being razed by the Swarm Insects for use making their hives. The skyscrapers hives are colossal and accommodate hundreds of giant insect monsters, and that's not including the tunnels below which are veritable underground cities.

In the Swarm Wars, Inagos tried to expand his empire but failed and human armies managed to launch a suicide raid to destroy the nest leaving the Swarm permanently crippled. By the time of the Monster Wars, Swarm Territory was confined to its borders… until King Ghidorah came and took command of the Swarm for use as his own army. Swarm Territory is now abandoned by its insect monsters as the three-headed monster led them to total destruction.

**The Domes**

The Monster Wars saw many cruel things but few were crueler than the domes for they signaled the death of innocence. The domes were 70 meter plus, slimy, veined, half spheres seemingly made of bloated, quivering flesh. They were dull yellow and grew up from burnt, blasted ground as if it were a pustules and lashed out with wet, slimy tentacles to bring captives in. King Ghidorah's creators imbued him with the ability to make such things in order that they might serve as prisons for capture of valuable prisoners but when he rebelled, he used it as a place to slaughter children.

After taking command of the Swarm, he used the Domes as a place to herd children to serve as food for his Swarm and many an insect monster buzzed around then as if they were hives. The insides of them, the ground and surroundings were like something from a Fritz Lang film in the insane angles and the jagged edges everywhere. It was because the insides like the ocean had flash frozen over in a matter of seconds. It was like some Arctic cavern or a vast glacier but it was more. There were spires and waves and dips and icicles and buttes and plateaus and pillars and trees of ice seen in the distance through the mists.

The majority of the domes were in the mid-west such as in Kansas, Nebraska, and Colorado, but an especially large one was in Tennessee. Lieutenant Santos, now Captain, and his men led a daring raid to rescue the children trapped inside the Tennessee dome. Thought heavy casualties were suffered on Santos side, the children were al rescued and the tactics were used to great effect in freeing children from the other Domes. The Domes went down with the death of King Ghidorah.

**South Pacific**

The Age of Monsters began with the advent of the atom bomb and with all the nuclear tests that were conducted there, the South Pacific became a prime breeding ground for kaiju. From Honshu Japan south to New Guinea, east to the Cook Islands, north to the Hawaiian chain and back to Japan, many an island in the south Pacific is home to monsters. With how many of these monsters attack Japan and with how the Pacific was where the Japanese traded blood for blood with the Americans, its been asked if the carnage of the Pacific Theater has seeped into the waters of the ocean. Nobody knows.

**Infant Island**

Mothra, Battra, and their people lived before the days of the Ancients because their civilization had been the oldest of all. Now all that's left of that once great civilization is a single island and a handful of humans. It, along with those of the other ancients, had been destroyed by the Cataclysm long ago. By 1961, Infant Islanders lost their magic and might even be called primitives but were content because Mothra was with them. They knew it had been she, in her egg in the temple, who had shielded them from the worst of hell's fire (fallout from nearby nuclear explosion). It wasn't until the outside world came to them and kidnapped Mothra's fairy priestesses that they truly knew of death and suffering and evil. It was then, and only then, that Mothra lived again.

She awoke in 1961 and went to Rolisica to rescue her priestesses; once given her handmaidens, she left in peace. Even so, Infant Island endured several more ugly encounters with Rolisica and Battra and Belvera went rogue for a time. Since then Rolisica and Infant Island made peace and the islanders were given the newly made ANEB to heal their irradiated island's soils. Thus, spring came to the whole island for the first time in over fifteen years.

Yet Infant Island's worst enemy was not Rolisica but Red Bamboo which made slaves of them for use on Letchi Island. They were freed by Mothra and Kong and since then have forged a great friendship with Skull Islanders. Despite the bad experience with Red Bamboo, Infant Islanders have begun to open up to the outside world and have had some cultural exchange but they only really trust are Miki and company. (After WWII, her grandfather fell from his ship and washed on the island whereon he was told by the Elias of the future.)

The Islanders worship Mothra as their goddess and supreme ruler while fearing Battra as a terrible, but not evil, god. Moll and Lora are venerated as the high priestesses of Mothra and Battra, as the repository of all Lemurian knowledge and wisdom. Belvera to some degree as well though she also occupies a bogeyman role in Infant Islander culture ("Be good or Belvera will get you!"). A tribal chieftain leads the day to day affairs of governing; the office of chief is for life and often passes from father to son. Women have a very high place in island society and it is almost matriarchal.

The Islanders are mostly pacifists due to the Elias though they due maintain a patrol with sword armed guards for self defense. The Islanders place great emphasis on singing, music, and dancing for such things are sacred to them and they use it in their worship of Mothra. The ruins of the old Lemurian city underneath the island are holy ground to the islanders. Their most loved holiday is the Feast of Plenty, something of the Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, and Christmas together. The main village is inside the cinder cone of dead volcano where old ruins are. Infant Island is a tropical island carpeted by rain forest although man-eating plants exist; its center shows a volcano. The Islanders live by gathering and some farming.

**Letchi Island**

An undisclosed place in the south Pacific, Letchi Island was the island base of Red Bamboo for an unknown time. It was very rocky with some jungle and was guarded by Ebirah and Ookondru, monsters created by Red Bamboo. By 1966, Red Bamboo kidnapped many Infant Islanders for use as slaves in building their war machine, any escapees were eaten by Ebirah the lobster. By chance, friendly shipwrecked Japanese washed ashore and decided to help out. With the help of Daiyo, an Infant Island girl, they managed to awaken King Kong who slept on the Island. With the damage he dealt Red Bamboo, Kong unwittingly proved a hero and the islanders thanked the beast as they all escaped from Letchi Island (with Mothra's help). Not a moment too soon as it blew up from a nuclear device. Letchi Island has since been investigated by Interpol and the DFE and nothing remains but a radioactive heap of rubble, but Red Bamboo may have just relocated elsewhere.

**Oshima Island**

When Godzilla returned in 1985, Professor Hayashida knew that no human weapon could defeat the beast and so had the idea of using a force of nature to defeat a force of nature. The idea was to entomb the kaiju in the lava of Mt Mihara on Oshima Island and the plan succeeded (though Godzilla merely emerged from Mt Fuji a year later). While it served as Godzilla's prison, however, Oshima Island was as a military base and a considerable source of pride for the Japanese. It became a tourist destination although the military presence reminded everyone that Godzilla slept beneath their feet (even as the soldiers stationed there complained of waiting for a monster that never showed up.)

**Lagos Island**

It's a small island in the South Pacific between larger islands called Liat and Kwajielin. For a time it was home to Godzillasaurus and later to the Lagos Garrison; when US forces stormed the land, it was certain that the Japanese Soldiers there would make their last stand. That was not to be as Godzillasaurus saved them all. Later Kong fought Godzillasaurus on the island. Lagos has since been abandoned except for the occasional visit.

**Odo Island**

It was here, in 1954 that Godzilla first reared his head for all the world to see. It began when islanders began to notice that fish catches were dropping and that boats kept disappearing. People said it was the sea monster Gojira who haunted their myths and legends for so long. They worshipped him and sought to appease him with him ritual-in olden times, they used human sacrifice. It came to pass that a great hurricane came but it was more than wind and rain, much more. As scientific observers saw for themselves, it was Godzilla.

Its since been seen that Godzilla is the real Gojira of legend. The legend began when a giant fossilized hand long ago on the island and from it the tale of Gojira began. Reisdual DNA was compared to Godzilla DNA and it was seen that they matched; Godzilla must have lost a hand and later regrown it. Shinkichi Yamani was from Odo Island as was Miki Segeusa and her family.

**Skull Island**

The Shamis-Ra, or Skull, civilization was one the six civilizations that made up the Ancients and was one of the most savage. The land of the Skull was a mystical one ruled by warrior kings and fierce sorcerers. The land of the Skull was a land that time forgot inhabited by creatures from every epoch of earth's history. There were dinosaurs, carnivorous plants, giant insects, and prehistoric mammals along with human tribes.

However, it existed in its own pocket dimension making invasion nearly impossible. The mystical powers that kept this dimensional anomaly intact were kept inside a magic treasure the civilization of Shamis-Ra jealously guarded. They worshipped Kong yet also feared his mighty wrath. To appease such wrath, a millennia old custom began: every generation, the King would give his daughter to be Kong's bride. This "bride of Kong" was meant to calm the beast's rages, ensure Kong's protection, and to be his priestess.

However, this changed when Ghidorah arrived 12,000 years ago. While at first feeling that it didn't concern him so long as the land of Shamis-Ra, or the Skull, was not attacked, representatives of Mothra's Lemurian civilization convinced Kong to fight. (Lemurians and Farouers are matriarchal and patriarchal in their customs, respectively, and often compliment each other.) The battle was waged and Kong himself dealt the final blow against King Ghidorah but the cost was high. The resultant Cataclysm destroyed much of Shamis-Ra, not to mention how the world was deluged by a mighty Flood; both placed Kong and the islanders further at odds against outsiders. Retreating further from the world and into the pocket dimension that held their Skull Island, the people were lost and forgotten.

They lived in peace in their world of dinosaurs and beasts for many a millennia but this changed in the twentieth century when a man named Carl Denham discovered a tesseract to Skull Island in the southern Pacific Ocean, though he did not know it at the time. With that, Skull Island was revealed to the outside world although the visits were few and far between. However, each visit only brought disaster to the island and put the islanders at odds with the outside. Choosing to help the outside world in the Monster Wars was the greatest of sacrifices.

**Lost World**

Another place of great renown. The Lost World, more properly called El Tepui Grande, is a gigantic plateau in Venezuela and was once home to thriving population of dinosaurs that had managed to survive the Mesozoic extinction. Though native peoples knew of it for millennia, the first westerner to see it and bring back proof (in the form of an Apatosaurus) was Professor Challenger of London. He did so in 1925.

After bringing back the proof of it, a mania for all things dinosaur ensued. Some people going there were admirable wanting only to study but too many were just wanted to steal dinosaurs for circuses or to hunt them on safari. In time, the powers that be tried to make the Lost World into a nature preserve but it was too little too late because by then the ecological balance had been broken. In a remorseful feeling typical of the times Lothar Gluck's Fabulous Dinosaur Circus took its stars home in1947. 'National Geographic's' article called it the Dinosaur Summer but the plateau was already dying by then. Now, with every last dinosaur dead, the Lost World is nothing but a burned out heap unfit to grow dust.

The first sign of the world of gods and monsters they were to live in, the world at large is rather guilty for such actions. When speaking to Miki about this, Kyle Martin once said, "Future generations will say how could we have been so stupid, we had an entire Mesozoic ecosystem perfectly preserved 65,000,000 years after it should have been destroyed. It was the it was trillion to one treasure, a gift from God, it was a test of how far we'd come …_and we screwed it up!_"

With the saurian genocide, people deliberately try to avoid going to Challenger High Schools.

**Watchika Mountain**

One of the alien races to visit Earth in Ancient Times was the Simeons but a small band of them was trapped on Earth when King Ghidorah attacked. After the Cataclysms, they were stuck there and began to gravitate towards Martians who were trapped on Earth as well. As the millennia passed, the Martians became the royal family of Selginia and they granted asylum to the Watchika, as the Simeons now called themselves, in the mountain kingdom.

Giving rise to the Yeti legends, the Watchika lived in peace inside their Mountain where they had a virtual underground city built into the rock itself. One of the most amazing things is how at the center of the underground city is a artificial rain forest more fitting for Africa. Though the Watchika had long ago adapted to snow and mountains, they had never forgotten the verdant jungles of their home world. Both the jungle—which was made up of home world plants—and the city were illuminated by an aurora borealis that gave off both light and heat. Even more amazing a special grotto where a vast magic pool is used to turn selected Watchika into giants. It is holy ground to them. The entrance to the mountain is hidden by a holographic generator which makes it appear to be just a field of snow.

**Mt. Fuji**

It is the mountain of the gods where the sun goddess Amaratsu hid her face and plunged the world into darkness. Such things are not forgotten in modern Japan where the sacred volcano is as revered as ever. In the Mysterian and Muvian invasions, the mountain was used as a base of operations and when Godzilla was trapped inside Mt. Mihara, he escaped through Mt. Fuji and battled Kong there. Mt. Fuji is still a sacred and powerful place that every visitor to Japan should see.

**London**

It was once the capital of the mightiest empire the world ever knew, it was indeed a metropolis with almost no equal. In the last days of the Empire, it was the center of the civilized world but as so happens to such examples of man's pride, it attracted… attention. The first was in 1925 when a "Brontosaurus" from the Lost World escaped from captivity to go on the rampage. In WWII, it suffered the Blitzkreig and in 1961 it endured the attentions of Gorgo. London was completely destroyed in the Monster Wars.

**Tokyo**

It is the capital city of Japan and is to Japan what Washington DC, New York, Las Vegas, and Chicago, combined are to America. After all, it is one of the five largest cities in the world. When Shoguns ruled, Tokyo-then called Edo-was the seat of power and after the Emperor returned to the throne, the imperial capital was moved there from Kyoto. Japan's be-all and end-all, Tokyo is the center of government, the arts, and (world) business and its people have earned the admiration of the world for their valor and tenacity. Its darkest hour was perhaps when Godzilla completely destroyed the city less than ten years after it was burned to the ground by Allied fire bombings yet despite that, it returned phoenix like and stronger than ever just as had before and would afterwards. A place where towering skyscrapers stand alongside ancient shrines and where a center of democratic government is within walking distance of the palace of the oldest monarchy on Earth, Tokyo is heart and soul of the Land of the Rising Sun.

Tokyo has an especially special place in the larger context of the Age of Monsters with how Japan is, ground zero for all the weird things that happen in the world… and for how Tokyo is the ground zero for all the weird things that happen in Japan. Indeed, just as Godzilla attacks Japan more than anywhere else, he attacks Tokyo more than any other part of Japan. (Not to mention all sorts of other weird things.) However, Tokyo is huge, even bigger than New York City. Even when Godzilla does attack-or did attack with how he has since reformed-, Tokyo is so big that the odds of his being in your area of the megalopolis are slim to none. It does however, take a certain kind of person to stick it out here, it leaves you in a constant wartime mentality (it's the Blitz all day everyday). But with all the Godzilla merchandise and the joke that if Godzilla didn't keep destroying the city every other day that Japan would be ruling the world by now, they've gotten use to it.

**New York**

New York was America's largest, wealthiest, most powerful city. It was a cultural center without equal, a place of books, poets, museums and operas. It was where America's greatest symbol cried out to tired, poor, huddled masses yearning to breathe free, to wretched refuse of teeming shores, a statue that cried out send them home to me. It was where countless immigrants had people of every nation, race, and creed, had come in hopes of freedom and a second chance. Yet it was also where bigotry and ignorance had divided the very people that came there for that second chance. New York was a place where cynicism, callousness and greed were common place, a place where its people had been made to anonymously slave away as if they were insects in an ant colony.

Yet in a strange way, having both the light and the dark bound together made New York what it was. In every way possible, New York City was America, both the good and the bad, right down to arrogance and decadence to the freedom and the hope. As a microcosm of the human experience, it was not surprisingly home to the UN. It was by far America's greatest city and in many ways NYC, not Washington, had always been the capital. Ironically, it actually became the capital after King Ghidorah destroyed Washington. With the influx of refugees during the American Campaign of the Monster Wars, it became the largest city in the world, in terms of population.

It had a strange history with giant monsters. The first was Kong who was taken there to be shown by Carl Denham but who later escaped and made a last stand atop the Empire State Building. There was also the Rhedosaurus in 1953. It was also the place of the final battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah. The battle for Earth, the battle of the gods made the skies sway and the ground tremble and when it was over, the once mightiest city on Earth was reduced to so many heaps of glowing rubble. With destruction wrought on it worse that what happened to it in the Muvian invasion, it is doubtful that New York will ever be rebuilt.

**Dinosaur World**

The Japanese amusement park Dinosaur World; whose fellow Dinosaur Lands were now found in Europe, Mexico, the US, and China; was founded by Yasuaki Shindo. Shindo was also a hopeless dinosaur lover; he had always admired them, even as a child, and after the War in which he had seen a dinosaur on Lagos, his love for the terrible lizards had only grown. In fact, Shindo looked at his theme park Dinosaur World as a tribute to that mighty beast who had saved his entire garrison. And also as a move against Tokyo Disney which Godzilla, for reasons unknown, burned to the ground on one of his rampages. Shindo bought the ruined land and used it to expand Dinosaur World. People couldn't help but wonder why.

Dinosaur World includes dino themed attractions such as the Icthyosaur Submarine, the Pteranadon Skyhooks, the Mosasaur Logjam, and the various carnosaur rollar coasters like the T-Rex Thunderbolt. Its food court has meals like the Hadrosaur burger special: A hadrosaur burger, of course, cycad fries, and volcano cola. Miki loves going there when she has the time; her grandfather took her there as a child and told her of his meeting Godzilla. (Dinosaur World was founded by Akira's old boss, Major Shindo.)

**Moon Base**

The UN had created the World Space Authority and suggested a trip to the moon to show the unity of the human race decades ago. The United States and the USSR even overcame their hostilities and had astronaut Buzz Aldrin and cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin plant the UN flag on the surface to show that they had come for all mankind. Under the jurisdiction of the WSA, a Moon Base was modified from a temporary moon base left by the Mysterians as a launching point for their attack. A place where humans train for the colonization of other worlds, it is also where amazing scientific experiments were carried out every day.

But it also had a more dire purpose. It was to be the first line of defense if aliens or space monsters were to come to Earth. The Moon Base is an self contained ecosystem and self sufficient city. Solar panels will power the Base for as long as the sun shines, the Base is capable of recycling air and water indefinitely, and the moon grown crops in the "green house" could provide food enough for years. The Base is something of a space port in that it's the first stop in exploring the solar system and indeed, various space planes like Moonlight SY-3 and the P1-X are based there. The staff of the station often wear a white turtlenecks below open red suits. The Base is commanded by General Melissa Rhodes and it is situated on the lunar plain Mare Serenatatis; the UN flag there can be seen from the Base's observation deck. People on the Moon Base people enjoy hiking on the landscape and enjoy the sight of an Earth rise. A popular sport is lunar baseball because of the weaker gravity. (Moon Base itself has a gravity generator.)

(Story Trivia: In our world there is no Moon Base on the lunar plain Mare Serenatatis, nor is a UN flag on the Moon; the true landing of 1969 took place in Mare Tranquillitatis and left a US flag. In the context of the story its because after the Mysterian invasion Earth's nations began to think of themselves as one planet. It was as one planet that the lunar landing took place under UN watch, which is shown to be more powerful than it is on our world as a result of alien invasions and other global crises. The Moon Base was inspired by the Moon Base in Destroy All Monsters. As for the different landing place in particular, if you know your anime and you know my favorite anime then you know which Serenity I'm talking about.)

**Empire State Building**

Opened in 1931, it was created at the height of a fearsome rivalry to be the tallest building in the world. New York, the Empire State, beat Chicago with the Empire State Building which, even now, is the grandest and most elegant skyscraper of them all. When King Kong was brought to New York City, he climbed atop the building and made his last stand there. It was thereafter known as Kong's building and there is a plaque atop it. In the last battle of the Monster Wars, King Ghidorah clung to the Empire State Building waiting for Godzilla to come (and yes, Godzilla was left nauseous with "ape stink" all over Ghidorah). The Empire State Building was one of the only buildings to survive the destruction of New York City.

**The Ancients**

We are not the first. The world as we know was it preceded by a younger world of lost civilizations, a lost world of science that exceeded what we know now and magic beyond what is imagined by even the most fervent of magic users. It was a world at the pinnacle of greatness but it was nearly destroyed by King Ghidorah before he was defeated. He would have the last laugh though with how the chaos and ruin he wrought caused so much distrust and hate that world war erupted... and the Ancients destroyed themselves. The Guardian Monsters begged them to stop, asked them to listen to reason but they didn't. With nature gone mad from the demon's Taint and humanity by his fear, civilization disintegrated and the world as they knew died in the Cataclysms, a combination of worldwide natural disasters and global war that destroyed civilization.

Some of the civilizations, like Mu, survived reasonably intact but the lot of them were blasted to the stone age or destroyed outright. For millennia, this left the human race a species with amnesia, a band of fatherless children unaware of their heritage living in false pretenses and not knowing who they really were. Thanks to the Lemurians and Muvians telling what they know, however, and aiding in archeological expeditions, we do know some things.

Ruling the Atlantic and Europe, there was Atlantis, the most beautiful of the Ancient lands where marble pillars graced the skies and science ruled; its champion was Kamoebas. There was N'Lai K'Nai, a land of the seas, where advanced science and high sorcery lived side by side and where all was ruled by an Princess said to be descended of a sun goddess; situated in modern Japan and ruling much of Asia, its champion was Dagarla. There was Shamis-Ra, a land of the skull ruled by warrior kings and fierce sorcerers empowered by a sacred treasure. A land that time forgot with creatures from every epoch of earth's history, its barbaric god was Kong. There may still be Seatopia, a land of peace and promise ruled by philosophers whose ways would inspire the customs of Greece and Rome, the creators of western civilization; stretching from Australia to South America and left its mark on places such as Easter Island, its god was Megalon. There is Mu who yet lives, a land of knowledge and wisdom in the Pacific that commanded the whole sea from the surface to the blackest abyss; friend of N'Lai K'Nai, it was ruled by a wise emperor and guarded by the noble Manda.

And yet, the eldest and fairest of these lands was Lemuria, a sweet land of light and love. Even Mu was young when they were already old. Quite possibly the oldest of all Earth's civilizations, Lemuria had begun in the times of the dinosaurs themselves as a few scattered bands of Elias who would one day be called fairies and faye, whose mystical fairy land was beyond the sight of mortal eyes. Mothra and Battra protected them and it was they who gathered the first Guardians to battle King Ghidorah and it would be they that gathered a new set of Guardians to battle King Ghidorah once again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**SCIENCE**

Some speak of the future. The future is now.

Science is the advancement of knowledge by the accumulation of proven facts gained through tests and what is understood through said facts. A trail and error process, it took the human race centuries to reach the scientific level its at. Yet as the twentieth century dawned, advancements in technology, medicine, genetics, etc. raced along at such breakneck speed, that it forced a paradigm shift on the world. Happening at most once a century, paradigm shift means a scientific revolution so great that it forces the reassessment of all previous assumptions.

Yet with all that's happened in a world of gods and monsters, such shifts have now been happening with impossible regularity, dozens in a single generation. This is due to how the scientifically impossible kaiju came, how the defeated Mysterians left behind a technology a millennium in advance of our own, and how the Muvians have been there to teach humanity all they know. Yes, the alien technology left behind was broken, yes it didn't work, but it took human scientists in new directions, gave them new ideas, taught them things they would never figured out for a hundred years.

Although there are those who enjoy all this advancements, its also led to apprehension and fear. The fear is that humanity may not have the moral advancements necessary to accompany the scientific advancement. Such fears were best voiced my Professor Medford when he was asked if the monster ants that had just destroyed were created by the first atom bomb, then what about all the bombs that had been exploded since then? The reply was, "Who can know? When man split the atom, he crossed a doorway into a whole new world. What he'll eventually find in that world, nobody can say."

**Giant robots**

The most obvious examples of super technology are that of giant robots. Robots as we imagine them had been fantasy for less that fifty years when ten story tall metal titans were loosed as part of an alien invasion. After the Mysterians were beaten, their technology, especially their Moguera robots, was confiscated and intensely studied. (As this happened before the revised UN Charter, the machines were taken in by Japan where the invasion began rather than the UN.) While it is widely acknowledged that true robots capable of artificial intelligence will be some time coming, it was argued in the 60s if machines capable of functioning like humans were a possibility.

Although robot butlers in every home won't come any time soon, by the seventies the idea of giant robots for defense was being seriously considered; it partly came from Zone Fighter going toe-to-toe with kaiju. With the Mysterians own machines proving it was possible, the newly formed UNGCC requested giant robots from whomever could build them to combat the kaiju. There were of course many difficulties, even with existing tech to base it on, such as how can such a machine move without collapsing under its own weight. In any case, such giant machines did begin with the first Steel Reign and they proved to be an enormous psychological boost to the humans. Such machines worked well and in the Monster Wars, they were indispensable, none more so that the MOGUERA. With giant robots a reality, the human race has a fighting chance.

**Super-X Attack Plane**

Its more properly called the Super-X Main Sky Battle Tank than a plane as it relies on no wings. It instead uses a combination of turbines and gravity repulsors to stay aloft; that is not to mention how it was built to stay and trade blows with Godzilla. Covered in heat proof shielding and using platinum circuitry, its weapons ranged from rockets, to lasers, to mini-guns, to flares, to mortars and more. It was built with no intention of speed or agility but rather stationary combat and so not surprisingly is shaped more like a flying tank than anything else. Super-X was built with reverse engineered Mysterian technology with the intention of protecting Tokyo in case Godzilla ever returned. He did and it looked as if Super-X was going to win but a freak storm revived Godzilla and the tables were turned. It is uncertain of another Super-X will be built.

**Gryphon**

A direct descendant of the Super-X, the Gryphon was built not so much to trade punches with a monster but to work as a real plane should. Unlike conventional aircraft, though, it uses a canard wing design. The Gryphon is capable of hovering, stationary flight, and sustained speeds of mach three to three miles an hour in any direction; forwards backwards, to the sides, etc. Such flight capability allows it to dodge most any attack but its also capable of attacks of its own. Its primary weapons are a row of laser cannons that can get any monster's attention and its big gun is the Black Hole Gun. The BHG is based off of the wormhole generator from alien spacecraft and is in essence a miniature black hole. Called the Dimension Tide, this attack sucks all matter in range into a vortex and traps it. Commanded by Kiriko Tsujimori, the Gryphon was used time and again and it proved its worth in the Monster Wars.

**Atragon**

Its not a submarine but an undersea battleship. It was designed by Captain Jinguchi of the Imperial Japanese Navy in World War II in the cigar shape of most subs but it has a mammoth bow drill; its wings and conning tower are retractable. Its bottom is red while the top half is gray. After the surrender, Jinguchi went into hiding and on a deserted island, the Atragon was built in secret. It is primarily meant as a super-sub capable of underwater dogfights with aquatic foes but it can burrow underground with ease and can even fly. Its weapons include its bow drill capable of piercing through solid rock like tissue paper, the Absolute Zero Cannon mounted in the drill capable of freeing anything, and the ability to electrocute its skin. (Not to mention how its crew includes Marine like shock troops armed with freezer guns.)

The Atragon was used to save the world when Mu attacked and the world was forever grateful and it proved to be the flagship of the Maritime Defense Force of Earth. Leading the pack, it almost managed to kill Godzilla in a tremendous sea battle shortly after UNGCC was founded. In the end it was destroyed however by Godzilla. Even so, a second Atragon is in the works made to be even greater than the first.

**Cyborg Whale**

After the Mu Empire surrendered, it laid down its arms and paid reparations. Part of it included the Cyborg Whale, an advanced scientific submarine. While no Atragon, Cyborg Whale is an excellent fighter when the need arises although its main mission is not combat. Its chief mission is to monitor Godzilla at all times and to insure that he doesn't sneak onto coastal cities undetected. Though it has a mixed success rate (what if Godzilla crosses the Panama Canal?), it has been credited with saving countless lives. Under the jurisdiction of G-Force, it is commanded by Captain Takurada and is in active duty

**Holograms**

One of the many advancements in recent years was the creation of holograms, fully three-dimensional images of objects existing in real space where they are projected. The colors are often grainy and the image is often transparent so simple images are those used most often instead of people. (There is therefore no teleconferencing via hologram for business meetings, yet.) These holograms are often used as part of visual presentations in the government and the military either to facilitate communications or logistics by presenting a three-dimensional map of the area. One of the best examples is the mammoth holographic globe at UN headquarters

**Vidphones**

Unlike other technologies, Vidphones are accessible to the public and they're becoming all the rage around the world. As the name implies vidphones function like telephones accept that there is a screen allowing the callers to actually see each other. To ease the transition, phone companies have made them so they can connect to existing ordinary telephones and function the exact same way-though of course, the receiving screen is blank without a screen on the other side to complete the circuit. Vidphones are standard issue in the military and news networks.

**Camera Drones**

One of the more controversial creations of the last fifty years. They are cameras mounted on hovering devices the size of basket balls and capable of helicopter like flight. They are used to detect enemy troop movements and are often used to observe monster battles when possible. Its been asked, what to stop them a potential user from using it to spy on innocent people? The controversy is still on.

**Lasers**

Non-projectile particle beam energy weapon technology has greatly altered modern warfare. Far more powerful, silent, and accurate than conventional weapons, Maser weapons are top of the line armaments. The Japan's AMF uses them extensively in their battles against giant monsters and their almost standard issue in G-Force. Indeed, G-Force has whole maser tank brigades and maser plane squadrons for use against giant monsters. Masers are standard issue weapons on all giant robots. However, its not limited there and hand held maser rifles exist; Muvian made, they are used by the Lagos Battalion for those most difficult of missions. Such rifles can either fire in constant beams are rapid fire bursts and can be adjusted for lethal force or stunning force.

**cryo-grenades**

Used by the Lagos Battalion and developed by Captain Jinguchi, cryo-grenades work like conventional grenades. There is the notable exception in that instead of an explosion, intense cold is generated that wraps the target in a sheathe of ice. Because the freezing is so sudden, the target can normally be thawed out later.

**Red Water**

Years ago, a UN expedition to Solgell Island failed to meet its goal but found something else, a spring that bubbled up "red water," "red water" that had extraordinary healing powers. Red Water proved a universal anti-biotic more effective than penicillin (and it works on more that bacteria, viruses too). It also accelerates the human ability to heal from broken wounds, cuts, bruises, etc. It was Pacific Pharmaceuticals that figured out the chemical formula and managed to reproduce it in the lab. With that, injuries and diseases previously thought hopeless are being cured regularly. People facing certain death survive and broken bones that would previously required amputation are put in a cast for a week. However, because of how difficult Red Water is to produce and of how expensive it is, it is incredibly difficult to come by and thus is restricted to soldiers on the front line, emergency paramedics, firefighters, and the like.

It has since been supplanted by Regenerator G-1 in effectiveness.

**Regenerator G-1**

Regenerator G-1 is the scientific name for the strand of DNA that allows Godzilla his ability to instantly heal from any wound or injury. It was discovered by kaijuologist Shinoda and it was he who first realized that if G-1 could somehow be used as a gene therapy, that it could revolutionize modern medicine. Before even computer simulation could be run, it saved the life of Miki Segeusa despite her having fallen from over a hundred feet up. It was soon hailed as a miracle drug and was pressed into service by those desperate to save lives in the apocalyptic conflict of the Monster Wars. It proved its worth with how people on the verge of death were routinely saved and went on to full health in mere days. There are, however, urban legends that monster people are appearing; those that believe in them ask if G-1 can have something to do with it. Even so, its still being used and people are still being "saved" by it.

**Artificial Suns/ Ra**

In building an underground civilization, the Mu Empire used its science to the utmost and made its finest creation: an artificial sun. It was continuing, self sustained fusion reacting giving light and heat but it was put on the shelf as all energy was ultimately provided by geothermal energy and light by an aurora borealis. However, it did not end and the artificial sun was taken by Apophis, one of Manda's son and used to power his mad empire. In a desperate attempt to battle King Ghidorah, he absorbed the sun, then called Ra into himself to fight. It backfired when King Ghidorah made him implode causing thus destroying Egypt in a supernova explosion. 


	8. Chapter 8

**SUPER POWERS**

Superpowers aren't the subject of comic book heroes anymore. As an Age of Monsters goes, we see that nothing is impossible and that includes powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. Sometimes these powers are bestowed, sometimes they are learned, and sometimes the person is simply born with them but each time, its an amazing thing. There is, however, some controversy as to what these powers might entail. In Mu where such abilities are granted to the best and brightest society has to offer, such people are treated as heroes. On the surface world, psis are treated as freaks and feared as humanity's replacements. Times are changing though and for the better as those with powers are granted respect as they use those powers for the greater good.

**Muvians**

The majority of Muvians are noticeably stronger and faster than ordinary humans. While the average Muvian can't shoot lasers from his eyes or fly, Muvians are up to two or three times stronger than surface worlders. They also live on average fifty years longer than surface world humans and can heal from injuries at a faster rate. They also have psychic links to blood relatives or those with whom they form very strong emotional bonds. This is for the most part due to genetic augmentation and advanced medicine. For a time, it led some Muvians to believe themselves a master race destined to rule the racially inferior surface world humans. Since then, however, the Emperor and his court have raised awareness on how super powers do not mean a super race. This, interestingly, despite the fact that the royal family often has extreme super powers, the Emperor has super human strength.

**Mu agents**

While most Muvians have above human abilities, there are those that wield true super powers. These are the Agents who are in the truest sense, super heroes. Agents are chosen on background, scholastic abilities, moral character, and are quite simply, the best of the best. They are then imbued with special energies to attain incredible abilities that range from the control of electricity, super strength, flight, teleportation, and more. They're trained in martial arts, disguise, espionage, field medicine, etc. They are celebrities and use their position to set moral examples when not fighting the good fight. An uglier episode in their history was in the Mu attack on the surface when they were reduced to kidnappers. They have since tried to restore their honor. Since these powers can be passed down from parent to child, dynasties of Agents have arisen.

**ESP**

People in Mu with powers are admired. Those on the surface world are feared. Being psychic isn't easy and some times its even a nightmare. In the past, before telepathy was recognized, people growing up with it often thought they were going insane and a few ultimately did. Even those who managed to resist often felt like freaks, like outcasts, and became increasingly withdrawn and antisocial. Further back, things had been even worse; psychics had to stay quiet for their whole lives or be burned at the stake as witches.

For years in modern times the very idea of telepathy was dismissed as absurd but as things began changing in so many ways, more and more evidence came that it was very real. Though it was slow to gain acceptance, the existence of the Elias and other things led to the acknowledgment that ESP did indeed exist and that up to one in fifty people have it. However, although psychics can now go into the open, the proof of their existence has aroused discrimination and fear in non-psychics. Ordinary humans fear them and in extreme cases have even gone so far as to lynch psychics outright. (Its more rare that you might think with the powers a psychic can bring to bear.)

Most young psychics can find refuge in the Psionics Research Institute, a special school where they can be at home and learn to use their powers in a responsible manner. After that, they can either return to normal life or get jobs as agents for Interpol or Psychic Center like Miki Segeusa. Such support is needed with how normal humans say that psychics, by their very existence, are a threat to privacy. Segregation laws keep both sides separate. Part of the fear is lack of privacy and part of it is that normal humans will be doomed to serve as slaves to a master race. After all, didn't non-humans like the Garoga and the Myterians try to take over the world before? Psychics don't have to do anything to humans, as the next step in evolution, they are humanity's replacement aren't they? Well, think normal humans, they aren't going down without a fight.

Most psychics are Japanese and Japanese girls at that. It is very common for psychics to be extremely attached to their parents due to telepathic bonds and for it to be difficult to make bonds with new people. Due to their powers, they are often empathetic and feel sympathy for their fellow outcastes or those suffering. They are often solemn, withdrawn and silent as they see people for what they are and what they feel towards them. Psychics are often very open and honest; their powers make others open books and so the concept of deceit is alien. For some, such as Miki Segeusa, this means that they are overly trusting.

Central to this is Miki Segeusa, the most powerful and skilled psychic in the world. She is the cheerful, chipper, honest, all-Japanese (can't well be all-American) girl but despite this, she is a lightning rod for the controversy with her views in Godzilla. She never made any attempt to hide her feelings towards Godzilla and was despised as a freak who loved a monster more than her own kind. (Despite how the more virulent bigots don't consider psychics human at all.) However, this proved to be best course in the end with how Godzilla literally saved the entire world in the Monster Wars. If it hadn't been for Godzilla defeating King Ghidorah when he did, the demon's World Extinction Attack would have killed all life.

With how Miki led Godzilla to that victory, with how if not for her Godzilla might well have let Ghidorah destroy the world, this has led to a drastic adjustment of values. Tentative steps are being made at reconciliation.

**Magic**

Hocus pocus! Despite centuries of ridicule as a pack of fairy tales, sorcery is indeed real… even if many a scientist hates to acknowledge even the possibility of its existence. That's because magic's, by its very nature, defies scientific law, but a scientist is trained to accept facts as facts and the facts plainly state that magic is very real. Its unlike ESP which, though amazing, can be explained, however tentatively, through science. Magic is unlike science which operates by an established, dispassionate system of rules and that in following those rules can be expected to follow a predictable course. Magic is quite the opposite in that the same experiment often does **not** yield the same results, concepts of right and wrong are intrinsic factors, emotional observations are necessary, and more.

Even so, there are some general outlines that can be made concerning magic. (Magic does follow rules; its own.) The first is Mana. Mana is the life-force of the Earth, the energy produced by all living things and that allows life. It is an energy field from which those skilled can draw power for a variety of effects either good or evil in either light or dark magic. Magic's users can use their powers in as many ways as the person can imagine-spell casting, luck, prophecy, dream interpretation, curses etc. Mana, and thus the ability to draw on magic, can be concentrated in certain locations such as ancient and/or sacred sites. These are located on lay lines which are the "veins" through which Earth's life force flows. In the Monster Wars, the idea of mana and lay lines gained some credence in what King Ghidorah did. The following is a report from Connie Matsu, UWTN, as she covered the demon's siege of New York City:

_"Something we've noticed for months now, is that whatever place King Ghidorah destroys is later unable to support life, some have gone on to name this the 'Taint;' we've even seen that living things sicken and die agonizing deaths when in his presence for a long enough time. Seemingly unconnected, scientists have increasingly theorized that the idea of Ley Lines, streamers of energy crisscrossing the Earth in lines supplying energy or 'mana' as if they were blood vessels, may in fact be true. For decades now, psychics and occultists have claimed that it was true, even those in Tokyo's prestigious Psionics Research Center _[sic] _have taken it under consideration. However, if it is, then the two combined is potentially disastrous._

"As Secretary General has told us, it is theorized that King Ghidorah plans to use his 'Taint' in an effort to corrupt Earth's mana here in New York. With Manhattan as the focal point, the Taint and the corrupted mana will flow through the Ley Lines across the globe and thus killing all living things and turning Earth into a charnel house."

[The Elias have said that King Ghidorah's arrival 12,000 years ago fragmented the Lay Lines not only causing catastrophe but leaving true magic dormant for centuries, thus explaining why magic is so limited in the modern world.]

As seen before, there have been links to magic users and psychics and indeed, the two often work together-indeed, are sometimes confused for each other. As the new scapegoats, psychics look to magic users for help and have adopted some of their methods such as meditation in pyramids. Indeed, the most powerful psychics in existence, the Elias, are also magic users and combine ESP with magic, each augmenting the other. However, magic is even more controversial that ESP and its practitioners with how conservative Christian groups say they are witches in league with Satan. While some pagan thought may be present, even the maddest users of dark magic would be the last to ever knowingly serve such malevolent powers. Others are more understanding such as the kaijuologists who allowed and even helped magic users such as Ramon's grandfather, the Shaman, or Snake Men priests use their magic to heal Tuol and Quetzalcoatl.

However, magic users, both old and new, have faced harsh criticism before and are sure they will whether it now.


	9. Chapter 9

**NON-HUMANS**

In going to Watchika Mountain, Miki Segeusa was stunned to see a civilization on Yetis; when asked about this by Belvera, she ultimately smiled and said that a person is a person, whether human or not. While the psychic was able to realize this, she's something of an exception. In the Age of Monsters, the human race has encountered various non-humans that indeed challenge the idea of what makes a person. Some, like Snake Men live in communities that welcome them and are sheltered from the judgments of outsiders but others like kaijin are treated as freaks to be destroyed. For centuries man spat on and murdered his fellow man for reasons as petty as skin color and despite the progress made in recent years, there are still a few bad apples. If so with that, then what is to be done with sentient beings of a whole other species? "Why," the hater says, "They're not even human."

**Elias**

The first of this fairy race were Oberon and Titania. Where they came from, they do not know but in any case, they were born in the Mesozoic and for eons they were alone without a soul to talk to. However, that changed in time as they were followed by a race of tiny fairy beings like themselves. By the time human civilization began, the Elias had already had their own for a long time. Some humans gravitated towards the Elias and the magic and love and peace and wisdom they offered. This was the Lemurian civilization which Oberon and Titania ruled, even as their people served as teachers to the young race, instructing them in all things. Even after the people of Lemuria grew in power and knowledge, they still looked to the Elias for guidance and religious instruction. Alas, King Ghidorah's killed them all in a genocidal purge leaving only three little children, the daughters of the king and queen and their names were Moll, Lora, and Belvera.

The Elias are the chosen people of the Mothra Clan. They are the fairy and the faye, creatures who fear iron and through whose blood flows the oldest magic. The incarnations of sorcery, they are the magical sprites and pixies who for so long inhabited the stories of humanity. Like the dragons whom they knew and called friends, the Elias were beings of magic whose souls were that of the Earth. They were universally small, Asian in appearance, and predominantly female; somewhat fitting with how theirs was a matriarchal society. (Its been asked where are all the men? Conspiracy theorists have their ideas.) Elias were often centuries old and reproduced only very rarely; the birth of a child was a sacred event though. This extended to how the Elias cherished children of all races, Elias or human.

Elias were pacifists and placed incredible emphasis on spiritual perfection-not an idle cause with their being magical creatures. Song and dance were sacred to them for such things figured prominently in their magic and their religion-the latter two were somewhat inseparable in the Elias mind. Fickle, cryptic, and mysterious, the Elias were generally cheerful and outgoing though there were always the black clad ruffians. At the height of their power and civilization, the Elias ruled an empire that was what the modern world would call the Vatican, Wall Street, and Washington combined. They were the Ancient World's superpower and were the admiration of the world; not even Mu could compete. They are gone now but the princesses of that lost world keep the flame lit as they watch over Infant Island where the last Lemurians live and tell the outside world that which they know so their stories might not be forgotten.

**Kaijin**

It began with the creation of Regenerator G-1 gene therapy. G-1 is the scientific name for Godzilla's ability for instantaneous healing; a scientist named Shinoda was the first to theorize that if could be applied to human medicine. It first went into use in the Monster Wars to save lives and for all it did, it was hailed as a miracle drug.

Yet it proved to be a curse in how the people given it suffered… side effects. These side effects are due in large part to how the energies released by Godzilla and King Ghidorah in their final battle corrupted global energy fields. It meant that anybody who used G-1 to mutate into a kaiju like anthromorph, or kaijin. A common male Godzilla kaijin will have a human body with black skin, silver spines running along the back down to the tail, four clawed digits on each limb, and a fully expressive face-often with hair-, but shaped like a monsters head. A female will have green skin and mauve hair. That's not to say that there aren't many more kinds of kaijin; for each kaiju, there is a correspondent kaijin.

Right now, there are only a few hundred kaijin in the world and most of them are in the US-though the number will grow. Frightened and confused, most of them have gone into hiding in sewers, subways, and ruined cities. They're separated and they all think they are lone cases; compounding that is that none of them knows what's happening to them. What they do know is that if their existence were revealed, that they would most likely be hunted as freaks. That's because with the energies released by Godzilla and King Ghidorah in their final battle, potentially anyone can become a kaijin. For that, people are afraid of the monsters inside of them.

At the moment, kaijin are barely even an urban legend but for the few that know they exist, its suspected that they might congregate in the remains of New York City.

(Story Trivia: The word "kaijin" is Japanese and comes from "kaiju," or monster and "jin" meaning man; thus "monster man." it was originally made to describe monster people in Japanese science-fiction TV shows.)

**Watchika**

There are many alien races in the galaxy and in the times of the Ancients they'd visit Earth. One was the ape-like Simeons but a small band of them was trapped on Earth when King Ghidorah attacked. After the Cataclysms, they were stuck there and began to gravitate towards Martians who were trapped on Earth as well. As the millennia, the Martians became the royal family of Selginia and they granted asylum to the Watchika, as the Simeons now called themselves, in the mountain kingdom. Watchika are the yeti of Himalayan lore. They have white fur and black skin and are a nation separate from Selginia although they regard the Selginian royal house as their friend and benefactor. Indeed, many Watchika have gone on to serve as Selginian Prime Ministers. They live in Watchika Mountain they enjoy the refreshing snows and awe inspiring peaks surrounding them. They follow a Shamanic religion. They, however, have been very careful not to reveal themselves to the outside world in the knowledge of what they probably would face.

**Snake Men**

The Muvians are comfortable with genetic engineering to a degree unthinkable to most people, even Saradians. No where is this more clear than in the Snake Men. As their name implies, they are human shaped but with serpentine additions. They walk on two legs, they have arms and use hands for grasping, and a head is placed in between two shoulders. However, their skin is scaly, their hands and feet are tipped with claws, they have tails, and their reptilian heads have fangs, forked tongues, etc. The Snake Men were all once human but in choosing to serve as priests of Manda they underwent gene splicing in order to more closely resemble their god. The process is painful and can lead to some psychological problems but it is eased with the high prestige Snake Men have. (Among Muvians. Surface worlders see them as freaks.) They are revered as intermediaries between the common Muvian and Manda and over the millennia even some members of the royal family have made themselves Snake Men to lead their people in worship of Manda. Because of the incredibly high standards that have to be met to become a Snake Man priest, Snake Men are often extremely well educated, and are of the highest social standing-doctors, lawyers, professors, etc. As their name implies, Snake Men are often male; this is because of how Manda is a male; in the times of his mother, Tiamat, there were Snake Women.

**Death Runners**

There are two intelligent species on Skull Island: Death Runners and humans. Sometimes called Raptor Men, Death Runners evolved from Slashers (Dromeosaurs) and lead them. A Death Runner is as tall as a man, stands upright when still, uses tools and weapons, has language, creates plans, etc. They are shaped like a cross between humans and Velociraptors in that they have scaly skin, brown feathers, claws, fanged jaws but stands upright when still, has dexterous forearms with opposable thumbs, and a man shaped torso. It has been asked if they are truly sentient and its unknown; Skull Islanders saw that while Death Runners are more than animals, they are less than human.

Occasionally a Death Runner becomes a giant called Gaw and that Gaw leads the Death Runners. After the last Gaw was killed by Kong, they were left leaderless but when Godzillasaurus came, they made him their new leader, a post he accepted. Death Runners have a long and bitter rivalry with Skull Islanders and with the hatred each side has for the other, it is unlikely that they will ever have peace. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Aliens**

One of the earliest discussions of alien life was in the book, "War of the Worlds" in which it is seen that intelligent beings dwell on Mars. At first, in the book, humans are delighted and think that the Martians will be "men like us." When it is seen that they're not like us at all, it inspires fear and revulsion, disgust at their very appearance. A similar thing was seen in the Age of Monsters with how sightings of flying disks began in WWII with Foo Fighters and was popularized by an alleged crash in the New Mexico desert. Without enough proof, it was dismissed but people began to ask could there be life, or even intelligent life elsewhere in the universe?

It was proven with the 1957 invasion. Since the Mysterians, there have been other things such as the Garoga War of 1973 and more alleged sightings. The most dramatic was the discovery of a hollow meteor in the asteroid belt because of it how it was sure to hold alien technology. (It was revealed to be King Ghidorah's prison; once opened, the beast was free to the sorrows of the world.)

Aliens present an extreme shock to global consciousness in that their very existence shows humans they are not alone in the universe nor are they the center of it. With some, like Peace Landers, acceptance has come rather easy since they look… just like us. For the most part, the idea of alien life is heretical and is the mockery of the beliefs humans have for themselves. Despite the evidence, its a painful and as difficult to accept as evolution was and is not unlike what it was for native peoples when Europeans came from across the sea in their ships.

Despite the humbling power of this, there were some positive benefits, mostly the unifying effect it had on the human race, both to confront would be invaders and in the realization of just how much humanity has in common. There are various alien races, many of which the human race is only barely aware of and only faintly knows of. Learning more of them will bring new friends and new challenges but in any case it will be a wondrous thing.

(The first part is made up of humanoid aliens. The second is non-humanoids.)

**Archaeo-Space Hunters**

According to legend, they were the very first planet to have ever reached civilization for legends are the only thing that remains of them. In any case, it is said that they were in intergalactic Atlantis of sorts and eons ago created a civilization beyond knowledge. It was long ago, millions of years in the past that they saw newborn infant worlds and sought to grind them underneath iron heels. To take them it was devised that they would use living war machines called Skyllans and they were savage brutes indeed.

With these abominations, the Space Hunters rose like a living flame across the galaxy to plant their flags over the soil of a thousand worlds. In time, they even made an empire that stretched across the galaxy yet even this was not enough for them. That was because, mad with the lust for power, they sold their souls to Satan himself to obtain the ultimate skyllan, King Ghidorah, the devil's hammer. As to be expected, the evil one lied to and betrayed the Archao Space Hunters just as he's done to countless others since time began for with the exception of Cretaceous Earth, their planet was the very first he destroyed.

Some ask, however, if the Archao-Space Hunters went extinct and if any of them survived? Millions of years after the Space Hunters seemingly went extinct, new races appeared on various planets. They met in friendship and yet they noticed the impossible trillion to one chance that they all looked like one another. They were confused until they met the ever so ancient 'Neo' Space Hunters. The oldest existing interstellar civilization, the Neo-Space Hunters told the young races of the Archao-Space Hunters and that they may have survived to spread across the cosmos in a mass exodus even though they lost all memory of their roots. One solar system that has humanoid life is that of Earth.

If interstellar lore is to be believed, they not only survived but became the ancestors of every humanoid species in the galaxy. It would explain the galaxy wide existence of the Skyllans and why is it that so many humanoid species live across the cosmos. For those who believe in the legends, the Archao-Space Hunters are despised as a band of genocidal, bigoted, world conquering, devil worshipping, Nazi-like, madmen. As the possible ancestors of all humanoid life, it doesn't bode well for us does it?

**Mysterians**

The Mysterians were one of several wandering aliens races who came to dwell in our solar system some 12,000 years ago and for a time they lived in peace with both the other aliens and the native Earthlings. The planet they settled was dubbed the Mysteroid and it was situated between Mars and Jupiter but then it happened that King Ghidorah came. One of the demon's darkest powers is that of the Fear which drives those who suffer it to madness and when the demon attacked the solar system 12,000 years ago Mysterian minds were so ravaged that they destroyed their own world with nuclear weapons. (Its remains are the asteroid belt. Afterwards, they made a new home on Mars amidst the ruins of Salno's ancestors' home.) Mad and bad, the Mysterians began the road to utter decline and by 1957 they suffered mass radiation diseases, numbered less that a million and were over 80% male. It was then that these would be world conquerors invaded Earth. They were however routed and the technology they left behind advanced Earth's technology by decades-perhaps centuries. As for where the Mysterians are now, they haven't made more appearances although alien abductions for experiments by the "grays" is attributed to them.

**Martians**

Yes, there are Martians. They were of three humanoid alien colonist races who came to Earth's solar system in the hopes of finding a home. What they originally called themselves has been forgotten but what is remembered is that they made an advanced, and industrious civilization on their new red planet. They even made planet wide irrigation canals to water their desert planet with water from the poles. They made a fine world and great cities (the face of Mars was their Mt. Rushmore) but natural features, like Olympus Mons and the giant canyon proved to be valuable tourist destinations. Mars was one of the most hard hit planets when King Ghidorah attacked 12,000 years ago and had the fiercest resistance. In the end Mars died and its last survivors fled to Earth for one final battle. In the end, the demon was defeated and the surviving Martians settled in the Himalayan mountains where they made a new home and intermarrying with the locals. Theirs became Selginia and the peasantry still tell tales that their ancestors came from the stars even as their royal family tells its children and grandchildren of who they are and where they came from.

In the Monster Wars, Princess Salno of Selginia stood at the side of good and after 12,000 years avenged her ancestors.

**Xians**

Another of the colonists who came to the Solar System long ago, they were the most emotionless of the lot. They are also among the least known. It remembered that they settled Planet X, a moon orbiting Jupiter and after Ghidorah attacked long ago, they were forced underground. It is unknown if they are still alive but a voyage to Planet X is currently being contemplated.

**Peace Land**

This pacifist word has a civilization much like that of Earth and they are humanoid; indeed, they look like the Japanese. They also like to wear colorful and garish costumes and female Peace Landers have a some telepathic abilities. With no war, hunger, crime, poverty, or disease, they have a paradise planet. Highly advanced technology is also a keen boost. (Think Star Trek.) They're also the Switzerland of the galactic community for their avowed neutrality. Their home world is often the place of interstellar talks because of this. They've a legendary commitment to peace and non-violence that gave rise to the planet's name, Peace Land.

Indeed, Peace Land has almost no military and their chief protectors, aside from the Neo-Space Hunters, are their own heroic Zone Fighters. The Zone is a legendary thing for Peace Landers as it is the zenith of skill and power; part of it is becoming the giant fifty meter tall Zone Fighter. That power has been passed from generation to generation since time immemorial in a dynasty of heroes called the Zone Family. In recent generations, the Zone Family and its eldest son, the Zone Fighter, has gained wide spread admiration with its battling the skyllan scourge alongside the Space Hunters.

The biggest challenge they faced was when the Garoga conquered and occupied their planet. However the Zone Family escaped and led a resistance movement on Earth which the called their adoptive planet. In time, however, they returned and led their planet to freedom. Even after this, however, the Peace Landers refuse to give in to militarism or leave their pacifist stance and remain an outpost of harmony.

**Garoga**

If the Archao-Space Hunters are Nazis then the Garoga are Neo Nazis. They resemble demons from Earth religion and have a savage creed of brutality that dictates conquest and revenge at all costs. For centuries they fought wars amongst themselves until they found something they hated more than each other: people of other planets. With these as the target of their wrath, the Garoga sought to conquer and rule as the Archao-Space Hunters did long ago. However, its like comparing a skinhead bully to Heinrich Himmler especially with how the mass produced Skyllans they use are the most pathetic of the their breed. Terro-Beasts they call them. (The most apt comparison in terms of actual effectiveness would be to the Italians.) Their last battle was against Peace Land and despite some initial advances even that proved too much. The Garoga are defeated… for now.

**Vortak**

The Vortak are one of many alien races that inhabit the galaxy but they are not one of the most loved. Theirs is a rogue planet that, like so many other aliens, use monsters as weapons of war and they even tried to capture King Ghidorah using energy-though that of course backfired. They are rather pompous-to the point of being ridiculous-, have a master race mentality, and as to conquest "its what we do." They are ruled by a queen whose title is Vorticia and a series of lesser governors. Vortak dress habits include armor, metal headdresses, gray coloring, and flaring shoulder guards. They have gray to silver skin and males have blank red eyes.

At the moment, the Vortak are a pygmy dictatorship more to be laughed at than to be feared.

**Simeons**

The Simeons are a species of alien who strangely resemble Earth apes, with the exception of green skin. Their jungle home world is rich in resources and that is fortunate with how they are at the forefront of super robotics and technology. (They've patented a new alloy called Space Titanium. The metal of choice for high technology.) In fact, only the Neo-Space Hunters rival them. They are well known across the galaxy and visited Earth in the time of the Ancients-refugees left there became the Watchika. At the moment, they are suffering a terrible setback with how their planet is being pulled by a black hole but although it is a Herculean attempt, they are planning to stop that with help from the Space Hunters

**Neo-Space Hunters**

The Old Space Hunters weren't the only ones who lived on the world of Nebula Space Hunter M; they shared it with the race of man sized insects whom they derided as the "maggots." This contempt was seen in how they were used as slaves and subjected to periodic genocide. After King Ghidorah killed the world, the Old Space Hunters suffered a galactic diasporas but the New Space Hunters stood together and endured for more than 65,000,000 years to the present day.

As they stand now, their empire spans millions of worlds and they number well into the tens of trillions. But to their credit they have rules of only colonizing uninhabited planets or making settlements on inhabited planets with local consent. They've a habit of non-interference in developing civilizations and a system of cultural relativism in meeting other civilizations. This is partly due to how they remember and despise the bigotry of the Old Space Hunters and everything they stood for-this is seen in how they still bitterly remember the centuries of persecution. The Neo-Space Hunters are also ashamed of how those who once shared a planet wrought the Skyllan plague on Creation.

The Space Hunters are loved as saviors who protect the galaxy from the Skyllans. They do so with their own benevolent Borodans and the hyper-advanced technology of their star-spanning space fleet. Its not unlike how on Earth, the British used the unparalleled might of their Navy to fight slave trade on the high seas so long ago. (They also protect Peace Land in exchange for Zone Fighter fighting the Skyllan scourge.) Yet despite how fervently they fight the skllans, they've almost never fought an actual war either amongst themselves or another planet instead doing their best to find non-violent solutions. As the oldest, largest, wealthiest, most powerful-and most moral-of all interstellar civilizations, it the galaxy's greatest and most admired superpower.

The Neo-Space Hunters are a race of man sized insects that live in vast colonies ruled by a queen, though not all Space Hunters are the literal blood children of that queen. With the trillions of her kind, excess egg laying is taken up by her royal daughters. The queen is absolute monarch but that power is tempered by love as her subjects are her children and she is their mother. She loves each and everyone of them more than life itself and would give her life for any of them because she is their mommy. The form of government had by the Space Hunters was for a long time what humans would call communist. But now the private ownership of property and business is taking root and they practice Danish style socialism.

One interesting thing about them is their fascination with technology. It begun after the old Space Hunters left their world-and them-to die and they, the Neos, found their abandoned science. This love affair with technology gave them a lead in galactic politics and their new home world-the old one is a dead rock that was King Ghidorah's first target-is home to all the newest gadgets. Space Hunters are loyal to authority, love their queen as their mother-and her husband, the king, as father-, are tolerant of other views, are mostly pacifists, are very homogenous, and are raised from larva hood to adulthood in communal nurseries. When meeting with non Neo-Space Hunters, they often use personal holographic generators so as not to frighten them with their praying mantis/roach like appearance. If a bond of friendship develops, they might drop the illusion and be as they truly are.

The Neo-Space Hunters have made contact with Earth. The first was a few tentative visits before the Cataclysms but after the fall of civilization, they were bound by their own law of non-interference to not intervene. (One exception was with Seatopia with whom they had millennia of friendship. Why only Seatopia is unknown.) The first meeting in modern times was when they observed Earth in World War II. After that, the Space Hunters learned the location of King Ghidorah's prison and that the Mysterians would try to invade Earth in the 50s with King Ghidorah's freedom as a weapon of last resort. Hoping to keep the demon locked away until the end of time, their finest Agent, Kubota came to warn us in 1947. As for the rest of the Space Hunters, they were busy battling Skyllans elsewhere and keeping the Mysterians contained. This extended to the Garoaga War with how they aided Zone Fighter. As for why they weren't here when King Ghidorah escaped, General Spielberg had this to say:

_"However, don't think of trying to call the Space Hunters or Zone Fighter for help. The Garoagans took advantage of Atlantean satellites still in orbit after these thousands of years to keep that from happening. They programmed Old Atlantis' Slave Star Lucifer satellite to prevent any stargates, miniature wormholes used by space travelers to go from one star to another, from opening in our solar system. By the way, the Garoagans programmed Lucifer to unleash nuclear Armageddon and destroy civilization if it's tampered with. Makes the Ruskie satellite from '85 look like a squirt gun. So even if friendly aliens wanting to help us were to pick up a distress call from our world, it could take them centuries to get to Earth without stargates. The Garoagans' thought was that we would free King Ghidorah sooner or later and he would kill us for them because we'd be on our own."_

Very interesting. As for the Neo-Space Hunters now, they hope to find a way around this to visit Earth, the planet that finally destroyed King Ghidorah, for a very simple reason. To say, "Thank you." 


	11. Chapter 11

**SUGGESTED CAMPAIGNS/KEY EVENTS**

This originally began when Monster Master proposed a role player and made a timeline. It left me intrigued and I knew that I not only needed to make a guide for myself (as big as all this is I could contradict myself) but I knew that the universe I made could double as a role-player. So here are various campaigns seen or mentioned in the Monster Wars, or from a bible standpoint, key historical events. Enjoy!

**Mesozoic War**

It began once upon this same Earth, _beneath the same sun_, though long before you… before the ape and the elephant as well. It was before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon, in the time of the dinosaur. At this time, the Earth had given rise to a special breed of titans, Supersaurs that would stand to guard the Mesozoic from dark times that could come ahead. They were Anguirus, Baragon, Gigantis, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, and Rodan and their leader was Godzilla. (He is the King of the Monsters.) For unknown times, they lived in peace and trained their skills against each other, often the most they did was guard dinosaurs from rogue Megaguiruses that survived into the dinosaur age. That changed with the unholy King Ghidorah whose makers sent him upon the Earth to test his awful strength. With the carnage begun, Gigantis and Anguirus quickly fell but the remaining beasts rallied around their leader and fought so fiercely to save their world, that the skies swayed and the Earth trembled with the fevered pitch of Mesozoic War. As the Earth hangs at the brink of Apocalypse, they fell but to avenge them and all they who had believed in him Godzilla dealt the evil one a final blow.

If you had been in Godzilla's place, could you have been able to do any better?

**Galactic War**

Across the cosmos a battle between good and evil is waged for the sake of all life. Eons ago, the Archao-Space Hunters sought to conquer all that lived and made living weapons of war called Skyllans for it. Wherever and whenever, they found sentient life they demanded complete and unconditional surrender lest they loose the Skyllans upon them; in this manner their empire grew. Yet in the end they were destroyed by their own creations whereupon the space monsters ceased to be weapons of war whereupon they became weapons of chaos. For 65,000,000 years the space monsters have run rough shod across the galaxy and have sought only to destroy. Many a planet knows of their wrath and fears them and it is the common threat of them that makes many a planet band together against them. Chief among them are the Neo-Space Hunters who have sworn to destroy them and have indeed saved countless worlds from their evil threat over the course of millions of years.

If you were to have their Borodans and their space fleet, millions of years of technology, would you be able to contain the Skyllans more effectively… or even wipe them from the galaxy?

**Ancient War**

Long ago, the Earth was ruled by six empires, Mu, Shamis Ra, Seatopia, Atlantis, Lemuria, and N'Lai K'Nai. They were far greater than we in science and sorcery and were well prepared when alien colonists came to make homes on the other worlds of the solar system. Thus was Earth when King Ghidorah arrived and they merely thought it was a happy thing that a shower of stars was in the night skies. It was not when one opened and revealed that the Bane of Life had come. With his barbaric attacks on all the planets it was clear that he had come only to destroy. The planetary colonists told the Earth people as much. And it was perhaps sensing who they were that King Ghidorah sought them out first. The Xians were nearly wiped out and were forced to hide in the caverns underneath their planet. The minds of the Mysterians were so ravaged by the demon's unholy Fear that they destroyed their own world with nuclear weapons. The Martians were simply wiped out. On the day Mars died, the last survivors made their way to Earth and told the Ancients that King Ghidorah was coming. Just how powerful he was was seen when he slew Tiamat the dragon goddess of Mu above the skies of Planet X.

With armies in the tens of millions with the most powerful magic and science, and seven guardian monsters, they stood ready to face the demon and to fight as hard as they could. The Elias told them that he had slain the saurian race and they were determined not to let the Prince of Skyllans win, not this time. They readied the Guardians; Mu with Manda, Lemuria with Mothra and Battra, Shamis Ra with Kong, Seatopia with Megalon, Atlantis with Kamoebas, and N'Lai K'Nai with Dagarla. The fight was a horrendous one where Dagarla, Kamoebas, Mothra, **and** Battra were killed. But for however terrible it was, victory was claimed and they did win; they did survive. In the end, Kong, mightiest of all the monsters of the Ancients after Tiamat, dealt King Ghidorah the final blow and claimed victory. However, by 'maddest science or blackest magic' the demon is seemingly immortal. The Ancients lacked the resources to destroy King Ghidorah out right and thus end his threat forever so they did the next best thing. We jailed him in a sphere made of the finest Atlantean orihalcym so that he might be imprisoned until the end of time.

Had you been there, would you have done any better? The world was brought to its knees as casualties reached a billion and whole continents were sent to the bottom of the sea. And even if you were to survive, would you have been able to survive the natural disasters of the Cataclysms that finished what the evil one began and sent Earth to the Stone Age?

**Skull Island War**

The year is circa 1932/3 and the Age of Monsters will soon begin. There have been omens such as the discovery of the Lost World and another would be found on the Isle of the Skull, a place of dinosaurs and all things of ages past. It was ruled by the beast god Kong in whose heart beat an unending hatred for all things reptilian yet it was in this that that he chosen by the god of all reptiles would come. It was at this time that Godzilla, or Godzillasaurus, awoke from his sleep of ages and came to the island to find a home among his fellow dinosaurs despite how few they were. Among them were the Death Runners who had been cast adrift since their mistress, Gaw, had been slain by Kong. They hoped that they would be able to defy Kong with a new dinosaur monster to lead them and so when Godzillasaurus came to the island they befriended him and made him their leader soon enough.

As he saw the battle between the reptilian and mammalian, saw that Skull Island was the only place that the last of his kind had left, he began to hate Kong as the living incarnation of everything he despised, the most mammalian and manlike of beasts. Time and again, they battled across Skull Island and their last battle was in a clearing where the bride of Kong, Anne Darrow, watched them duel. Kong won the battle by the narrowest of margins and Godzillasaurus was defeated but not killed; his breast still heaved as Jack Driscoll walked past his prostrate form. Godzillasaurus would seemingly have the last laugh when the Kong was taken from his island leaving the island in saurian dominion once more. After a time, however, and for reasons unknown, Godzillasaurus left the island and Kong returned.

If you had been there, how would you have fought the battle. Would you have been a Skull Islander exhorting Kong or a Death Runner with Godzillasaurus? If you had been in command of either monster, would the outcome have been any different?

**Swarm Wars**

In 1945 it began when the first atom bomb was tested in New Mexico desert in the last days if WWII. If they had stopped to think of it, then Oppenheimer and his fellow scientists would have realized what they were doing was wrong, but they were all so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they never stopped to think if they should. Such lack of foresight would cost them dearly and the first sign was when people in the desert began disappearing. The culprit was found in mutated monster ants called Them and though they were destroyed, they were only the beginning.

They were called the Swarm and they were led by Inagos the Locust King. They were a horde without limit and without number and in 1959 they came from where the bomb was born as if to curse mankind for having made it. Giant flies, beetles, ants, wasps, and more they ran roughshod across the western & mid-western US and Mexico and established a base in southern New Mexico, the west spur of Texas, and parts of northern Chihuahua, Mexco. The US was hard pressed to fight the insect monsters and recruited Dr. Yamani of Japan to help but it was a long, drawn out battle as whole cities were abandoned. It ended only when a suicide mission into the main hive neutralized the queen insects thus robbing the monsters of perpetual strength of numbers. Yet even with that the beasts were only contained not defeated.

If you had been the military mind in charge of this, could you have defeated or even have destroyed them outright?

**Letchi War**

Earth trembled in World War II and as it did Kong felt it and left Skull Island to do battle. He battled and after it he searched for his island but he didn't find of it for how its magic hid it from all eyes. In time, he washed up on Letchi Island where he would sleep until 1966; that was when a small band of shipwrecked Japanese men landed on the island and saw it was being used by terrorists called Red Bamboo. It was very rocky with some jungle, guarded by Ebirah and Ookondru, and it was where who knows how many poor Infant Islanders were made slaves. On seeing this, the Japanese decided to help and met Daiyo, an Infant Island girl determined to free her people. They were even more determined when one of the men learned his lost brother was alive on Infant Island. They teamed up and woke up Kong whom they found sleeping on the Island; with the damage he dealt Red Bamboo and their monsters, he proved an unwitting hero. With Mothra's help, the humans escaped from Letchi Island and the islanders gave thanks to their goddess; not only they but Kong who escaped by Mothra's pleas. It wasn't a moment too soon as it blew up from a nuclear device.

This was a good story and it had a happy ending. The villains were beaten, the innocents saved, and friends were made-or in Mothra and Kong's case reunited as they had met each other in ancient times in battling King Ghidorah. If you were there and you had played either side, how might the outcome have differed?

**The Titan's War**

The year was 1986 and it was good as all monsters were hiding with their tails between their legs. True, Godzilla had returned but it had been only to be jailed in Mt. Mihara. It left humanity rather proud but then it happened that Mr. Tako of Pacific Pharmaceuticals somehow found Skull Island. He had the scheme of taking King Kong back to Japan to drum up publicity for his company even though by then Kong, though respected as they first monster, was a joke compared to beasts like Godzilla. But when Kong was found he was taller than when last seen, 100 meters tall in fact. He was taken to Japan but escaped and at that same time Godzilla escaped from his volcanic prison of Mt. Mihara. Yet the radiation that awoke him from his thirty year coma left him at some 100 meters tall and with that, Godzilla knew that an enemy he so hated was nearby.

Kong was the first of the monsters and Godzilla the greatest and so it was asked… if they actually were to fight, who would win? The idea of seeing a one hundred meter tall Kong-and Godzilla-was a unbelievable and the sight of Godzilla who had previously never been seen to battle to face the only enemy strong enough to challenge him was incredible. It was a battle of the gods fought on the slopes on Mt. Fuji so great that it was dubbed the Titan's War. As to who won… you decide.

**The incomplete struggles war**

With the Titan's War a battle that nobody previous could imagine it was only then that the human race actually realized what it was up against in an Age of Monsters. To face this threat, the UN created UNGCC, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center in an effort to reclaim Earth for the human race. It was a long battle of many small skirmishes one of which was a sea battle that the Maritime Defense Force of Earth and the Imperial Mu Navy waged against Godzilla. It was the closest the humans ever came to defeating Godzilla militarily but it failed and the Atragon, flagship of the MDFE was destroyed.

UNGCC next idea was to build giant robots in order to fight Godzilla on his own terms and match him blow for blow. It was called Steel Reign and machines such as Red Ronin and Cyber-Saur were sent against Godzilla; the greatest of the machines was Angela, a female shaped mecha, built as humanity's last best hope. It was supposed to commanded by Tomas Santos, young prodigy pilot and son of the future Secretary General but when young Miki Segeusa, just a child then, found it and attuned her mind to the mental controls she became the one and only pilot. Inside the iron giant, Miki fought both with and against Godzilla in his battles and there were indeed many such as the battle against Mothra and Battra, and who knows how many others.

The last battle was against Angela herself. To fight Godzilla was the hardest thing that Miki ever had to do but so that others might live she did it… even as it almost killed her. Could you make such a choice.

**THE MONSTER WARS**

It began when NASA discovered an odd hollow meteor in the asteroid belt and President Emmerich ordered it opened in hopes of claiming the technology suspected to be inside. Yet when it was opened it revealed the unholy spawn of evil that sought the destruction of all life and the demon's name was King Ghidorah. It came to Earth to end the war against it he began more than 65,000,000 years ago yet when he came he was met by his eternal enemy, the one warrior that had dealt him his only defeat: Godzilla.

What followed was an apocalyptic conflict that shook the Heavens and shook the Earth as armies of men and monsters banded together to save the world that they so loved. Some said it was the battle of Ragnarok as this final war was fought across seven continents and it was easy to believe as the entire planet came to within a hair's breadth of total annihilation. Yes, although this world that is the property of living thing was almost lost yet it wasn't. The Monster Wars were a fight of good vs. evil… and good prevailed. Goodness prevailed in the final battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah as it did in the heart of every sentient being that day.

What follow are the greatest battles of the war in the order that they were fought.

**Battle for Earth**

The Monster Wars began when Secretary General Santos said in facing them, "We can work together, or we can die." That both men and monsters would have to abandon old prejudices and hatreds just to survive was made clear as the world saw Godzilla and King Ghidorah do battle. However, there were still those for whom stupid revenge and petty grudges were the only things that mattered.

Kyle Martin lost his brother to Godzilla when he was a boy and swore revenge for it. Kong hated him as the living incarnation of those things saurian which he had fought all his life and of the hated world beyond his island. The stupidity of it was seen when Ghidorah fell to Earth to begin his campaign of slaughter and was seen to be absolutely unstoppable. The world needed everything it had and so those that could begged Kong to lend his strength to the cause but he refused. As for the humans, they decided that they couldn't fight a war on two fronts and had Kyle Martin try to kill Godzilla using a viral plague.

Kyle was glad for a chance at precious revenge but when Godzilla was taken out, there was nothing to stop King Ghidorah as he raged. He saw all those suffering with the demon unchecked and asked, was this where the path of hared had brought him? As for Kong, the ape saw all they who suffered and remembered how his own land had suffered in the Ancient War. Knowing that his old enemy was the only force that could stop Ghidorah, Kong went to protect Godzilla and fight the demon. On seeing that, if only for know, the feud between him and Godzilla would have to be put on hold, Kyle gave Godzilla the antidote and with that, two old enemies became allies.

They became allies… if only for that day. If you'd been there, would you have been able to stand against the demon, would you have been able to fight alongside, indeed, save the life of your worst enemy?

**Egyptian Siege**

Immediately after the Battle for Earth, King Ghidorah's war against the third planet began in earnest. It was butchery on a scale unimaginable as country after country was left as so many piles of bloody rubble but in no place was it fiercer than Egypt. It was ruled by a mad dictator called Anwar Mubarak and his serpentine master, Apophis, and when they met the foe, they commanded their forces to not go one step back. King Ghidorah began his attack on Alexandria and smashed his way across the Nile and the desert to get to Cairo and as he did so, he faced forces whose numbers were legion. Air forces, armies, suicide bombers, Seven Monster Scorpions, a flock of Ookondrus, the monsters Sobek, Set, Anubis, Horus, and finally Apophis himself. Facing wave after wave of enemies as he sought his goal, King Ghidorah's blood red rage grew terrible as he slew more and more. He faced determined and suicidal enemies with a scorched earth policy, with orders of doing whatever it took to defeat him.

It ended amidst the broken pyramid of Apophis as King Ghidorah caused a nuclear explosion that destroyed the land. The land was scorched into glass and was left poisoned with radiation for a hundred years. North Africa and the middle east were left in ruins as well. If you had been there could you have stopped the demon? Or if you were the evil one, could you have done any better?

**American Campaign**

The Monster Wars raged crisscrossed the globe but few places were more hard hit that the United States. For a time it was left alone even as the rest of the world suffered around it but it changed when Devlin Emmerich personally activated his pet project, a Plasma Power Plant, unaware it would attract the evil one like a moth to a flame. The energy absorbing King Ghidorah had been battling the Rodans above the skies of one of Hawaiian Islands when he heard it. After leaving the tiny island a roiling cauldron, he left for the continental US even as Godzilla followed and made war on Pearl Harbor.

With the exception of the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812, America never fought outside powers for its freedom or its life. But as America fought King Ghidorah it found itself fighting not for politics or for land but for survival. For the first time in well over a century, it was America's turn to know what it meant to wake up and be afraid, to know the pain, the fear, the death. Ghidorah caused all this yet he was almost alone in his rampage. Though he sought revenge, Godzilla was wary in how he pursued his enemy for he wished to vent his hate on Ghidorah only. Yet when rage filled him he would destroy whatever stood in his path to find the Prince of Skyllans and God help any who stood against him. Either by Godzilla, Ghidorah or in their battles of Biblical proportions, America suffered again and again as it never thought it would, or could. City after city fell as it seemed as if the madness would have no end.

Soon cries like "Remember the Alamo" served not to instill fighting spirit but only despair at how futile the battle against King Ghidorah really was. It was soon joined by halfhearted cries of remembering San Francisco, Los Angeles, Houston, Atlanta, Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, Boston, Phoenix, Detroit, and scores of others. There was nothing to remember save how in moments those cities were ruined when a three-headed monster fell from the heavens and made the sky rain fire. Indeed, the self-proclaimed strongest army in the history of the world was routed and humiliated at every turn by the demon. Despite all their efforts, the armed forces of the US were utterly helpless and could feel naught but a child's impotent rage at how they were unable to protect the land that they so loved. Facing King Ghidorah and the Swarm he commanded, the armies of the US were able to guard neither their land nor its people. Want and fear stalked every household, every family, and there wasn't a person in the continental United States who wouldn't lose a loved one in the American campaign of the Monster Wars.

The nation was left in ruins and it climaxed with the destruction of Washington DC and even after the campaign, there was still more with the later destruction of New York. With the horrendous leadership of President Devlin Emerich, the crippled US has since lost its superpower status. How would you, indeed, how could you, have prevented this?

**Dorats X Swarm**

Most dorats are born evil but there was a startling exception in Area 51 where dorat clones were made. They were officially made to study ghidra DNA but it was Doc Rosy's playful pranks to see what she could make. However, with the advent of King Ghidorah as his Taint and his Fear ravaged body and mind, they all turned into hideous, deformed monsters determined to destroy Earth. They have since escaped from Area 51, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake; with the death of King Ghidorah, containing, and hopefully destroying, the dorats is Earth's chief priority.

First led by Inagos, they are giant insects mutated from common ones after the detonation of 1945 Trinity test bomb. Including giant locusts, beetles, flies, and others, it is a strange and hideous thing that was contained in the New Mexico desert during the Swarm Wars. Aside from Inagos, the chief insects were a queen ant and a queen hornet who provided armies for him. After King Ghidorah killed Inagos, he took command of the Swarm for use as a force of pure destruction. After leading them as far as Washington DC, he cut them loose; leaderless, the Swarm looked to Megaguirus for leadership.

The Swarm and the Dorats are currently fighting to the death for territory and are razing everything that gets in their way. The US military and the DFE are taking advantage of this and are currently pitting each side against the other when possible. Its often impossible with the civilian casualties and some are even contemplating teaming with the Swarm against the greater of two evils. Which side would you choose?

**"The Last Full Measure"**

In the time of the Civil War, brother fought brother at Gettysburg for days until the ground was strewn with corpses and buzzards flew overhead. Afterwards, President Abraham Lincoln went to tell all there that from those honored dead who fought to save a nation that they would take increased devotion "to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion."

That's what the Monster Wars all came down to… one final battle in which all the world banded together to give "the last full measure." It seemed Earth was helpless against King Ghidorah's wrath but that's when Miki Segeusa realized that Earth had no choice other than to team up he whom it had hunted and despised for so long: Godzilla. Many people mocked the plan; if anything, it was said, they should kill Godzilla to stop fighting a war on two fronts. Yet when both she and Kyle showed UN high command that the plan could work, that this could actually defeat Ghidorah, it received the go ahead and help from nearly every nation in the world.

The battleground was arranged to be in Greenland to prevent any civilian casualties and yes plasma generators were stationed there as bait and submarines were all around to track Godzilla's progress as he made his way there. The evil one came but quickly saw he was being duped and battled MOGUERA which was stationed there to carry on should Godzilla fail. If anything, it was the other way around as the King of the Monsters came across deserted Greenland and made his way to devastated New York where the evil one lay for one final battle. Determined that he end it once and for all it was there that Ghidorah readied his World Extinction Attack to destroy all life and it was here that the battle of the gods was waged as the world looked on. By the end, all Manhattan and the surrounding metropolitan area was in flaming ruins but at last, at long last and by the narrowest of margins, was King Ghidorah defeated and the world made safe again.

At last, the world had a chance for a new day. 


	12. Chapter 12

**TIMELINE**

225,000,000 BC: Inagos cedes his rule of the Permain Age world to the Great Tyrannosaur, the first dinosaur according to myth. The Age of Insects ends and the Mesozoic, or Age of Dinosaurs, begins.

65,000,000 BC: The "Archao Space Hunters" create skyllans to bio-weapons. The chief skyllan, King Ghidorah, is tested on earth. Titania, first of the newborn Elias race senses this and has the Earth spawn Supersaur champions. They are:  
Anguirus,  
Baragon,  
Gigantis,  
Godzilla,  
Gorosaurus,  
Titanosaurus,  
Rodan.

King Ghidorah arrives on Earth and kills all the dinosaurs. Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and Titannosaurus are presumed dead. Gigantis is confirmed dead. Rodan is dead though its egg did survive into modern times. Baragon also survived into modern times, though was killed by Frankenstein. Godzilla also survived into modern times.  
The world suffers mass plant and animal extinctions and the dinosaurs are wiped out. The Age of Dinosaurs ends and the Age of Mammals begins.  
King Ghidorah turns on his creators and destroys his birth world. He then goes from planet to planet killing all living things and gaining a reputation as "the planet destroying scourge of the galaxy."

65,000,000-10,000 BC: Descendants of the Archao Space Hunters colonize various planets though the original mission of continuing the species is often forgotten except in legends.  
King Ghidorah and his fellow skyllans continue their destruction and many alien races form an interplanetary coalition to fight them. Coalition is headed by the Neo Space Hunters.

10,000 BC: The Age of Man has begun. The Ancients such as Atlantis and Mu rule the Earth. They welcome colonists from outside the solar system as they colonize Mars, Mysteroid, Planet X, and Venus. King Ghidorah follows them and attacks the other planets before descending on Earth. He is defeated by the Guardians; Kong, Manda, Megalon, Dagarla, Kamobas, and Mothra & Battra; and imprisoned in a metal sphere by their respective peoples; Faroe, Mu, Seatopia, N'Lai K'Nai, Atlantis, and Lemuria.  
Chaos caused by the war leads to a world war in which weather control is used. The resultant Great Flood is remembered in the form of the world's many flood myths. Only Mu survives intact. Faroe and Lemuria are blasted to the stone age as Skull and Infant Island. The others are completely destroyed.

10,000-modern times: Civilization rebuilds itself though knowledge of the past is lost. Simeon refugees trapped on Earth find asylum with Martian survivors of King Ghidorah's attack who have built a new nation in the Himalayas called Selginia.

3000 BC: Internal strife in Mu results in Apophis leading a failed coup. He and co-conspirator Jormungand are banished. Their brothers, Shen Long and Quetzalcoatl, lead them out.  
Good Quetzalcoatl claims worshippers in Mexico and evil Apophis, in Egypt. Apophis' Egyptian slaves [Atlantean survivors] rebel with their own monsters; Anubis, Horus, Set, and Sobek; and win with Quetzalcoatl's help. Also at this time, Majin Tuol is created.

1020 BC: Israel founded

509 BC: Republic of Rome founded

221-206 BC: Ch'in Dynasty creates China

476 AD: Rome falls

1192: Yoritomo becomes Japan's first Shogun

1279: Mongols conquer China

1492: Columbus stumbles across the Americas while looking for a route to Asia.

1776: British colonies declare their independence and form the United States

1889: "Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water" TV series

Circa 1890: **Kong: King of Skull Island** (by Joe DeVito. Prequel part with young Kong, Ishara, Kublai, and Magwich)

1891: **Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water: The Motion Picture**

1914: World War I begins. (ends 1918)

1925: **Lost World** [Original black and white silent movie]

1929: Great Depression

1933: **King Kong** and **Son of Kong**

Hitler and Roosevelt come to power. Godzilla, as Godzillasaurus awakens in modern times. Body has cannibalized itself from lack of energy.

1935: **Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom**

1936: **Raiders of the Lost Ark**

1938: **Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**

1939 World War II. (ends 1945)

1944: Lagos Garrison, including Miki Seguesa's grandfather, Akira Seguesa, is saved by Godzillasaurus. Kong goes to Lagos to fight Godzillasaurus.

1945: UN founded.

1947: **Dinosaur Summer** (by Greg Bear)

1945-1954: Sightings of monsters around the world skyrocket. This heralds the Age of Monsters.

1953: **The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms**

1954: **Godzilla: King of the Monsters** The Age of Man ends and the Age of Monsters begins.

**Them!** Radiation from the bomb is shown to have made desert insects into giant monsters. The ants were the tip of the iceburg.

1956: **Rodan**

1957: **Mysterians **At that time, Yuri Gagarin contracts a space virus while leading the Soviets against the Mysterian Dome. **Kong: King of Skull Island. **(by Joe Devito. Sequel part with Vincent Denham, Driscoll and Kara.)

1958: **Varan**

1959: Inagos is awakened and takes command of the Swarm. The Swarm Wars.

1961: **Gorgo**, **Mothra, **and **Reptilicus**

1963: **Atragon**

1964: **Dogora the Space Monster**

1964-1973: Mothra's egg washed on Rolisika. Mothra and Battra larva hatch out. Battra and Belvera seek vengeance on evil polluting humans.

1965: **Frankenstein vs. Baragon** [Alternate ending with him being taken to water by an Oodako. Frankenstein then washes on US held Okinawan shores and is taken to West Germany.]

Also at this time the male Rodan escapes from Mt Aso.

1966: **War of the Gargantuas** and **Operation Robinson Crusoe: King Kong vs. Ebirah**. [An unmade film. Kong was substituted with Godzilla and the film became "Godzilla vs. Ebirah."]

1969: The UN has the US and the USSR work together for a joint moon landing. Three flags were left. Yuri Gagarin become Uchihikrah.

1970: **Yog the monster from space**

1973: Young Hayashida, seeking vengeance on all monsters for how his parents were killed by Godzilla in 1954, creates Gigamoth for Rolisica for use as a monster killer. She goes mad and Mothra and a remorseful Battra stop it. On seeing the destruction his creation caused, Hayashida ponders his actions. Rolisica and Infant Island make peace.

"Zonefighter." (Sans Godzilla, King Ghidorah, or Gigan.) After, an unspecified time, Zonefighter leaves Japan and Earth as the Garoga, now weak and beaten, flee. Garoga War is declared over.

1975: Female Rodan escapes as Fire Rodan. She is reunited with her mate.

1985: **Godzilla 1985**

1986: Godzilla emerges from Mt Fuji. Kong is taken from Faroe Island and fights Godzilla.

Also, the UN creates UNGCC, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center.

1987-present: A combined sea battle with the Maritime Defense Force of Earth and the Imperial Mu Navy is waged against Godzilla. Atragon is destroyed.

UNGCC builds giant robots, such as Red Ronin and Cyber-Saur to send against Godzilla. Angela, a female shaped mecha, is built as the last best hope. Young Miki is its pilot. Angela fights with and against Godzilla. Godzilla fights Mothra. Miki is forced to fight Godzilla and Angela is destroyed.

She meets Kyle Martin, Steven Martin's grandson, and they fall in love. King Ghidorah's sphere is found. Sphere opened and the Monster Wars begin. Battles rage across Earth as armies of men and monsters assembled. Godzilla was the main combatant. After an especially difficult campaign in the US that led to failed deployment of the DT, the humans teamed up with Godzilla to defeat King Ghidorah. Victory was achieved through the narrowest of margins and now the world is recovering.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bibliography**

The Monster Wars were one wild trip that in which I placed my heart and soul and in giving everything, I gave a little bit of every story I had ever read. Some were used and incorporated into the word of Monster Wars while others were little tips of the hat but in some way or another they're in there. So, the stories that made it in are here.

**Official Cannon**

There are meant as stories that indeed happened and that should be treated as historical events that made the world as it is known. In order that the movies, books, and TV shows happened, they are:

The Lost World. (1925 silent version)

King Kong. (1933 but hopefully I'll be able to replace it with the 2005 version.)

Son of Kong.

Dinosaur Summer.

Beast from 20,000 Fathoms.

Godzilla: King of the Monsters.

Them!

Rodan.

Mysterians.

Kong: King of Skull Island.

Varan.

Gorgo.

Reptilicus,

Atragon.

Dogora.

Frankenstein vs. Baragon. (Alternate ending.)

War of the Gargantuas.

King Kong vs. Ebirah. (Unmade movie.)

Yog.

Zone Fighter.

Godzilla 1985.

Concerning the Toho movies-and monster TV-, its because of a thing I had as a child. Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Godzilla 1985 were the very first Godzilla movies I ever saw and as such, I thought that they were the only movies. Even after I saw many showa movies, I interpreted those movies in light of the former. I knew that in making an Age of Monsters that King of the Monsters and 1985 would be first and foremost but that I would include all Toho's non-Godzilla showa movies both as a tip of the hat to the childhood dreams that began this and to have a broad, all encompassing universe.

As for Lost World and the book continuing from it, Dinosaur Summer (sequel would be far too strong a term), Dinosaur Summer captures what I wanted to show, a strange, upside down world where the odd is the norm and because of how it portrays our love affair with dinosaurs who figure prominently in these stories. Doyle's Lost World is logically included because its on the same timeline as Dinosaur Summer and because its a corner stone in the world of dinosaurs, dragons, and monsters. (With some tweaking. In Dinosaur Summer Kong is spoken of as a movie when in the Age of Monsters he is not. And I use the 1925 Lost World movie instead of the book since it has the "Brontosaurus" in London but since DS is so far removed from Lost World the book, no biggie.)

As for King Kong, he's the other King of the Monsters. I knew that I wanted to be able to show Kong and Godzilla fighting it out one day and so it was only logical. I wanted a Kong set in 1933 so that he could be respected in the story world for being the original guy as he is in our world. It would also give me Skull Island and the dinosaurs with it-Godzilla's feeling towards his fellow dinosaurs are an important part of the story. Son of Kong is only natural since it's a sequel to King Kong. However, I will probably use Peter Jackson's upcoming Kong since it will keep the good stuff from King Kong (1933) while chucking out the nauseating stuff. (Racist portrayals of non-whites, poor portrayal of women, hammy acting, wooden lines, dated effects, idiotic plot holes… Damn, Kong deserved a better movie than that and I hope he gets it with Jackson. As for Son of Kong (1933) fitting in with a potential use of Jackson's Kong, Jackson's Kong probably won't be so different as to be incompatible.) As for Kong: King of Skull Island, I included it because it's a fine book that enriches Kong and gives good reason for a potential hatred with Godzilla. (As for the minutia of Kong being alive when in the book we see Kong's very bones, I say that Kong can reincarnate.) Finally, as to Toho's unmade Kong movie, it's a good movie that really enmeshes Kong into the Toho universe

As for Gorgo it's a very good movie that helps to expand the scope of monsters beyond Japan. (No plans for the comic book.) Reptilicus, not so good but it also broadens the horizons and I could incorporate him into the Manda mythology. In Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, Godzilla owes a debt to it and it was a good movie that could easily fit in. (It also established New York as monster city.) Them! is also a good movie and it set the foundation for the my Swarm idea.

**Border line cannon**

There are the things that are mentioned in passing and might have taken place. That is to say, they _are_ mentioned but shouldn't be taken to seriously. Whether or not they actually did take place and can honestly be considered historical events or if they will remain throwaway references, in jokes, is as yet unknown. They include:

Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water. (Toho TV)

Nadia: The Motion Picture.

Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.

Raiders of the Lost Ark.

Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.

Perry Mason.

When it comes to Nadia, I just love the show. It was so beautiful and perfect and I wanted to put it in the timeline just because of that. There's not much it can contribute nor can I use it that much-taking place in 1889 the principle characters are all dead. But in Nadia it speaks of humanity having been created by beings from beyond the stars and that was in synch with my idea of on an ancient interstellar civilization being the ancestors of all humanoid life in the galaxy. I could also say that Grandis' Graten tank and Nemo's Nautilus both served to inspire Captain Jinguchi and the Atragon.

As it stands, all I'm saying about Nadia right now is that a young Steven Martin met a very old Nadia Raltique while serving in France in WWII, a Nadia who had made her Planet Times into United Word News and that she sparked his interest in journalism. (The Nadia movie shows her as a junior reporter-more like a gofer.)

As for Indiana Jones, his name is synonymous with adventure and the world he inhabits with its relics makes for a wild place. Also, the religious relics he searches for, the Lost Ark and the Holy Grail-and the Spear of Destiny in the comics-, make for something that it might be able to use. I hope to one day end my monster stories with a Godzilla vs. the Devil type thing and the relics would be fun to use in the battle against true evil. Not to mention how Jones' Weird War II makes the second World War strange and amazing-I make a point of portraying WWII as an even greater turning point than it is in our world. Godzilla has his roots there.

As for Perry Mason that old lawyer was played by Raymond Burr who portrays Steven Martin. I had Mason's name brought up in Kyle Martin's trail. It's a joke.

**General Inspiration**

I wrote from my heart and for that a little bit of every story I ever read or heard is in Monster Wars. That's what contributed to my arranging the cannon Toho films. In choosing monsters, I deliberately searched all Godzilla movie-verses, comics, cartoons, etc. to include at least one monsters in order to give an all encompassing film. The movies gave me all sorts of characters and places and things.

As for movies that inspired me more than others they are, King Kong vs. Godzilla, Ghidra: The three headed monster, Godzilla 1985, Godzilla vs. King Ghidora, Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Rebirth of Mothra III, and Godzilla 2000. Vs Kong gave the idea of the two mightiest monsters determined to destroy each other or die trying. Ghidra because Godzilla goes from villain to hero-very important in my story-and it has King Ghidorah. Battle For Earth gives a "save the Earth" feel and indeed, to some degree I base Devlin Emmerich and Franklin Smith on Mr. Marutomo and aide Ando. (I take their lines :P. "Go on [insert monster name] destroy the city. I'll rebuild it again, you'll see!") 1985 offered the idea of Godzilla being a sad and lonely monster. "A victim of the modern nuclear age." Vs Space Godzilla offered the idea of Godzilla being hated by so many but loved by one. (I base two scenes in Monster Wars on that movie. The "He also has feelings!" scene and the Godzilla nods at Miki scene.) RoM III gives the Elias and the idea of Ghidorah having killed the dinosaurs-which explains why Godzilla hates him, and Godzilla 2000 gives the final line, "Godzilla lives inside each one of us…"

I drew from mythology in making creatures like the sons of Manda. Dark Stalkers offered inspiration for the scene where Godzilla sees the Great Tyrannosaur. Especially in when Donovan meets his father and they speak of human evil, pride and prejudice. Dragon Heart gives the idea of the Dragon's Heaven being the soul of a great dragon. There are other, lesser things like Rocky IV giving the line from the commentator "it's a street fight, it's a gutter war! No hold barred in Moscow! (New York.)" I mention Sailor Moon.

Well that's what the Monster Wars are all about. There are plenty more stories to be told and I plan to get to them soon enough. Until then, goodbye for now!


End file.
